As I See It (College Years)
by LadiJ
Summary: The next part of my SAMCEDES series. Sam and Mercedes are off to LA gong to UCLA with Santana and Puck along for the journey it is sure to be some crazy, wild, fun times ahead. New place, New drama, Same Samcedes LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: Here it is folks the first chapter to the next series of my SAMCEDES saga. They are off to college with Puck and Santana along for the journey. I really hope you like this.**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Sam, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana finally arrived at their new apartment in LA. Along with their families after driving 2241 miles they were very excited to finally be there. They got the keys from their landlord and were directed to their new home. The place looked nice from the outside and in a very nice area. Once they saw apartment 304 the smiles that grew on all their faces were priceless. Mercedes had the key and went to open the door. Once inside they could not help but be excited to see how big their place actually was.

"This place is nice" Santana said "I did not think it would be this big."

"Neither did I" Mercedes said "good job picking this place babe."

"Thanks baby" Sam said "I just saw a nice three bedroom apartment with a pool and not far from the beach and I picked it."

"Well you lucked out and picked a nice one" Puck said "now let's go pick rooms."

"Like we agreed Sam and I get the biggest room" Mercedes said.

"Yeah we know" Santana and Puck said in unison.

"Keep them in line baby" Sam said.

So they walked to each of the rooms and saw the master bedroom was the biggest with a bathroom and a walk in closet.

"So this is our room" Sam said.

"Yup looks like it" Mercedes said "I am already in love with this closet."

"Yeah you have enough to fill it up" he said "all I ask is that you leave me a little room to hang my few clothes up."

"Please Sam I don't have that many clothes, maybe shoes, but not clothes."

"Sure Mercy" he said "I guess we should start moving stuff in since we have to put the bed together."

"Yeah you're right let's get to moving."

Four hours later everything was out of the cars and trucks. The men were putting all the beds together and the ladies went shopping for food and household items. They got back to see all the beds were up and the dressers were put together.

"This place is starting to look like a home" Maxine Jones said.

"Yes it is" Mary Evans said "and I think we should let these adults finish things up here so we can go check in our hotel."

"I agree 100%" Maxine said "because tomorrow we are going to hit the spa."

"And we are going to hit the links" Dwight Evans said.

"Yeah and I plan on winning to" Marvin Jones said.

"Not if I can help it" Dwight said.

Stevie and Stacy were knocked out on the couch so the dad's scooped them up and took them to Sam's truck.

"We will bring your truck back tomorrow after we rent a car" Dwight said.

"Ok dad no problem" Sam said.

The parents were saying their goodbyes and Maxine Jones pulled Mercedes aside;

"I want you to have this" she handed her a credit card "I want you to pay yours and Sam's portion of the rent and bills with this and put the money he gives you in an account for his future plans."

Mercedes was stunned by her mother's actions "mom you know he would never go for this."

"I know that is why we won't tell him" she said " just make sure you are over paying the rent and bills then collect his money and everybody else's and pay with the credit card put his in a separate account and put Puck and Santana's in my account every month. And don't worry about the credit card bill I got that. Your father don't even know about this card."

"Won't he find out when the bill comes to the house?" she asked.

"Give me a little credit MJ" she said "the bill gets sent to my office."

"Mom you are super sneaky" Mercedes said laughing.

"Where do you think you get it from?" she said.

"I love you mom" she said giving her a huge hug.

"I love you too baby" she said with a tear in her eye "you remember to do that for Sam no matter what might happen between you two do right by this account."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean you two are taking a huge step in your relationship and sometimes things get rocky and if it does I don't want you to get mad and not put the money away for his future."

"I see what you're saying mom but hopefully I will be a part of his future."

"I hope so too baby but if for some reason you're not still look out for him because God knows he has been through a lot for such a young man and he needs stability in his future and I want to help him have that."

"You are such an awesome mom" Mercedes said hugging her mom again.

"And I made an awesome daughter" she said "I'm proud of you MJ."

"That goes for me too" Marvin Jones walked up "I am very proud of you too baby girl."

"Thank you daddy" she said "I love you so much."

"I love you too" he said "study hard, sing hard and take care of Sam."

"I will daddy."

"Sam I want you to do well out here in LA" Dwight Evans said "you study hard and practice and play hard. Show them why you earned that scholarship son."

"I will dad" Sam said.

"You take care of Cedes" Mary said "don't you screw this up because I want her as my daughter-in-law one day."

"I know mom and I won't" he said smiling "I want that too."

"We want several cute bi-racial babies from you two" Dwight said "after you're married."

"Yes dad I got it" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Well we better go guys the kids are in the car sleep so we need to be down there" Mary said.

Sam and Mercedes walked their parents to the car and said their final goodbyes and I love you's and watched their parents drive away. They walked back into their apartment and Santana and Puck were sitting in the living room on the couch. Mercedes and Sam went and sat on the loveseat.

"Can you believe we are sitting in our apartment in LA and no parents" Puck said.

"We are a long way from Lima guys" Santana said.

"I guess it really hasn't hit me yet" Mercedes said "I am waiting on my parents to come back and snatch me away and say 'there is no way you're living with two boys in LA' and take me back to Lima."

"That's not going to happen baby" Sam said wrapping his hands around her shoulder "we are here in LA getting ready to go to UCLA and begin the next part of our lives."

"So what do we do now?" Puck asked.

"Honestly I am so dead tired all I wanna do is eat and go to bed" Santana said.

"Actually me too" Puck said "we can go out tomorrow night."

"Agreed" Sam, Mercedes, and Santana said in unison.

They all ate the pizza the mom's brought and after they were finished they each retired to their rooms. Mercedes jumped in the shower and came out to see Sam sprawled across the bed sleep. She smiled and walked over to wake him;

"Sam baby wake up."

He moaned

"Sam wake up baby" she said a little more forceful.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

"SAM!" she yelled.

"What" he said sitting straight up?

"Get up and go take a shower" she said.

"You woke me up to go take a shower?"

"Yes" she said "you have been sweating and driving all day you need to shower. Besides I don't want "all day funk" to get on the fresh sheets."

"Fine Mercy."

He got up to go shower and when he emerged in a towel he saw her lying in bed reading a book with her reading glasses on. He hardly ever saw her with her glasses on and he must admit she looked pretty hot in them.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked

"I am smiling at how hot you look in your glasses" he said.

"Is the chic nerd look a fantasy of yours?"

"It is now" he said sliding into bed naked and sliding over to kiss her lips.

"Well if you are going to act like this when I wear my glasses I might have to wear them every night" she giggled "Sam are you going to sleep naked?"

"I would react this way regardless of what you were wearing and yes I do plan on sleeping naked every night and you need to join me."

Mercedes laughed because she knew that look in his eye "Sam you are crazy and you were just knocked out ten minutes ago aren't you tired?"

"The shower gave me a second wind and I feel like marking this room ours" he said grinding his erection against her.

"Saaaammm you know you ain't right."

"I want you Mercy" he said in his low sexy voice while kissing her neck "and there is nobody to stop us."

Mercedes body was turning on her till she finally gave in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began running her fingers through his hair. Sam made quick work of her pajamas;

"You won't need these ever again."

"Sam I can't believe you want me to just be naked all the time."

"I told you Mercy you are always naked in my mind and now we have our own place where you can always be naked."

"Except for the fact that we have two roommates" she said.

"Good point" he said "well we can always be naked in our room."

He went back to kissing her neck and collarbone. She let out soft moans feeling his breath on her skin. She racked her fingers up and down his back as he got situated between her legs. He kissed down her chest and gave thanks to his heavenly mounds as always. Even though Mercedes was enjoying all this attention Sam was giving her body she was still worn out.

"Sam baby I love all this but I'm tired and I want to feel you inside me now."

"Bossy much?" he laughed "but I understand baby tonight will be a quick night."

"Thank you baby" she said.

Sam grabbed the condoms out of the nightstand drawer and put it on. He quickly climbed on top positioning himself in between her legs and rubbed his dick up and down her slick middle finding her entrance. He slid inside of her slowly causing her to let out a small moan then he pulled out and crashed back inside her with a little more force.

"SHIT SAM" she said "that feels soooo good baby FUCK ME!"

"I love it when you talk dirty Mercy, it turns me on."

Sam continued to thrust in and out of Mercedes and her moans were turning into screams the faster he would thrust.

"Saaaammm you feel so fucking good."

"Mercy your pussy was made for my dick baby."

He got more and more excited with every moan and every scream. He felt her walls tightening around his dick and he knew he was not going to last very long and he was not going to cum first. He slid his fingers inside her and started to stroke her clit and just the slight touch sent her over the edge;

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSAAAAAAMMMMM"

He was right behind her;

"FFFUUUCCCKKK MMMEEERRRCCCYYY"

They held on tightly to each other until they came down from their sex high. Sam got up and discarded the condom and slid back in the bed. He instantly wrapped his arms around Mercedes and pulled her close for their post sex cuddling which was his favorite part of the night.

"Mercy we are going to sleep for the night in our bed in our room in our apartment" he said.

"I know can you believe it?" she said "we are officially adults."

"No parents" he said.

"No interruptions" she said.

"No sneaking around to sex you up" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"Yeah I think that is the best part" she said giggling.

"I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Sam."

They talked for a few more minutes before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning they were awaken by screaming and yelling in the kitchen they looked at each other when they recognized it was Santana and Puck arguing. They grabbed some clothes put them on and made their way to the kitchen to see what was going on. They walked out to see Santana holing a carton of juice;

"You are not the only person living here Puck" she spat "you can't be a disgusting pig."

"I am not a disgusting pig" Puck said.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Asshole over here decides that he wants to drink his juice straight from the carton" Santana answers.

"OH HELL TO THE NAW PUCK" Mercedes screamed "that is nasty."

"Dude you contaminated the whole carton" Sam said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Exactly my point" Santana said "you have got to remember other people live here and other people want some damn juice in the morning."

"Fine my bad" Puck said.

"I hope that half ass apology is accompanied by you going to the store and getting some more juice since you marked this one yours?" Santana said.

"Yeah, yeah" Puck said grabbing his keys.

"Were going back to bed" Sam said groggily.

"Yeah" Mercedes said rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't get enough last night huh Evans?" Puck said slapping him on the back.

"He got plenty" Mercedes said with her hand on her hip "that is why we're actually tired."

"Wanky" Santana said fixing her a bowl of cereal.

"Well alright then sexy mama."

Mercedes and Sam just rolled their eyes and went back to their room and laid in the bed.

"So is this what we have to look forward to every morning?" Sam asked.

"I hope not" Mercedes said "but it is Santana and Puck we're talking about."

"Well I got a plan" Sam said.

"What's your plan?"

"I say when they start arguing or making noise we make some noise of our own" he said sliding his hand up her shirt massaging her breasts.

"Mmm that actually is a great idea baby" she moaned.

Sam already starting making his way down to her core;

"Baby I wanna taste you today" he said as he slid her shorts off. Smiling at the juices that were already dripping from her core. "Mmm looks delicious." He took one long swipe of her lips with his tongue which caused Mercedes to jerk and almost snap her legs closed. Sam continued to lick her slick middle and flicking and sucking her clit.

"Sam that feels so damn good" she said moving her hips to make him go deeper.

Sam began to feast feverishly in her pussy and added his fingers to the mix which drove Mercedes even more crazy. He was strumming her pussy like a guitar and in the right key because with every stoke Mercedes sang. He loved making his Mercy sing for him.

"DAMN SAM what are you doing down there? That shit feels so good."

Sam smiled at her reactions and continued to pleasure her. he felt her walls tightening up around his fingers and he knew she was about to go over so he deepened his tongue inside her and she came undone.

"SSSSSHHHHIIITTT SSSAAAMMM!"

Her body was shaking and Sam was licking all her essence not wanting to miss a drop but was interrupted by a banging on their door.

"SHIT" he said

"DAMMIT" she said

"FUCK"

"TO HELL"

"WHAT" Sam yelled?

"Trouty get your magic stick out of Aretha ya'll parents are on their way up" Santana said through the door.

They both jumped up when they heard that. The last thing they wanted was for their parents to catch them having sex their first day there.

"Sam go wash your face and hands" Mercedes said trying to put her clothes on "hell just take a shower."

Sam ran in the bathroom, Mercedes opened the window to try to get the sex smell out of the room just in case her parents come in there. She ran out just before they got in the house.

"Hey guys" she said smiling.

"Cedes" Stacy and Stevie came running towards her "we like it here in LA can we stay with you and Sam?"

"Aww" Mercedes said "I wish you could but I think your mom and dad will miss you too much."

"Yeah LA can't have all my children" Mary said "speaking of my children where's Sam?"

"He was in the shower when I got up" she said smiling.

Just then Sam emerged from the room with his hair still damp from his shower. "Mom, dad didn't know you guys were here."

"Yeah we just got here" Dwight said "we wanted to bring back your truck."

"Oh ok cool" Sam said "did you fill up the tank?"

Dwight laughed heartily remembering all the times he asked Sam that same question "you'll find out when you try to drive it."

Sam laughed "I get it this is pay back huh old man?"

"Yeah son it is. So how was your first night in LA?"

"Uneventful" Mercedes said "we just ate and went to bed."

"Yeah everybody was too tired to do anything else" Sam said.

The door flew open and Puck came in "look who I caught lurking downstairs."

"Hey mom and dad" Mercedes said.

"Hey baby girl" Marvin said "where's my breakfast?"

Mercedes looked around the room "oh you were talking to me?"

He laughed "you are mean just like your momma."

"I heard that" Maxine said.

"I love you" he said.

"Whatever" she said "I thought it would be a good idea if we all go check out the campus today."

"Oh yeah that's a great idea mom" Mercedes said "I need to shower first but give me ten minutes."

"Yeah I better get dressed too" Sam said.

They both made their way to the room.

"You think we interrupted something" Mary smirked.

"Oh definitely" Dwight said "Sam's face gives it away every time."

"Mercedes and that plastered on smile gave it away too" Marvin said.

"Face it guys our kids hump like jack rabbits" Maxine said.

"They get it from their mother's" Dwight and Marvin said in unison.

Mary and Maxine just laughed and shook their heads.

**A/N: So there it is the first chapter what do you think YAY or NAY? This story is going to be a true labor of love because now this story is my own and no storylines to base this off of so PLEASE let me know what you think.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: SO here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

The families went to the campus to check it out and Sam, Mercedes, and Santana were as wide eyed as little kids on Christmas morning.

"This place is beautiful" Santana said "the brochure doesn't do it any justice."

"I know right" Mercedes said "I am sure to get lost around here."

"You" Sam said "I am already confused."

"You guys are going to be fine" Maxine said "don't let the size intimidate you"

"Yeah from what I read the buildings are grouped together by departments" Mary said "so you will probably be in a certain section of the school according to your major."

"Have you figured out your major yet Santana?" Dwight asked.

"I was thinking going down the same road as our diva here and major in music and minor in dance" she said.

"San you will be a great music major" Mercedes said "and it will be great to have classes with you."

"Maybe I should major in music too" Sam said "we can all be in class together."

"Babe we live together are you sure you won't get sick of me if we have class together too?"

"I could never get sick of you" he said pulling her in for a hug.

"I think you doing graphic design will be great" she said "but maybe minoring in music would be good too."

"Something to think about" he said.

"You have so many options for your talents Sam" Mercedes said grabbing his hand "you're going to do great here"

"You really think so."

"Babe you know how much I believe in you" she said "and I know there is nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it."

"I love you Mercy and thank you for believing in me."

"I love you too Sam and I always will."

Sam smiled and kissed her on top of her head as they continued to walk hand and hand around the campus.

After they said goodbye to their parents and headed back to the apartment they were met with a very excited Puck;

"Get dressed up nice and sexy" he said.

"Why? What's going on Puck" Mercedes said.

"I just got my first job" Puck said "and we're going out tonight to celebrate."

"Wow that's great dude" Sam said "where's the job?"

"Here for the complex" he said "I talked to the owner and I was cheaper than the other company they used so he hired me. And he said if I do a good job here he would hire me for his other place."

"I am proud of you Puck" Santana said "and since you are working I expect the first round of drinks on you."

"I think can handle that."

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I was talking to some guys who live here and go to UCLA as well and they told me about a place called Circus Disco that was supposed to be pretty hot."

"Sounds good to me" Santana said "I am ready to get my party on."

"Me too and I got the perfect outfit to wear" Mercedes said.

"As long as it's sexy" Puck said.

"Oh it's sexy alright" she said smiling.

"Damn" Sam said.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"I just hate that I am going to have to fight tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you are wearing something really sexy, which I know you are, then I am going to have to fight some dude that is going to try to push up on you I just know it."

"You are not going to have to fight anybody" she said pulling him close to her "because the way I'm going to be all up on you the whole club is going to know that I am yours."

"Mmm I like the way that sounds."

"I'm doing this for selfish reasons though."

"What selfish reasons?"

"I am doing that so every "Barbie Silicon Titty Chick" in that club will know you are mine and won't even think to step to you."

"Girl you know I got yo back" Santana said "I still got razor blades in my hair."

"I know San and I will cut a bitch if I have to."

"There will be no need for that tonight ladies" Puck said "tonight it is all about us. No outsiders tonight I want to celebrate with my family tonight."

"Wait you sayin if some girl wants to dance with you, you will turn her down?" Santana asked.

"Yeah just for tonight."

"And if a girl wants to come home with you tonight then you will just tell her no?" Mercedes asked.

"Yup" he said "as shocking as that sounds I really only want to hang out with you guys tonight."

"Well that's awesome man" Sam said "and we will have a great time together."

"Yeah we will" Puck said "now let's show these LA chumps how we get down in Lima."

Everybody went to get showered and dressed.

"Mercy how many outfits are you going to pull out the closet?"

"I am just trying to find the right one."

"I thought you said you already knew what you were going to wear."

"I thought I did to but when I pulled it out I wasn't feeling it anymore."

"Which one is it?"

"The red and black dress over there" she pointed to the corner of the bed.

"Babe you have to wear this one" he said with a huge grin on his face "this is sexy on the hanger I know its go be even sexier on you."

Mercedes laughed "ok Sam I'll wear that one but now you have to tell me which shoes to wear"

"That's easy" he said "the one's Kurt bought you before we left the one's with the red on the bottom."

"Great choice babe, I am going to have to consult you more often."

"Anytime baby" he said "now you have to help me."

"You know you look sexy in everything you put on" she said smiling.

"So do you, but I still need help."

"Ok well your dark jeans and black button up with your white tee and of course your black tennis shoes."

"That was simple" he said.

"I know what I like and that is my second favorite look to see you in."

"Second? So what is your favorite look?"

"Your birthday suit" she smirked.

His eyes bugged out "well Mercy I can show that look right now if you really like it."

"No Sam" she said backing away from him "we are supposed to be getting ready."

"We got time" he said stalking her.

"No we don't we told Santana and Puck that we will be ready in an hour."

"Fine" he sighed "but later on we'll both be in our birthday suit."

"Oh that is a definite" she said giving him a wink.

Puck called everyone in the kitchen for their pre-party shot.

"Mercedes and Santana said they were finishing putting on their makeup" Sam said.

"Ok, this is going to be a great night bro" Puck said "and just so we can all get our drink on I got these."

"Fake Id's man" Sam said.

"Yeah dude and they are fool-proof trust me."

Sam gave Puck a 'yeah right' look but took it anyway.

Looking at the ID "John Albright age 24" Sam read "do you really think this will work?"

"Trust me dude" Puck reassured him "I've had mine for two years and I have never been busted."

Santana and Mercedes finally made their way to the kitchen and Sam and Puck's jaw dropped at how extremely sexy they both looked.

"Damn ladies I think I have the hottest roommates in LA" Puck said biting his bottom lip.

"Correction" Sam said "_we _have the _sexiest_ roommates in LA."

"You damn right you do" Mercedes said.

"And you two better not ever forget it" Santana said.

"Damn Sam you were right" Puck said.

"Right about what" Sam asked.

"We are going to have to fight tonight."

"I told you."

"There will be no fighting tonight" Mercedes said "we will just all be together."

"Yeah Puck you have the pleasure of walking in the club with me on your arm" Santana said running her hands up and down her body "so don't ruin it by fighting, even though I do like a good fight, but not tonight."

"Ok no fighting" Puck passing out the shots "let's toast to a fun, wild night in LA!"

They all cheered and clinked their glasses and took their shots. They took a cab to the club so they could really party hard. When they arrived at the club Puck informed the bouncer that they were on the list. They were granted entry to the club and led to a V. I. P section of the bar. The setup of the club was spectacular. They had several different levels and each level had their own style of music playing.

"Puck, how did you get us in the V.I.P?" Mercedes asked.

"The guys I told you I talked to about this place his brother is the owner and he called and set everything up for me."

"That was nice of him" Sam said.

"Yeah they seem like cool dudes so I invited them over to watch the game with us on Saturday."

"I don't know how I feel about some strangers in the house" Santana said.

"Don't worry about it Sam and I will be there" Puck said.

"Oh so are we not allowed to watch the game in our house on my TV?" Mercedes asked with her hand on her hip.

"Well I didn't think you would want to" Puck said.

"I happen to like baseball" she said "since I had to go to all of Sam's games I have grown to like the sport."

"Sorry sexy mama I didn't think you would want to but you are always invited."

"You always have a special seat baby" Sam said pulling her close to him "right on my lap."

Mercedes laughed "we would never get through a whole game if I was sitting on your lap."

"You right about that" Sam said kissing her neck.

"And that is my cue to dance" Santana said sliding out of the booth "Puck join me."

"I'm right behind you" he said rolling his eyes at Sam and Mercedes who were in full make out mode now.

Sam and Mercedes finally came up for air to realize Santana and Puck were gone.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked.

Mercedes looked around and spotted them on the dance floor "they're out there dancing."

"Well I think we should join them."

"I agree" she said "let's go show these people how dancing is supposed to look like."

Sam led Mercedes to the dance floor where they joined Santana and Puck. Their sexy moves got some attention from other club goers. The crowd gathered around to watch Mercedes grinding on Sam while he busted out his body roll. The guys drooled and the girls swooned, after dancing for a few more songs Santana and Mercedes excused themselves to go freshen up. When they returned they were not surprised to see Sam and Puck surrounded with female admirers.

"San I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend" Mercedes said clenching her fist "I've been there, done that, but that chick is way too close to my man."

Mercedes was watching the red-head girl touching Sam's forearm and giggling at whatever he was saying.

"Cedes I will cut if you say the word" Santana said.

"No need for that yet" she said "let's just go and get our men back."

"I'm right behind you."

They walked directly in between Sam and Puck disregarding any conversation they were having with the girls and Mercedes pulled Sam in for a hot passionate kiss in which he quickly accepted and wrapped his hands around her waist. Santana quickly followed suit and kissed Puck which completely took him by surprise but he went along with it and pulled her closer. The girls scoffed and walked away feeling very dejected, after they finally broke apart Sam and Puck looked at the two of them with knowing grins on their faces.

"Jealous much" Sam said.

"I was not jealous" Mercedes said "I was just letting them know to step off."

Sam laughed "I had it under control."

"I am sure you did but I had to put the exclamation point on it."

"Exclamation point" he said furrowing his eyebrow.

"Yes" she said "you told her that you had a girlfriend that you loved very much and the kiss said BOOM BITCH BACK THE HELL UP!"

Sam cracked up laughing "you are so damn cute I can't stand it, but you know you can trust me."

"I do completely" she said "that display was strictly for their benefit."

"And whose benefit was that little display for?" Puck asked Santana.

"That was for their benefit and your pleasure" she smirked "I was promised all attention on me tonight and I was not going to let some skanky bitch deny me that so I kissed you, your welcome by the way."

Puck laughed "you know you've been wanting to get all up on this again for a while now."

"Please Puck if I wanted you I could've had you" she said "even before you and Quinn  
broke up this summer."

"Whatever Santana I know you" Puck said "and you want to take another ride on the Puck-a-saurus."

"Keep dreaming" she said.

"Excuse me" Sam said "can we just calm down and have a few drinks and have a good time."

"We can discuss who wants to ride who later" Mercedes said "and before you say anything Sam yes it will be you."

"Damn right" he said "you know me so well."

After several more drinks and dancing they decided that they were ready to call it a night. They jumped in the cab and went home. They were all pretty wasted and they laughed and sang until they got inside. Sam and Mercedes were feeling frisky so they made a quick exit to their bedroom. In the midst of their sex session they were interrupted by a noise.

"Sam did you hear that?"

"No" he said still kissing her neck.

"Stop and listen" she said "I swear I hear something."

"Yeah baby us having sex" he said "well trying to."

Then he heard it too "ok I heard it that time, what is it?"

"I don't know but I am about to find out" she said pushing Sam off of her and grabbing her robe.

Sam got up and put on some shorts and followed her out of the room. When they looked into the living room they were stunned to see Santana and Puck butt ass naked humping like rabbits. Sam had to cover Mercedes mouth and carry her back to the bedroom to keep her from blowing their cover.

"OMG! Sam did you see that?" she screamed/

"I saw it" he said calmly.

"What the hell is that all about?"

"It's called two drunk people having sex."

"But what if they regret it?"

"They probably will."

"What if it causes tension around here?"

"It probably will."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do the only thing we can do, join them" he said laying her on the bed and removing her robe.

"Is this your solution to everything" she said helping him remove his shorts.

"I think better when I'm deep inside you" he smirked.

"Well you better get to thinking then" she said with lust in her eyes.

"AHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" Santana screamed "please tell me we didn't."

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN" Puck said "this is a nightmare."

"I guess they figured out what happened" Sam said.

"Well let the fun begin" Mercedes said.

They both lay in the bed laughing their asses off at their roommate's crazy situation.

**A/N: SANTANA AND PUCK? Who saw that coming? I hope you enjoyed this. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: SO here is the next chapter two in one week I had some time on my hands I hope you enjoy. I thank you all for the love you are already showing this story I hope I can keep making it worth your time and reviews. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

_House Meeting_

_"AHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" Santana screamed "please tell me we didn't."_

_"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN" Puck said "this is a nightmare._

"You are such an asshole Puck" Santana spat.

"Wait how am I an asshole?" Puck asked.

"You took advantage of me when I was drunk and had sex with me."

"Uh sweetheart I think it was the other way around" Puck hissed "you were all over me like a cheap suit."

"I was not."

"How do you know you can't even remember how you got home."

"I may not remember everything but I know I would never sleep with you sober."

"You have before" he said smugly.

Santana rolled her eyes "that was a long time ago and you are still into Quinn."

"Quinn and I are done" Puck said "she made that very clear when she said she did not want to drag her past into the future."

Santana saw the hurt look that came into his eyes "well sorry to hear that Puck but this is not going to happen again."

"That's fine with me" he said "there will be plenty of women who will want to ride on the Puck train."

"I'm sure, but we cannot tell Trouty and Aretha about this because we would never hear the end of it."

"Yeah I agree" Puck said.

"Too late for that" Sam said walking into the living room "if you want us not to know about you two gettin it in then you shouldn't have sex in the living room."

Puck and Santana dropped their heads.

"Does Sexy Mama know?"

"Yeah she was the one who heard you guys."

"Damn now I am going to have to have one of her long drawn out conversations about making better decisions."

"No you won't" Mercedes said walking into the room "you two are grown and what you decide to do is your business just like what Sam and I do is our business. We are in college now and our parents are in Lima so we are responsible for ourselves. I would hope we all look out for each other but we can't tell each other what we can and can't do."

"Or who we can and can't do" Sam smirked.

"Exactly" Mercedes said laughing "I only ask that next time you guys hook up-"

"That won't be happening again" Santana interrupted.

"Whatever, but if does please take it to your bedroom because we sit on that couch" she said scrunching her nose "and I would appreciate if you guys clean the cushions thank you."

She turned and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Sam joined her a minute later "do you think they'll hook up again?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she said "they are sex sharks and if they can't find it from somebody else then they will hook up again."

"I am so glad I am here with you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "and we don't have to worry about finding people to hook up with."

"So am I baby" she said smiling "my man is always here with me."

"And I ain't going nowhere" Sam said pulling her in for a kiss.

Puck and Santana walked in the kitchen;

"Ugh can you take that to your room" Santana said.

"We should've said that to you two last night" Mercedes said with her hand on her hip.

Sam and Puck laughed getting glares from Santana.

"I think this is a good time to make a few house rules" Mercedes said.

"House rules" Puck said "what happened to we're grown and our parents are in Lima?"

"We are grown and our parents are in Lima but we are four individuals who are trying to coexist in one house" Mercedes said "and as we already see we all have our own pet peeves about certain things like the juice incident."

"Aretha is right we need a few rules" Santana said "like the toilet seat needs to be put down Puck."

"Why can't you put it down when you go in there?"

"Why can't you put it down when you finish?"

"I have to agree with Puck on this one" Sam said.

"Excuse me" Mercedes said "I'm with Santana how come you can't put the seat down when you finish? You know you share a bathroom with a lady the gentleman thing to do is to put the seat down."

"What if she ain't no lady" Puck said.

"Fuck you Puck" Santana said.

"You already did Satan" Puck smirked.

"Ok you two calm down" Sam said "I will do my best to remember to put the seat down but if I forget don't jump down my throat."

"Damn Sam I guess Sexy Mama got your balls in her purse."

"It's called keeping the peace" Sam said "so my balls will always have I home deep inside my Mercy."

"Wanky"

"My man is so smart" Mercedes said giving Sam a peck on the lips "which brings us to our next rule the common areas need to stay clean."

"I agree with that rule" Santana said "who knows who might drop by and I don't want to be embarrassed because the living room is a mess."

"Maybe we should have a day we clean" Sam said.

"That's a good idea Trouty mouth."

"Well since we have work and school through the week and Sam and Santana will have games on Saturdays it looks like Sundays will be the best day." Mercedes said "after I get home from church of course.

"Yeah after we get home from church" Sam corrected.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled "so Sunday is cleaning day."

They all agreed to that.

"Now let's talk about guest" Mercedes said.

"We can have guest stay over if we want" Puck said.

"Yeah you can, but keep them entertained in your room" Santana said.

"That goes for you too Satan" Puck stated.

"I know and I will happily follow that rule."

"And if you want to have a few guests over please just let the rest of us know so if we need to study or had plans we could adjust things" Mercedes said.

They all agreed

"That was easy" Sam said "now let's talk about what is really important food."

"What about it?" Santana asked.

"Are we going to always buy for the house or do we need to buy our own food?" Sam asked

They all looked at each other not wanting to be the first to make a suggestion because no one wanted to look selfish or like a mooch;

"I think we should buy our own food" Puck said "so we won't have another juice situation."

"I have to agree with Puck" Santana said.

"Ok then we will be responsible for our on food" Mercedes said turning to Sam "we'll get our food together because you will be so busy with practice you won't have time to shop."

He nodded "you're right babe and I know you know what I like."

"I got to take care of my man" she said giving him a wink "I promised your mom and dad I would."

"That's funny because I promised your mom and dad I would take care of you."

"Well I guess we have to take care of each other" she said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Seriously you two make me sick" Santana said rolling her eyes "is this meeting over?"

"One more issue" Mercedes said "dividing the rent and bills. I volunteer to collect all monies at the first of the month and pay all the bills all at once."

"I'm cool with that" Puck said "we all trust you sexy mama to handle everything."

"Yeah me too" Santana said "so is there anything else because I got to get ready to meet my new squad we have orientation in a few hours and I need to shower

"I think we covered everything" Mercedes said "but we have the right to call a house meeting anytime we have something that needs to be discussed."

They all agreed and Santana and Puck went to their rooms. Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist and began leading her to the bedroom.

"Sam, where are we going?"

"To our room" he said in a low voice.

"Why are we going to our room?" she asked giggling.

"Because I need to think" he said.

"What do you need to think about now?"

"I have to go to my first practice in a few hours and I need to get in the zone before I get there so I can make a good impression on the coaches and my teammates."

"And what does that have to do with us going to the room?"

"Mercy you help me get in the zone so stop asking so many questions and get your sexy ass in that bed and take care of your man like you promised my mama you would."

"Sam you are a hot ass mess" she said getting in the bed "but a promise is a promise."

"And you got a hot ass" he smirked.

"This is not gonna happen before every practice Sam" she said "I did come here to get an education."

"I can teach you a few things" he said in his sexy voice.

"Oh you've already done that" she giggled "but I need to learn things outside this bedroom."

"Ok maybe not every practice but before every home game."

"What about away games?"

"Phone sex" he said.

"You are crazy boy."

"Crazy about you Mercy" he said.

"I am crazy about you too Sam."

"So how about less talking and more lovin."

They started kissing and exploring each other's body when there was a knock on the door;

"WHAT?" Sam said

"I wanted to remind you that you did promise to take me to orientation and I didn't want Aretha's magic clit to cloud your brain and you make me late."

Mercedes laughed so loud at how crass Santana was being "San I won't let him forget."

"Like I trust you to remember once you get the magic stick all up in you."

It was Sam's turn to laugh "I am not going to forget Satan and the longer you stand by the door the later we're going to be because I am going to finish what I started."

"Whatever just get your five minutes in and come on" she said.

"I guarantee it won't be five minutes" Sam said "I am definitely not a minute man."

"I know that's right" Mercedes chimed in.

"Ugh ya'll make me sick" Santana said walking off.

Sam and Mercedes was cracking up laughing "this is going to be fun seeing how many ways we can annoy Santana" Sam said.

"Sounds fun" Mercedes said licking her lips "but you know what else sounds fun? You finish what you started."

"Yeah that does sound fun" he said crashing his lips against hers.

Mercedes glanced at the clock on the nightstand "uh babe I think this is going to have to be another quickie."

"Why?" he asked in between kissing her collarbone and massaging her breast.

"Well you still have to shower, get dressed, take Santana to wherever she has to go, and then get to your practice and you only have an hour."

"Dammit" he said "ok a quickie it is but tonight it is so on."

Mercedes laughed "I'll rest up for that."

"You better" he said grabbing a condom out the drawer "because you are going to need it."

"I look forward to it."

Sam slid two fingers inside her core getting her nice and wet. He slid his dick to her slick middle and gently entered her.

"Sam this is a quickie I need it fast and hard baby."

"Whatever my baby wants she gets."

Sam quickened his pace and was plowing inside her making her moan and scream his name;

SSSAAAMMMM that feels so good."

"FUCK MERCY DAMN YOU ARE SO TIGHT."

Mercedes could feel herself going over the edge and so could Sam. He gave her a few more thrust and massaged her clit and she was gone.

"SSSSSSHHHIIIIITTTT SSSAAAAMMMM OOOoooOO"

Sam was right behind her speaking a language nobody knew;

TYGIULIULGTYUYlOOonIIHU SHIT MERCY."

They held each other until they could come down from their sex high. Sam got up to discard the condom and shower. He was showered and dressed in ten minutes. Mercedes was still lying in the bed wrapped in the sheet with the 'just got fucked' look which Sam thought was super sexy.

"Damn I hate leaving you looking like that baby."

"Bye Sam before Santana comes and bust this door down and drag you out of here."

"Ok I'll be back" he said doing his terminator impression.

"SAM GET YO PALE ASS OUT HERE AND LET'S GO" Santana yelled.

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed Mercedes "bye babe."

"Bye boo" she said laughing.

She heard the door close and she laid back down only to hear a light tap at the door "come in."

Puck opened the door "hey sexy mama."

"Hey Puck what's up?"

"I came to tell you I am going out to put up some of my flyers should be back in a few hours."

"Oh you need some help?"

"No I got it" he said "and by the looks of things you need to get some rest since Evans left you thoroughly fucked."

Mercedes blushed, with the crassness of Santana and Puck she was going to be doing that a lot. She sighed "bye Puck see you when you get back."

Puck laughed "bye mama."

"Why did I have to end up with these crazy people in my life?" she said rolling her eyes before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So there you have it folks what do you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. I am trying to figure this story out but it is coming together. I want to thank everyone who favorite and followed this story. My reviewers you know you ROCK MY SOCKS! I appreciate you so much your words give me life and I need them with this story. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

The four roommates had become very comfortable with each other over the last month they have been living together. They have a comfortable rhythm around the house. Since school started everyone pretty much knew each other schedule. Puck is usually the first to leave in the mornings to start working. Sam is usually up early with him due to morning practices. Mercedes and Santana would usually leave about seven thirty so they could be on campus for their eight o'clock class. Sam, Mercedes, and Santana would meet up for lunch followed by more classes and generally everybody is back home by 8:00pm. They have also grown accustom to everybody's at home attire. Sam and Puck would hardly ever wear shirts in the house, which was fine with Mercedes and Santana. Eye candy never hurt nobody was what they always say. Sam and Puck appreciated the attire the girls wore as well, usually it was short shorts and a tank top, sometimes it was a sports bra but it was the right amount of clothing to make Sam and Puck very happy to be their roommates. Mercedes and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table going over their project they had for their Music Appreciation class.

"So Aretha what should we do to show the professor our love for the classics?"

"I think we should do a short presentation and then show him by performing a classic."

"I like the way you think girl" Santana said "we need to show these folks on this campus who run this."

"Right" Mercedes said "show them who the HBIC's really are."

"You damn right. So are we going sit here and ignore the fact that this is the class where that very sexy Sean guy was openly flirting with you today?"

"He was not flirting with me" Mercedes said blushing "he was just being nice and even if he was I'm not the least bit interested in him."

"Who are we not the least bit interested in?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some guy in our Music Appreciation class" Mercedes said "Santana thinks he was flirting with me."

"I don't think I know."

"I think he was being friendly" she said "but no matter if he was or not I already got a man."

"Damn right" Sam said smiling.

"And I love him very much" Mercedes said walking over and wrapping her hands around his waist.

"You better" he said kissing her lips "because he loves you very much."

"Well Aretha you ain't the only one getting flirted with" Santana smirked.

"Wait some chick was pushing up on my boo already?"

"What are you talking about Satan?" Sam asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Trouty" Santana said "the Quinn look-a-like who was all up in your trouty mouth yesterday after practice."

Mercedes looked up at Sam with a 'really' look on her face. He sighed and shook his head.

"The same chick who I had to shut down today at practice" she continued "you're welcome."

Sam laughed "thank you Satan but that was not necessary because I already shut it down yesterday."

"Well she didn't take it as rejection because she was talking about how she was going to get you to ask her out today at practice."

"How you know she was talking about me?"

"I asked her who she was talking about and she said the blonde guy on the football team with the humungous lips."

Sam glared at her.

"Ok maybe I added the lips part" she said "but she did say number 6."

"Yeah that's you babe" Mercedes said

"Well she can try" Sam said "but it will be an epic fail."

"Damn Right" Mercedes said.

"I'll point her out to you Saturday at the game Cedes so you can keep an eye on her."

"Thanks San I will definitely do that."

"You two are a mess" Sam said "I hope no threats will be made to that poor unsuspecting girl."

"Only if she continues to try and step to you" Mercedes said.

"So are you going to point out this Sean guy to me?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow.

"I will" Santana said raising her hand.

"Thanks Santana" he said.

Mercedes side-eyed Santana "Sam you're not going to do anything are you?"

"Not unless I have to" he said shrugging his shoulders "he might need an exclamation point to you telling him you had a man."

"Did you tell him that Wheezy? Because I think I missed that part."

Sam looked at Mercedes waiting to hear the answer. If looks could kill Santana would be dead three times over with the look Mercedes was giving her.

"No Satan I did not tell him that exactly."

"So what did you say exactly?" Sam asked.

"Sam I told him I wasn't interested."

"So you couldn't tell him why you weren't interested?"

"I was hoping he would just see I wasn't interested and leave me alone."

"And did he?"

"I guess so" she said "we don't have class again until tomorrow."

"Wow that's interesting" Sam said grabbing his sandwich and bottle water and headed to the living room.

Mercedes followed behind him "what's interesting?"

"That you expect me to tell every girl that says hello that I have a girlfriend and you don't feel it's necessary to tell a guy that you have a boyfriend" he said flipping the channels.

"I didn't say it wasn't necessary Sam I just knew that he wasn't interested in me that way so there was no need to divulge that information."

"Mercedes, the man offered you his phone number how much more interested does he have to be in order for you to mention me?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip trying to think of something to come back with but couldn't. She doesn't know why she just didn't tell Sean she had a boyfriend. She hated to admit this even to herself that she was kind of flattered at his advances. It wasn't like guys were beating down her door. She knew Sam would never understand how she felt because he constantly had girls flirting with him. This was all so new to her and she didn't really know how to handle it.

"I guess you're right Sam and I'm sorry" she said "I will tell him tomorrow that I have a boyfriend."

"You do whatever you want Mercedes" Sam said and got up and went to the room.

"Where did Trouty mouth go?" Santana asked coming out of the kitchen.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her "why did you say that? Are you trying to start a fight with Sam and I?"

"No I was seriously asking if you said that because I didn't hear it. I wasn't trying to be messy" she said "but you know you should have told him that piece of info."

"I didn't think I had to. I told him I was not interested and that was that."

"Wheezy I am disappointed in you."

"San-"

"No you know you wrong and you know I know you accepted dudes number because he said some bull about singing with you someday."

"He was talking about starting a band and wanted to keep in touch if I was interested in singing in it."

"So why not tell Sam that?"

Mercedes sighed "I don't know."

"Well I'll say this and I'm done he told the chick he had a woman the minute he realized she was flirting" she said and walked to her room.

If Santana was trying to make her feel lower than dirt mission accomplished. She knew she was wrong and she knew she had to make it right. She went to the room and saw Sam lying on the bed drawing in his sketch book. She sat next to him;

"What you drawing?"

"Just some ideas that popped in my head of a character I might want to put in my novel."

"Oh" she was trying to find the right thing to say at the moment "Sam are you mad at me?"

He just looked at her and went back to drawing.

"So I will take that as a yes" she said "I'm sorry I didn't tell him I had a boyfriend I just didn't think it was necessary."

"Ok" he said.

"That's it just ok" she said "you have nothing else to say?"

"Nope, you said you didn't think it was necessary then it wasn't."

"So why do I feel like you're angry with me?"

"I have no idea Mercedes" he said still drawing "it's not necessary for me to be angry."

"Now I know you're angry" she said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because ever since you found out I didn't tell him about you, you have called me Mercedes and you never call me Mercedes unless you're angry with me."

He stopped drawing "I'm more hurt than angry. You make such a huge deal when it comes to girls flirting with me that I need to let them know I have a girl and make sure they know who you are but when the shoe is on the other foot it's not necessary."

"Sam he wasn't flirting with me" she said "he was networking."

Sam turned his head and stared at her "really Mercedes networking is what you came up with?"

"Really Sam he's starting a band and he wanted me to sing in it that's it."

"So you couldn't say that before now?"

"I don't know why I didn't say something sooner."

"Mercedes I need you to be honest with me no matter what you think my reaction is going to be" he said "can you do that for me?"

"Yes Sam."

"Was he flirting with you?"

She nodded "yes."

"Did you know he was flirting with you?"

"Yes I did."

"So you liked the fact that another guy was flirting with you."

She bit her lip trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling "yes."

"Mercedes, did you accept his number?"

She dropped her head with no response.

Sam got up and walked out the room and out of the apartment. Mercedes could no longer stop the tears from falling. She sobbed loudly in her pillow. Santana came in and wrapped her arms around her and just let her cry. Puck pulled up just in time to see Sam storming out of the apartment.

"Where you headed?"

"Out" Sam spat.

"Whoa dude everything ok?" Puck asked.

"Just need to clear my head."

"Something happen between you and Sexy Mama?"

Sam stopped immediately when he mentioned Mercedes "why would you think that?"

"Because you only get this riled up over your family and Sexy Mama."

He took a deep breath "Mercedes had some dude flirting with her and she didn't feel it was necessary to tell him she had a boyfriend."

"And you're upset over that?"

"Yes because I have to damn near wear a shirt with a picture of her and a flashing neon sign that says she is my girlfriend if another girl even says hello to me but she doesn't find it necessary to tell this dude offering his phone number to her that she has a boyfriend."

"I am sure dude knew she wasn't interested. Mama always let's guys know she is off limits without being direct about it."

"I just wanna know why it is good for her but not for me. When I say I handled a situation with a girl she gets to be sassy diva and go off about 'how she had to let a bitch know to back the hell up" he said in his best Mercedes voice "but she can't be sassy and tell a dude she got a man and he need to back the hell up."

Puck stood there and let him vent.

"Then she comes up with this story about how dude wasn't flirting he was "networking" seriously I'm supposed to be like oh ok no problem then" he said waving his hands in the air "no need to tell him you got a boyfriend if it was just "networking" bullshit."

Puck leaned against the car shaking his head at how dramatic his friend was being "are you done?"

"Yeah I guess" Sam said.

"Ok yes I agree she should have told him she had a boyfriend since it was obvious dude was flirting" Puck said "and she does make a huge deal when it comes to girls flirting with you."

"Exactly" Sam said folding his arms.

"Even though you did think that was cute."

He smiled "well it kinda is."

"And the whole networking thing is kinda lame" he said laughing "but he probably did tell her that. You know how guys lie."

"True" he said shaking his head.

"You know even though we think mama is sexy as hell we know what she thinks about herself and how she thinks other people see her. So she might have been flattered somebody other than you or me flirted with her."

"I think you're right" he said "but it still hurts."

"I know but you know our diva has some body issues and she needs you to be patient with her coming into her sexy. Because other guys are going to notice her and some are even going to approach her so what you have to do is be secure in your relationship and know she is not going anywhere. And she loves you, Santana and I have heard how much she loves you every night since we been here."

That drew a wide smile on Sam's face remembering the passion filled nights they shared since they been in LA.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he said "she has always made me feel like her one and only so why would that change now right?"

"Exactly" Puck said "now go back up there make up with your woman and dick her down like I know you want to."

Sam laughed "thanks man I needed that pep talk."

"Hey that's what I'm here for" he said "I'm go grab Satan and go get something to eat so you and Sexy mama can have some alone time."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem."

They walked back in the house and Sam walked to his bedroom to see Santana still holding a weeping Mercedes. Sam cleared his throat and Santana looked up and gave him a cold stare. He shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat next to Mercedes.

"Mercy, can we talk?"

She looked up shocked to see him sitting there. She didn't even notice he came back. She sat there still crying but said nothing.

"Please Mercy."

She looked at Santana and nodded and Santana got up and left the room. Not before giving Sam another cold glare. Sam chuckled and shook his head at her stares.

"Mercy I want to say-"

"No Sam" Mercedes interrupted "I need to speak first."

He nodded for her to continue;

"I am so sorry for not telling Sean about you. I should have said something from the first moment he asked and offered his number. I don't know why I was so flattered by his advances. I don't want him I only want you Sam and I am so sorry if I didn't make that plain to him. You are my one and only Sam and I will never make you feel like you aren't ever again."

Sam grabbed her hands "are you done?"

She nodded her head;

"Good now it's my turn" he said "I know why you felt the way you did and it's ok to be flattered that someone finds you attractive. That's human nature to want to be found attractive by others. I just ask that your reactions to this particular situation is the same you ask of me."

"You're right Sam and I'm sure this won't be an on-going problem since not too many guys-"

"Mercedes don't you even finish that sentence" Sam spat "you need to stop acting like no one finds you attractive. If that was the case I wouldn't be here, Puck wouldn't call you sexy mama, Artie wouldn't constantly call you his wifey and this Sean dude wouldn't have approached you. You are a sexy, beautiful, gorgeous woman and I wish you could see what I see in you."

"Sam I-"

"Mercy, I just want to let this go because I hate seeing you cry. That tears me up inside and all I ever want is to see you smile."

"So do I Sam please say you forgive me" she pleaded.

"I forgive you Mercy" he said "I love you."

"Sam I love you too boo" she straddled his lap and hugged and kissed him "I hate you being angry with me."

"But if we never got angry we could never make up" he said.

"And I do love making up with you" she smirked.

"Well I think we should do a lot less talking and a lot more making up."

"I do love the way you think" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was in the locker room after practice and was getting dressed. One of the guys from the team came and settled into the locker next to him.

"You looked good out there."

"Thanks" Sam said "I felt good and loose today."

Sam was putting some of his things in the locker when he noticed the guy staring in his locker.

"You need something?" Sam asked.

"No the pictures you got in your locker" he said "they look familiar."

"Oh those are some of my friends from high school."

"You know Mercedes Jones?"

Sam now looking at this dude like he was crazy bringing up his Mercy "yeah she's my girlfriend."

"Wait you are dating Mercedes Jones?"

"Yeah I am" Sam said getting really annoyed now "how do you know Mercy?"

"I went to McKinley for a year and was in glee club with her" he said "my name is Matt Rutherford."

"Wait a minute I heard of you. I'm Sam Evans I guess I kinda took your place in glee."

They shook hands and Matt looked at the rest of Sam's pictures.

"Wow this is a small world" Matt said "well since you said Mercedes is your girlfriend I know you keep up with her but what about the rest of the glee club?"

"Well I live with Mercy, Puck and Santana."

"So that girl was Santana on the cheerleading team" he said "I said it looked like her but I didn't think it was."

"Yup that's Santana" Sam said.

"And Puck goes here too?" Matt asked.

"No he started a pool cleaning business out here."

"Wow that is awesome" he said "and you all live together?"

"Yup just one big happy family" Sam said smiling.

"I would love to see them" Matt said "it's been a long time since I've seen them."

"Well you should come by the apartment" Sam said "I am sure they will be happy to see you. Are you busy tonight?"

"No I got time."

"Cool everybody should be home about eight or so."

"Well how about eight thirty?"

"Sounds good to me" Sam said writing down the address "they are going to be so surprised to see you."

"I'm sure they will" he said "I'll see you later Sam."

"Yeah you too Matt" Sam said heading out the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night everybody was sitting around doing various things around the house. They decided to order pizza for dinner. At 8:15 there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Sam said.

He went and answered the door and saw Matt standing there.

"Sorry I'm a bit early" Matt said "I guess I was kind of anxious."

"No problem bro come on in" Sam said "hey guys I got a surprise for you."

"Pizza is not a surprise Trouty Mouth we knew you ordered-" Santana's jaw dropped when she saw Matt standing there "MATT!"

"Hey Santana" he said.

"Oh My God Matt" she said running up giving him a hug.

"What is all the hollering about?" Puck said coming out of his room and he looked and saw him "MATT!"

"Puckerman" Matt said "look at you."

"Rutherford man it's been a long time."

"Yes it has man how are-"

Mercedes came from out of her room and was standing in the hallway not really paying attention. His eyes gazed over her form and his mouth went dry. _This could not be the same girl. She is beautiful, not that she wasn't before but this is not the same Mercedes I knew. This is Mercedes Jones the grown and sexy edition. _

"Mercedes Jones" Matt said.

She looked up and saw who was standing in her living room and she covered her mouth with her hand "MATT!"

"That's what my momma named me."

"OMG I can't believe it's you" she said coming over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here" he said still hugging her.

Sam had enough of that "yeah he is on the football team" he said pulling Mercedes out of the hug. _That went on way too long for my liking._

"Really" Mercedes said "that's great."

"Yeah bro I'm glad you kept up with football" Puck said "you were really good."

"Yeah that is one of the reasons I transferred" he said "my dad wanted me to go to a school with a winning team."

"Well you should have stayed one more year" Mercedes said wrapping her arms around Sam "because my boo led the Titans to back to back championships."

"Wow that's awesome Sam."

"We finally got a good coach" Puck said.

"Yeah coach Bieste was awesome" Sam said.

"You were awesome" Mercedes said giving him a quick peck.

"Aww thank you baby" he said tapping her on the ass.

"Excuse our resident horn dogs" Santana said rolling her eyes "they are always this disgusting."

"Hater" Mercedes sang "so why are we standing around like we have no place to sit?"

Everybody sat down and started talking about the old days at McKinley and finding out what was going on in Matt's life.

"So you guys finally won Nationals?" Matt asked.

"Yup we finally did it" Mercedes said.

"I remember when we couldn't get past regionals."

"Well a lot changed after you left Matt" Puck said.

"I see" he said glancing at Mercedes.

"Yeah Santana here switched sides" Puck said.

"Wait WHAT!" Matt said.

"Yup she and Brittney were enjoying lady kisses."

"Say it ain't so" Matt said looking at Santana

"Yes it is I love me some lady love" she said.

"But occasionally she re-visits the stick" Sam said "ain't that right Puck."

"Shut it Trouty" she said.

"So do you guys talk to anybody else from glee?"

"Yeah" Santana said "we pretty much talk to everybody."

"Yeah we have a monthly Skype session with everybody" Sam said.

"Yeah we need to get you in that" Mercedes said "the guys would be so surprised to hear from you."

"I would love that" he said "it would be nice to hear from everybody again."

They talked some more about glee club and the subject of all the glee romances came up.

"So is Rachel and Finn still together?" Matt asked.

"No Franken-teen finally came to his senses and dumped Hobbit and got with a newbie named Sunshine" Santana said.

"And what about you Puck?"

"I was dating Quinn" he said "but we broke up this summer."

"So what about Artie and Tina they were good together?"

"They broke up that next year Tina is dating Mike" Mercedes said.

"What get outta here" Matt said "Tina and Mike wow."

"Yup" Sam said "and Artie is dating another newbie Sugar."

"And then you two" Matt said looking at Sam and Mercedes "so how did you guys end up together?"

"Typical glee fashion" Mercedes said "he dated Quinn and Santana before finally realizing the hotness that is Mercedes Jones."

"Yeah it took me a minute but I got it together and got my girl."

"So since you took my place" Matt said "I wonder if I never left would I be sitting here with the hotness that is Mercedes Jones."

"Not if I came" Sam said "eventually we would have still ended up together."

"You sure about that."

"As sure as my name is Sam Evans."

Mercedes saw Sam getting angrier by the second with this conversation so she changed the subject.

"So you guys ready for the game on Saturday?" Mercedes said looking at Matt and Sam.

"Well I am" Sam said "even though I probably won't be able to play."

"Yeah with us being freshmen we are not likely to get any playing time" Matt said "but just being out there is cool with me."

"And getting to finally put on the uniform" Sam said.

"Yeah" Matt said "its official then."

"Well I can't wait" Mercedes said "and I'm go be cheering for my man even if he ain't on the field."

"Ugh Wheezy please can you please chill with that."

"Again I say hater" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Well I hate to cut this reunion short but I got to get some studying done tonight" Matt said "maybe we can get together again?"

"Yeah bro" Puck said "now that we know you're here we are going be seeing a lot of each other."

"Yeah" Santana said "you're still family even if you left."

"Exactly" Mercedes said "once a gleek always a gleek."

Matt laughed "well that is good to know."

Everybody exchanged contact information so they can all keep in touch.

"I'll see you guys later" Matt said giving everyone hugs and handshakes before leaving.

"It was good seeing him again" Mercedes said.

"Yeah" Santana said "it is crazy how he and Sam ended up meeting each other."

"If he never looked in my locker and saw your picture Mercy I would have never known who he was."

"You have my picture in your locker" she cooed.

"I sure do baby" he said wrapping his hands around her waist "and I look at it every day before and after practice."

"Aww baby" she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I think I like it better when they mad at each other" Puck said.

"I know that's right" Santana said.

"How about if we do us and them a favor and head to our room" Sam said.

"Right behind you boo."

**~Meanwhile~**

As Matt was heading back to his dorm he thought about all the events that had just taken place. _Mercedes is dating Sam huh? Well I don't know how solid that relationship is and frankly I don't care all I know is that I never got over my feelings for Mercedes and we never got the opportunity to finish what we started. I believe fate brought us to the same place at the same time and I am going to make sure that this time we will have more than one date. _

**A/N: So there you have it folks what do you think? Matt is here so what do we think? So Matt and Mercedes went out? Is Sean going be a problem? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! I have to say thank you all for your loving words and I want to let you know my eye is doing much better now. I promise I have not been overdoing it. I have been resting and taking it easy but it was so hard not to write a little when all that rest made me think of more to write… LOL. So here is an update and I do hope you enjoy it. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

It was game day and Sam was up early. He was so excited to finally be stepping out on that field as a Bruin. Never in his wildest dream had he ever thought this day would come. He wanted to go to college but he knew with his grades and his struggle with dyslexia going to a major university was going to be hard. Everything changed when he met his Mercy. She was the match that lit the fire he needed to focus and get his grades up and work harder in football. She was always there letting him know how smart he was and how much she believed in him. The days he would get down on himself or get a bad grade she was there to lift his sprits and tell him that it was ok and never let him stay down in the dumps about school. She was even his motivation to get his highlight reel together for all the universities. He loved her for everything she did for him but he loved her more for everything that she is. Speaking of his Mercy he realized what time it was, it was time for some "Pre-Game Lovin."

"Mercy wake up" he said peppering her with kisses.

She groaned and moved away from him.

"Mercy baby wake up" he said with more kisses and cupping her breast.

"Saaammm stop I'm tired" she whined.

"Baby it game day" he moaned licking her earlobe.

"Ok so good luck" she said "now leave me alone."

"Babe are you forgetting my 'pre-game ritual'?"

She opened one eye and looked at him with the 'really' look "boy we handled that last night."

"No that was last night" he said "I need you before every game remember."

"You don't need me Sam" she said "you want me"

"Same thing baby" he said sucking on her right breast and massaging the left "you know you want it just as much as I do so why fight it?"

She felt her body betraying her with every touch, kiss, and lick. She knew he was right but she loved hearing him beg for it. Sam continued to kiss her already naked body up and down.

"Mmmm baby you taste so good" he said "are we done with the game now because I need to shower and get ready to go."

"Yes you smug ass" she said "it's time to get in the zone."

"You would be already on your second orgasm by now if you would just give it up when I ask you babe" he said hovering over her and sliding his erection up and down her already wet core.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said giving him a wink "now I need my Quarterback to score a touchdown."

"Then I'm going for two baby" he said kissing down her stomach and in between her thighs "two orgasms from you that is."

Sam swiped his tongue inside her slick core. Her body reacted to his touch with a moan. He loved seeing her react to his touch and that only made him want to please her more. He continued to devour her core like his life depended on it. He slid his long index finger inside quickly followed by another. She began to move her hips to the rhythm Sam was setting. He did what Sam did best and strummed her clit and hit all the right chords to make her sing his name in the key of Sam.

"OOooOOOOO SSSAAAAAMMMM!"

He enjoyed all of her essence she made just for him. He achieved his first goal of orgasm number one. He decided that foreplay was over and he wanted, no he needed to be inside his Mercy. He grabbed a condom out of the nightstand and made quick work of putting it on and sliding inside his favorite place. He didn't even give her time to adjust before he began to thrust inside her.

"FUCK SSSAAAAMMM!"

She arched her back and their bodies were so in sync with each other. They moved with each other like they were dancing on a dance floor. The sounds that were coming from them were like a harmonious melody of a song that only they knew. Sam thrusts himself harder and faster into Mercedes feeling him coming closer to reaching his edge. He started massaging her clit to bring her with him to the edge. A few more thrust and the clit massage was all Mercedes needed to go over and willingly take Sam with her.

"OOOOOOO SSSAAAMMMM SSSHHIIIIITTTT!"

"MMMEEEERRRRRCCCYYY DAMMIT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

They held each other so tight until they came down from their sex induced high. Once Sam could feel his legs could function again he got up and discarded the condom. He slid back in the bed to find Mercedes already sleep.

"Well I guess my job here is done" he said with a smirk and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Sam was completely dressed and ready to go. He wanted to wake her up to find out if she was going to make it to the pre-game celebration but she looked so peaceful. So he decided to leave a note and set the alarm to go off in plenty of time so she could decide what she wanted to do. He put her ticket right next to the clock and his note. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and left to go meet up with the team. A few hours later the alarm went off and Mercedes turned it off not realizing what time it was. She was expecting Sam's arms to be wrapped around her but she felt nothing. She looked around the room to see if he was still there but all she saw was a note;

_Mercy,_

_I didn't want to wake you because you looked so beautiful and peaceful and thoroughly fucked…LOL I know you are rolling your eyes right now. _(And she was) _I left yours and Puck's tickets to the game on the nightstand. I set the alarm early enough to decide if you wanted to come to the pre-game celebration or not text me and let me know what your plans are. I love you baby and thanks for our "pre-game ritual" I feel so loose right now if they needed me I am more than ready to play._

_Love Sam_

Mercedes smiled at how silly Sam was but loved how sweet he was. She got up and went to find out what Puck wanted to do.

"Hey Puck were you planning on going to the pre-game celebration?"

"Hell yeah I wanna see all the new booty this campus has to offer and I was told that the pre-game celebration is where they all come out."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "fine Puck I should be ready in about an hour."

"Alright sexy mama" he said "did you man leave the tickets?"

"Yeah he did" she said.

"Cool, I'm about to get all sexy for the ladies."

"You do that."

Mercedes went and showered and got dressed in her blue jeans and her custom made jersey she had made with Sam's number 6 and Evans on the back of course she had it altered to fit her various curves. She had to represent her man well as well as show his soon-to-be groupies who the number one chick in his life was. She made her way to the kitchen to get her a quick bite when Puck came out of his room. He did exactly what he said he was going to do and got all sexy for the new booty. He wore dark jeans that hung off his hips just right, a white wife beater tank top that clung to his chest, an open blue button down shirt, a pair of brown boots, and sunglasses.

"Damn Puck" Mercedes said smiling "looking good, you meant what you said about getting all sexy today."

"Damn right sexy mama" he said "I need for the ladies of LA to recognize the Puck-a-saurus is here and ready to fulfill each and every one of their fantasies and desires."

"Well I think mission accomplished because you look scrumptious."

"I could say the same about you mama" he said looking her up and down "Sammy boy is going to flip when he sees you in that outfit. It is hitting every curve perfectly and the fact that you are going to be the only one with an Evans jersey is truly going to make him happy."

"I hope so" she said "I am so excited about seeing him out there I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah we all are mama" Puck said "so you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me grab the tickets" she said. As she was heading in her room her phone beeped indicating she got a text message. It was from Santana.

**Aretha these chicks are really trying me today~ Snixx**

**What's going on San? ~M**

**So we getting ready for the game and most of the cheerleaders put a number of one of the players on their cheek right so naturally I am going to rep Trouty ~Snixx**

**Of course ~M**

**But then little Miss Quinn wannabe steps to me and tells me I need to find another player to rep. And I'm like what excuse me? And she repeats her last statement and tells me that she's going to rep number 6 and I need to back the hell up ~Snixx**

**No she didn't ~M**

**Yes she did. So when I politely informed her that number 6 is my friend and roommate and my best friend's boyfriend do you know what she had the audacity to tell me? ~Snixx**

**What? ~M**

** She said none of that mattered because she was determined to make him hers and his little girlfriend better get used to a little competition. ~Snixx**

**San please tell me you went all LHA on her ass ~M**

**You know I was about to when the coach came in and told us it was time to get out there. ~Snixx**

**Oh you are going to have to point her out to me ~M**

**She will be easy to spot since she went on and put number 6 on her face. So Trouty got two people reppin him today at the game because I sure wasn't going to change ~Snixx**

**And you don't have to but this chick is going to have to feel the wrath of DIVA Jones so she knows I am definitely not afraid of a little competition but she will lose every time ~M**

**I know that's right. Are you coming to the pre-game? ~Snixx**

**Yeah Puck and I were about to head out now ~M**

**Good you will see her there ~Snixx**

**I look forward to it ~M**

Mercedes was fuming at this point. She knew this would happen and even prepared herself for moments like this but this chick seem to be a new type of aggressive and she was sure she would have to take this chick to the carpet. She grabbed the tickets and headed out. She was so ready to get to the pre-game now.

Once they found a spot to park Mercedes and Puck headed to a spot on the parade route and set up shop there. Puck was definitely on the prowl and he made no secret about it.

"Mmmm look at all this fine booty mama" he said "I am in heaven."

"Really Puck?" she said "stop acting like you have never seen a woman before."

"Oh I have seen plenty of women" he said "but some of these women got something extra and I need to explore and see what it is."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "fine Puck you go explore. Here is your ticket just in case we get separated and I will see you at the game."

"Sounds like a plan mama" he said kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you later."

"Bye Puck."

She stood there waiting on the festivities to start when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Sean standing behind her.

"Hey Sean" she said.

"Hey Mercedes how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good" he said "I see your ready for the game" pointing to her jersey.

"Yeah I am" she said.

"You already got your favorite player I see but I don't know Evans is he an alumni?"

"No" she said "he is a freshman player and my boyfriend."

"Oh" he said shocked "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah I do his name is Sam Evans and he is number 6. Here's a picture" she said pulling out her phone.

"Wow not what I expected" he said.

"What is that supposed to mean" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wait calm down" he said "I meant it was unexpected that you had a boyfriend since you never said anything when I was trying to holla at you."

"I guess I should have said something but you had mentioned a band and I figured you wanted to work with me and nothing else" she said.

"I was so trying to holla" he said "but you did kind of brush me off so I just thought you weren't interested."

She laughed "I guess I need to be clearer next time."

"That would be nice" he said laughing "but I was serious about starting a band and after hearing you and Santana singing in class I would definitely be interested in having you both in it."

"Well I can run it pass San and see if she is interested."

"Yes do that please."

They heard the band start playing and the celebration starting so they decided to watch together. She danced to the music as the band played. She screamed for Santana when the cheerleaders came by. Santana saw her and smiled and quickly pointed out the Quinn wanna be who we have come to find out her name is Katie. Mercedes gave her a once over and knew she had nothing to worry about. Her man liked ass and that chick had none. Her man like full breast and again this chick had none. Then a float with all the players on it came down the street and Mercedes screamed her head off for her number 6. Sean just looked at her and smiled he could tell right then they were not just a fly-by-night couple especially when he saw the look on Sam's face when he finally spotted her amongst the sea of humanity. The smile that came on his face was priceless and he blew her several kisses and she returned each one right back to him. They mouthed their I love you's back and forth and the scene was just so beautiful that Sean had to say something.

"So that's your man huh?"

She smiled so bright "yeah that's him."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes very much."

"I can tell" he said "the look on your face when you saw him said love, pride, and adoration."

She blushed "am I that obvious?"

"Yeah you are" he said "but so was your man. Once he spotted you he smiled the biggest, goofiest grin I'd ever seen. And he made sure to tell you that he loved you. Now some chick sitting in this vicinity might have thought that was for them but I saw exactly who it was for."

Mercedes couldn't keep the smile off her face if she wanted to. She loved hearing that somebody else saw the love she had for Sam and he had for her. That made her heart flutter.

"So you wanna walk to the stadium with me?" Sean asked

"Sure" she said "it looks like my roommate has found his target for the night" seeing Puck talking to another Quinn wannabe.

"I was going to ask you about him?" he said as they started walking.

"Yeah that's Puck one of my best friends and roommates."

"So your boyfriend doesn't mind you living with that guy?"

"Sam lives there too" she said "as well as Santana."

"Wait so all four of you guys live in one apartment?"

"Yup" she said "we found a really nice size three bedroom apartment and it is enough space where we don't feel like we're on top of one another."

"That's awesome" he said "I already know next year I am getting an apartment off campus because I can't stand my roommate."

"Wow already" she said.

"He is an arrogant jerk. He thinks since he is a football player he is all that but he ain't nobody to me. He probably won't even get to play since he is a freshman so I don't know why he act the way he does."

"That is awful" she said "I am so happy I am not having roommate issues. We have all known each other since high school so we knew we could live together."

"Wow that is cool you guys all came here together" he said.

Before they knew it they had made it to the stadium and were on their way inside.

"Well I guess I should go find my seat" he said.

"Yeah me too" she said "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah you will" he said "by the way Mercedes feel free to use my number just to talk sometimes."

"Sure Sean you seem to know a great deal about music" she said.

"I have been doing this music thing since my sophomore year in high school so I am ready to show the world what I can do."

"Well I can't wait to see what you can do. I'll see you Monday."

"I'll be cheering for your boy" he said with a smile.

"Do that" she said "because so will I."

She turned to go find her seat and to her surprise when she got there Puck was already there.

"How did you beat me here I know I left before you?"

"I drove over here" he said "I saw you walking over here with that dude."

"That was Sean" she said.

"Oh that was the dude Sam was all pissed off about."

"Yeah he was but I let Sean know I had a man and he was real cool about it. He is actually staring a band and was interested in Santana and I joining."

"That's cool mama" he said putting his hands in the air "you don't have to explain nothing to me I ain't your man."

She gave Puck a side-eye "whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the locker room the coach was giving the players their pep talk and getting them hyped up for the game. When they were all riled up they headed to the tunnel to get ready to come out for the first time. Sam was so excited and knew from the moment he put that uniform on and stepped into that tunnel he could do this for a very long time. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice next to him;

"Good luck out there" Katie said "I'm your good luck charm today" giving him a wink.

"I'm good" he said "my girl Mercy is all the good luck I need thank you."

"Well then you are just going to be extra lucky today" she smiled "and if you play your cards right you can always get lucky."

Sam rolled his eyes and put his helmet on "not interested."

"You will be" she said walking away.

"Damn Sam she was practically throwing it at you" Matt said from behind him.

"You know I don't want that when I got my Mercy waiting for me."

"I hear you" he said "because Mercedes is fine."

"I know and that little girl does not interest me one little bit."

"That little girl is cute though man" Matt said.

"Feel free to go after her then" Sam said "I am all good with my Mercy."

"She must be putting it down of she got you tuning down free pussy?"

Sam smiled at the thought of this morning's session "oh yeah she definitely put's it down" licking his lips and nodding his head.

"I would have never thought that of Mercedes" he said "but you know what I should have it's always the quiet ones that surprise's you the most."

"Well I need you to not think about my girl that way" Sam said _he was smiling but he was so serious._

"Dude calm down man" Matt said "you know Mercedes is my friend nothing more."

"I know but I am very, very protective of my girl" Sam said smiling "the longer you hang around us you'll see."

"I already see" he said "but I do understand I am the same way."

They were interrupted by the band playing, the crowd cheering, and the coach yelling that it was time to go out there and win this game. The player went running onto the field and started stretching and warming up. Sam tried to find Mercedes in the crowd but could not find her so he decided to focus on the game and his role in the game and that was to cheer on his teammates and encourage them. As the game progressed Sam stood on the sidelines and just enjoyed watching the sport he loved. The Bruins were down 14-7 against Nevada at the half. The coach was not happy about that due to the fact that they were supposed to be crushing this team. So when the second half rolled around the team went out there with even more vigor to try to win this game. The first play of the second half the ball was snapped and the quarterback was looking for his open man when he was sacked and sacked hard. They heard him screaming on the sidelines and the coaches and trainers ran to the field. They called for the stretcher to come and take him off the field. The crowd was stunned silent at what had taken place before their eyes. The coach had to make a decision on what to do.

"Evans" he said "you ready?"

Sam didn't even have time to be nervous he just shook his head grabbed his helmet "yeah coach I'm ready."

"Go on out there son and do me proud."

"Yes sir" he said running out on the field.

"They are going to put in freshman Sam Evans to replace Brett Hundley" the announcer said.

Mercedes and Puck were screaming and jumping up and down when they saw Sam running on the field.

"My boo is going to play" she said "GO BABY! GO NUMBER 6!"

She was getting some strange looks from people around her but she didn't care she was so proud of her man. Even though she hated how it came to pass he got to play she was happy he did. She quickly texted his family, her family, and all the Trouble Tones;

**Sam is PLAYING! ~M**

She quickly started getting responses;

**We are watching and so excited ~D.E**

**We see it! ~Mom**

**Are you serious! ~Ninja**

**Way to go Sam ~B.A**

**I hope he does well ~Q**

**YAY! ~Sugary Goodness**

**He better kick ass out there ~AA**

Sam got out there and took control like a pro. He had to shake off a few nerves but he came around. He got into his groove and was passing the ball with such accuracy and fluidity like a quarterback should. He led the team to a 32-14 victory. The team and the coaches were very impressed by how calm he was under pressure. He got back to the locker room after the game and showered and changed. A few guys congratulated him and he was invited to the after party. He said he might come through. He saw he had some text messages so he sat down to check them. Most of them were his family and friends congratulating him for a job well done and then he saw one from Mercedes.

**Baby I am so proud of you. I screamed so loud when I saw you running on the field. You looked so sexy in your uniform by the way ;-p I was having a hard time concentrating on the game. I hope you are ready to celebrate tonight. I love you boo forever and always and I can't wait to kiss you and show you how proud I am of you. ~M**

Sam smiled at the text and he was so ready to go see his girl. He grabbed his bag and was about to head out when the coach called him in his office.

"Evans you looked good out there today" he said.

"Thank you sir" Sam said.

"I knew when we recruited you that we made the right decision. You play with heart and guts and I like that."

Sam just smiled and nodded.

"We just got the report from the doctor and Brett has a broken arm and will be out for the rest of the season and you are going to be replacing him."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes very serious. You showed us today that you are ready to lead this team. Now we will be working on a few things with you in practice this week but we can already tell that you are going to be a valuable asset to this team."

"Thank you sir I will do my best to make you proud and never make you regret this decision."

"I'm sure you will son" he said getting up to shake his hand "now go celebrate with your teammates."

"I will sir" Sam said heading out the locker room only to be greeted with the biggest smile from the only person he wanted to see at that moment standing in the parking lot next to his truck. _My baby looks so damn good standing there in a jersey with my number on it. Seeing her right now just tops off such a great day._ "Mercedes Jones you look good enough to eat right now" he said walking over to her.

"Sam Evans I hope you will be doing that later" she smirked wagging her eyebrow.

"That is a definite Mercy" he said swooping her up for a hug and kiss "mmm you taste great."

"Sam I am so proud of you" she said wrapping her legs around his waist "you were amazing out there today."

"Thank you babe" he said "I was ready though. I felt extra loose today for some reason" tapping her on the ass.

She laughed "well I guess your pre-game ritual does work."

"That it does and I am going to need it every game since I'll be starting."

"Wait WHAT?!" she yelled "you're starting every game?"

"Yeah" he said smiling "unfortunately Brett has a broken arm and is out for the season and coach just told me that I am going to be his replacement."

"Sam that is amazing" she said kissing him.

"Ugh get a room."

They turned to see Santana walking towards them carrying her bag. Sam being the gentleman he is quickly went to grab her bag and put it in the truck.

"Thanks Trouty" she said.

"No problem Satan."

"So are we going to the party?" she asked.

"What party?" Mercedes asked.

"The big after party on campus" she said "I am sure you heard about it guppy lips."

"Yeah a few of the guys told me about it. I was going to see if you wanted to go Mercy. If not I wasn't going."

"No babe you need to go and I would love to go and party with your teammates."

"Ok cool" he said "but you got to wear that jersey."

She laughed "why do I have to wear it?"

"For two reasons 1 you look hot in it and 2 so everybody in there knows who you belong too."

"Ok I'll wear it but I will change it up a bit to make it more party appropriate and I need you to make sure you let everybody know who you belong to especially that cheerleader girl."

"Who?" he asked.

"She means Katie the skank who was all up in yo grill before the game" Santana said "oh yeah I saw her."

"Oh her" he said rolling his eyes "I ain't thinking about that girl she ain't got enough nothing to compare to the girl I got."

"As long as she knows that" Mercedes said smiling giving him a deep kiss.

And right on cue Katie comes out with a few of her friends to see Sam and Mercedes in their embrace. "Wait so that's her?"

"Who?" her friend asked.

"His girlfriend."

"I guess so since he is kissing her."

"So he turned me down for that."

"Well maybe that's his type."

"She is nobody type, he must not realize how much better he can do, but I'm going to be the one that shows him his worth."

"You sound crazy right now, you already got threatened by his friend earlier and I believe she could and would kick yo ass."

"I ain't scared of her and it matters not I will get all up on that fine man you just watch."

"Whatever."

Santana saw the two girls standing over there staring in their direction;

"Do we have a problem?"

"Nope" Katie said smiling at Sam "no problem at all. See you later number 6" she winked as she walked by.

Mercedes was about to go snatch her but Sam stopped her "calm down Mercy she ain't worth it" he said loud enough for her to hear him.

"You won't be around to stop me every time Sam" Mercedes said "I will see her again."

"Oh **we** will see her again" Santana said.

"Really guys she is not worth it" he said "now if I remember correctly we have a party to get to."

"Yes let's go so I can get all sexy for my man."

"You ain't got to try hard baby" he said picking her up for another passionate kiss.

"Ugh ya'll make me sick" Santana said getting in the car.

They both laughed "she is so easy" Sam said.

**A/N: So there we have it. Katie is kinda crazy so we will see what she tries with Sam and Mercedes. Up next is the party and more SamCedes goodness.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here is another update and I hope you all enjoy it. It's the Party and it's about to go down. Tell me what you think and I will greatly appreciate it. To all my followers and favorites ROCK ON! To all that take the time to review and make suggestions YOU'RE THE GREATEST STAR!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Santana and Mercedes were putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup for the party. Mercedes kept on the jersey as promised but put on a pair of black leggings underneath it and a pair of black stilettoes. Silver hoop earrings and several silver bangles. Santana wore her blue off the shoulder top with a pair of black shorts and black stilettoes, blue and silver earrings and blue and silver bracelets. They made their way to the living room where Sam and Puck were waiting;

"You ladies never cease to amaze me" Sam said "every time you come out looking even sexier."

"I must agree with you bro" Puck said "you ladies look lovely."

"Why thank you gentlemen" Mercedes said "and I must say that the two of you are looking rather delicious yourselves."

"Yeah you guys clean up well" Santana said "so are we ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go" Puck said.

As they were heading out Sam pulled Mercedes to the side "babe please promise me no trying to snatch that girl up if you see her tonight."

"I don't want to lie to you Sam so I will not make any promises" she said "but I will say I will do my best not to."

"I guess that's better than nothing" he said "but honestly baby you look too damn sexy to be fighting."

"I have to agree with you on that" she said "I do look good."

"You look fuckin amazing" he said pulling her in for a kiss "if you want we can just stay and have our own celebration."

"Sam we are going to this party" she said "but we will have our own celebration later."

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise" she said.

"HEY YOU TWO HORN DOGS COME ON SO WE CAN GO" Santana yelled.

"I guess we're taking too long" Mercedes laughed.

"I guess so" Sam said "let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the party it was in full swing. The music was pumping and people were everywhere dancing and having a good time. Santana wanted to waste no time getting on the dance floor.

"Come on chica let's go get our dance on."

"Right behind you mama" Mercedes said.

They strutted out on the floor and started dancing with each other. Sam and Puck watched them shake it on the floor for a minute until some "new booty" caught Puck's eye and he was off. Sam stood there watching his girl dance and right before he was about to join her a few of his teammates came up to congratulate him. Mercedes looked up to see Sam talking to the guys and she saw the sheer joy that was on his face and it made her heart melt. She loved seeing him genuinely happy like that. Lord knows he deserved it and she was happy to see it. She told Santana she would be right back and she made her way over to Sam and his friends.

"Hey Mercy" Sam said smiling "these are some of the guys from the team John, Donovan, and Derric. Guys this is my girlfriend Mercedes."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all" Mercedes said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mercedes" Donovan said.

"So how did this guy get a gorgeous girl like you to agree to be his woman" John said.

Sam laughed but waited to see what Mercy would say;

"He begged" she joked.

"Wow Mercy" he said "you really go say that."

"What Sam I was just telling the truth" she smiled.

"I think I might have to believe her Evans" Derric said.

"Ya'll know she couldn't resist all this" Sam said pointed to himself "I just walked into the room and she was sprung."

"Whatever Sam" Mercedes said "and then you woke up."

Sam smiled and kissed her hand "it don't matter how I got her just know that I did and I am so happy that I did."

"So am I baby" she said.

So they talked with the guys for a few more minutes before they excused themselves to hit the dance floor. Like A G6 came on as they made their way to the floor and Sam, Mercedes, and Santana looked at each other and smiled thinking back to Rachel's party. They all danced together and were soon joined by Puck.

"Hey Trouty, don't go putting them guppy lips on any other chicks up in here like the last time" she said laughing.

"Never gonna happen" he said.

"Damn right" Mercedes said "because these Trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me."

Sam laughed "only you baby so why don't you show them a little attention right now."

"You read my mind" she said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yeah my cue to go again" Puck said.

"Mine too" Santana agreed.

Sam and Mercedes made out for a few more minutes until they heard their name being called.

"I want to send a shout out to the man who led us to a victory today number 6 Sam Evans and his lady love Miss Mercedes Jones" the DJ said "let's show them some Bruins love"

The crowd cheered;

"Maybe I can get Miss Jones up here to sing something."

The crowd cheered some more. Mercedes and Sam looked shocked at the attention they were getting. Mercedes looked to see who the DJ was and was shocked to see Sean up there. She grabbed Sam's hand and led him over to the DJ booth.

"You know the DJ?" he asked.

"Yeah it's Sean from my Music Appreciation class and I want you to meet him."

"So I guess you told him about me" Sam said smiling.

"I told you I would and I did" she said turning her attention to Sean "hey I didn't know you were the DJ?"

"Yeah I do this on the side to earn extra money" he said finally looking at Sam "hey I'm Sean."

"Hey I'm Sam" he said shaking his hand.

"Mercedes told me so much about you" he said "great game by the way."

"Thanks man" Sam said "yeah she has told me about you too."

"So Miss Jones are you going to bless these people with your amazing voice tonight?"

"I am not prepared to sing anything tonight" she said.

"Oh come on Mercy you know you always got a song you can pull out" Sam said "just like at Terrence's party."

"Ok maybe I got one but I need Santana."

"I'll go get her" Sam said.

"No need" Sean said "I got this" he grabbed the microphone "Santana Lopez bring your sexy ass up to the DJ booth."

"Oh she is going to love that" Mercedes said laughing.

"She definitely will" Sam said "all the attention on her is right up her alley."

A few minutes later Santana made her way over to the booth "this had better be important" she said "you know I don't like being called out like that."

"Since when?" Mercedes asked "you know you loved it."

She smirked;

"Sean wants me to sing but I need my girl to help me out."

"Oh well then you know I got your back" she said "what are we singing?"

Mercedes whispered the song to Santana and Sean and they both agreed it was a good song.

"Alright ya'll we got a treat tonight" Sean said "Miss Mercedes Jones and Miss Santana Lopez are going to grace the stage with a performance so give it up for these sexy ladies."

The crowd cheered;

"What's up everybody?" Mercedes said "I guess we go sing for you guys tonight. We hope you like it."

"Oh they will love it" Santana said "hit it DJ."

(Party by Beyoncé)

**~Sean~**

**You a bad girl and your friend bad too, oh**

**We got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu**

**You a bad girl and your friend bad too, oh**

**We got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu**

**~Mercedes~**

**I may be young, but I'm ready**

**To give you all my love**

She was singing directly to Sam

**I told my girls you can get it**

**Don't slow it down, just let it go**

**So in love**

**I'll give it all away**

**Just don't tell nobody tomorrow**

**So tonight**

**I'll do it every way**

**Speakers knockin' till the morning light**

**'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y**

**'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y**

**'Cause we like to party**

**~Santana~**

Santana was flirting with random people in the crowd as she sang but her eye constantly ended up on Puck

**Your touch is driving me crazy**

**I can't explain the way I feel**

**Top down with the radio on**

**And the night belongs to us**

**Just hold me close, don't let me go**

**So in love**

**I don't care what they say**

**I don't care if they talking tomorrow**

**Cause tonight's the night Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**That I give you everything**

**Music knockin' till the morning light**

**Cause we like to party!**

Santana and Mercedes danced around Sean as he started rapping.

**~Sean~**

**Set the scene, three thousand degrees**

**Ain't worried 'bout them f**k n***s over there, but they worried 'bout me**

**I got a homeboy named Butta and another homeboy, that n***a named Cheese**

**F**k with me baby, I make it milk till it drip down yo knees**

**Spit this s**t fo' rillo, brain brillo**

**Kiddo say he looks up to me; this just makes me feel old**

**Never thought that we could become someone else's hero**

**Man, we were just in the food court, eating our gyros**

**Yesterday, that's the way, every single mornin' I try to pray**

**Grandmom 'n' them, they never forgot, and nothin' else really mean none to me**

**I ain't stuntin' to beat, talkin' to me?**

**Girl, why you f****n' with me? Move on, ain't none to see**

**Pssh, always somethin' to salt, I'm the raw, off the rip**

**'Cause of him, all of them, will remember the men**

**And that they fell in love with rap, black like havin' your cousin back**

**Blue like when that rent is due, cream like when I'm lovin' you**

**~Both~**

**So in love**

**I'll give it all away**

**Just don't tell nobody tomorrow**

**'Cause tonight's the night**

**That I give you everything**

**Music knockin' till the morning light**

**'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y**

**'Cause we like to party-y-y-y-y-y-y**

**'Cause we like to party**

**~Sean~**

He went and stood in between Mercedes and Santana pointing to both of them.

**You a bad girl and your friend bad too, oh**

**We got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu, ooh**

**You a bad girl and your friend bad too, oh**

**We got the swag sauce, she drippin' swagu, ooh, ooh**

The crowd went crazy for their performance and cheered loud.

"Give it up for Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez one more time" Sean said.

More applause rang out;

As the crowd died down Sam yelled "that's my girl."

Mercedes smiled and gave him a wave before her and Santana walked off the stage. A few people stopped them and told how good they did. Sam was at the bar getting him and Mercedes something to drink when he felt a pair or arms wrap around his waist. He knew instantly that they did not belong to his Mercy. He turned to see Katie standing there.

"Please take your hands off me" he said firmly.

"You know the more you fight it the more it turns me on" she said in her seductive voice.

"Listen I don't want you" he said flatly.

"Because of your little, well not so little girlfriend" she said "that was a cute performance by the way."

"Yes because of my sexy ass girlfriend and because I don't like desperate girls" he said stepping away from her "and her performance was spectacular."

"Sammy you know you can do so much better than her."

"First of all never call me Sammy ever again I hate that" he said coldly "secondly my Mercy is the best thing that has ever happened to me and there is nobody better than her."

"And third since you didn't get the hint from my man and my girl Santana I am going to have to show you that I don't play when it comes to Sam" Mercedes said walking up behind Katie. Mercedes grabbed a fist full of Katie's hair and drug her into an empty bathroom with Santana right behind her. Sam tried to follow but Santana stopped him and let him know Mercedes needed to handle this. Mercedes shoved her into the bathroom and knocked her to the floor.

"Now I want you to listen and listen well" she said "Sam is my man and you need to back the hell up alright."

"What you scared?" Katie said getting up off the floor "you scared that "your man" will finally realize that you are not good enough for him and he can have someone better."

"See heffa what you fail to realize is that Sam is not like the average male who only goes by a certain type of beauty" Mercedes said "Sam like a girl with a little more to love and guess what boo I fit the bill to a tee. Let me break this down to you so that even your pea brain can understand HE CHOSE ME. He asked me out and kissed me and decided we were going to be together. I am the one he can't keep his hands off of. This ass is his FAVORITE place to put his hands on all the time. These lips are the ones he says he NEEDS to kiss every day. These breasts are the ones he WORSHIPS every night and every morning. I was not chasing after him like I know you think I was. So I will say this one more time and I hope I won't ever have to say it again STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN."

Katie stood there stunned by what Mercedes said to her but then a smirk grew across her face "well if you are that confident in your relationship then me flirting with him won't bother you."

"You know what I am done playing games with you" she said taking off her earrings.

"It's about time" Santana said reaching for her blades in her hair "time for talking is over."

"You just have to be taught a lesson and schools in bitch" Mercedes said grabbing her by her shirt and threw her against the wall. "If I catch you sniffing around Sam again this beat down will seem like a pillow fight" she kicked her in the stomach "and by the way don't you ever think about reppin my man at another game" another kick to the stomach "the only cheerleader to ever put number 6 on their face will be my girl Santana you got that."

"Yeah" Santana said getting her own kick in "and if you ever get in my face again I will cut you" showing her the razor blade.

"And another thing if you say anything to anybody about what went down in here we will hunt you down and make you regret the day you laid eyes on Sam."

Mercedes and Santana fixed themselves and headed back out to the party leaving Katie on the floor in pain holding her stomach. Sam was waiting outside the door with a look if panic in his eyes. As soon as they came out he walked over to them;

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Sam everything is great" Mercedes said smiling "come on let's dance" grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor.

They danced and had a great time at the party. They decided to call it a night after a few more hours of dancing and drinking. They all made their way back to the apartment and made their way to their rooms.

"So are you ready for your celebration Mr. Starting Quarterback?" Mercedes said with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Mmmm I sure am baby" Sam said smiling.

"Well tonight it's all about you baby" she said "I am going to Cater 2 U tonight. Sit back and enjoy."

She walked over and turned on her IPOD and put on Destiny's Child Cater 2 U and began to sing it for him.

**Baby I See You Working Hard**

**I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,**

**Let You Know That I Admire What You Do**

**The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)**

**If I Want It (Got It)**

**When I Ask You (You Provide It)**

**You Inspire Me to Be Better**

**You Challenge Me for the Better**

**Sit Back and Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter**

She started to undress Sam until he was completely naked

**Let Me Help You**

**Take Off Your Shoes**

**Untie Your Shoestrings**

**Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)**

**What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)**

**Let Me Feed You**

**Let Me Run Your Bathwater**

**Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire**

**Sing You a Song**

**Turn the Game On**

**I'll Brush Your Hair**

**Help Put Your Do Rag On**

**Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)**

**You Want A Manicure?**

**Baby I'm Yours I Want to Cater to You Boy**

She started dancing in front of him

**[Chorus]**

**Let Me Cater To You**

**Cause Baby This Is Your Day**

**Do Anything for My Man**

**Baby You Blow Me Away**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You**

**Inspire Me from the Heart,**

**Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart**

**You're All I Want in a Man;**

**I Put My Life in Your Hands**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You**

She started taking off her leggings off then her bra and panties leaving on the jersey. Sam was smiling so bright at the sight of his woman doing all this for him.

**Baby I'm Happy You're Home,**

**Let Me Hold You in My Arms**

**I Just Want To Take the Stress Away From You**

**Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)**

**Boy Is There Something You Need Me to Do (Oh)**

**If You Want It (I Got It)**

**Say the Word (I Will Try It)**

**I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)**

**Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)**

**I'm going to Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit**

**I Promise You (Promise You)**

**I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)**

**Remain the Same Chick (Yeah)**

**You Fell In Love with (Yeah)**

**I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right**

**I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking the Hottest Outfits**

**When You Come Home Late Tap Me on My  
Shoulder, I'll Roll Over**

**Baby I Heard You, I'm here to Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)**

**If it's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy**

**All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy**

**Let Me Cater To You**

**Cause Baby This Is Your Day**

**Do Anything for My Man**

**Baby You Blow Me Away**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You**

**Inspire Me from the Heart,**

**Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart**

**You're All I Want in a Man;**

**I Put My Life in Your Hands**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You**

**I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will to Be Here**

**That's the Least I Can Do,**

**Let Me Cater To You**

**Through The Good (Good)**

**The Bad (Through the Bad)**

**The Ups and the Downs (Ups And Downs)**

**I'll Still Be Here for You**

**Let Me Cater To You**

**Cause you're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)**

**I Love the Way You Are (You Are)**

**Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)**

**Your Wish Is My Command (Command)**

**I Want To Cater To My Man**

**Your Heart (Your Heart)**

**So Pure Your Love Shines through (Shines Through)**

**The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)**

**So much of me is you (Is You)**

**I Want To Cater To My Man**

**Let Me Cater To You**

**Cause Baby This Is Your Day**

**Do Anything for My Man**

**Baby You Blow Me Away**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You**

**Inspire Me from the Heart,**

**Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart**

**You're All I Want in a Man;**

**I Put My Life in Your Hands**

**I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, and So Much More**

**Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You**

She knelt down in front of Sam and began to stroke his hard dick slowly.

"Mmm Mercy that feels so good" he said.

She licked his shaft up and down over and over again. She paid some special attention to the head of his dick and licked it like it was her favorite flavor lollipop. Sam's eyes rolled in the back of his head loving the feel of her mouth on him.

"Mercy SHIT you are awesome"

She slid his dick as far as she could in her mouth and started humming to relax her throat and that made Sam go wild. He grabbed the back of her head and slowly started fucking her mouth. She started to massage his balls which sent Sam directly over the edge.

"SHIIITTTT FUCK MERCY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Mercedes swallowed all of Sam's essence and stroked him until he came down from his sex high. It wasn't too long before Sam was ready for another round and Mercedes was ready too.

"Mercy I wanna taste you" Sam said

"Sam this is your night and I am going to do all the work" she said "lay back and enjoy the ride."

She grabbed a condom from the night stand and quickly put it on. She straddled his lap and guided his dick to her opening that was dripping wet at this point. She slowly slid his dick inside her.

"OOOHH SAM YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD!"

"SHIT MERCY YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

She began to ride Sam and they both got their rhythm and began to rock and move with each other feeling their bodies connecting together and hearing the sounds of their love was music to their ears. He quickly removed her jersey so he could suck on her breasts while she bounced up and down on his dick. Licking and sucking and with his free hand he slid inside her and was massaging her clit.

"FUCK SAM I'M ABOUT TO CUUUUUUU-."

Before she could get it out she was all gone and Sam was right behind her.

"NGA YAWNE LU OER MERCY! KAWKRR TXING OE!"

They held each other till they came down from their sex induced high. Sam got up to discard the condom and slipped back in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So are you going to finally tell me what happened in that bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Nothing happened" she said coyly.

"Mercy"

"Sam" she said imitating his tone.

"What did you and Santana do?"

"We just talked to her and asked her politely to leave you alone."

"Politely" he said giving her the side-eye.

"Sam, I don't like your tone" she said "it gives me the feeling that you don't believe me."

"Because I don't" he scoffed "I want you to tell me what happened and I want to know now" his voice was slightly raised.

"Fine Sam" she said rolling her eyes _I can never let him know that when he get all authoritative like that it really turns me on._ "I did get a little physical with her but nothing too bad."

"Mercy what if she tells someone and you get in trouble" he said sitting up looking down on her.

"Oh she won't tell a soul" Mercedes said in her most confident voice "Santana and I made sure of that. Also she won't be coming at you anymore either."

"Well that's good" he said "I really didn't want to have to keep telling her over and over that I am not interested in her."

"She finally got the hint" Mercedes said "if she knows what's best for her."

"Look at my girl going all gangsta on me" Sam said smiling "I like it."

"I'm glad you do" she said "and oh by the way Sam I love you too and I am never leaving you" she smirked.

Sam's eyes bugged out of his head "w-when d-did you l-learn N-Na'vi?" Sam stuttered.

"As long as we've been together I was bound to pick some of it up."

"I think at this moment I have fallen even more in love with you" he said "I didn't think that was even possible" he pulled her in for a kiss.

They heard a familiar noise coming from down the hall.

"Looks like Pucktana are at it again" Sam said.

"We knew it was going to happen I'm just glad they are in their room this time" Mercedes said.

"I know that's right" Sam said.

"I just wish they would just get together and be a couple already."

"You think that could happen?"

"I think it could" she said "as long as every now and then Puck allows another girl in so Santana can have her lady kisses fix."

"I don't think Puck would have a problem with that" Sam said "as long as he can join in on the fun."

"You right about that."

The noise got louder and louder;

"Well remember what we said we would do if this ever happened again?" Sam asked.

"I do so why are we still talking" she said smiling.

That began round two of the celebration but this time Sam took control.

**A/N: So Katie got her beat down and I enjoyed writing that a lot. Is this the last time we hear from her who knows…Up next Matt is back and ready to cause some trouble of his own. Mercedes and Sean friendship grows into a business relationship. Sam gets more comfortable with his team. Santana and Puck has some decisions to make. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter that I hope you like it. To my new followers/favorites YOU ARE AWESOME SAUCE and to those who review YOU ROCK MY SOCKS AND YOU'RE AWESOME SAUCE! Enjoy! **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Sean was sitting in his dorm room studying for an economics test he had the next day when his roommate walked in being loud and annoying as ever.

"Do you mind I'm trying to study?"

"Oh my bad bro" he said "I just had a rough day at practice today."

Sean just nodded and rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

"So do you have any more DJ'ing gigs lined up?"

"I have a couple for next week why?"

"Just wondering"

Silence fell over the room and Sean was so happy he didn't need to force any more conversation with this guy, but soon the silence was broken;

"So how do you know Mercedes and Santana?"

Sean looked shocked as to why that question came so out of the blue "we have a class together. How do you know them?"

"We went to high school together for a year before I transferred" Matt said

"Oh so you know Sam too?"

"I met him here actually he came the year after I left McKinley."

Sean just nodded and went back to studying.

"What class?"

"What?"

"What class do you have with Mercedes and Santana?" he asked.

"Music Appreciation" Sean said "why are you so interested?"

"Just wanted to know" he smirked "I'm going to hang out with some friends I'll see you later."

"Alright" Sean said shaking his head going back to his studies. _I don't trust that dude as far as I can throw him he thought I'll just keep my eye on him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was just coming home from cheerleading practice and walked in to see Puck sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey" she said putting her bag by the door.

"Hey" he replied "you look tired."

"I am" she said plopping down next to him "coach had us working extra hard today because we are getting ready for a competition."

"Oh" he said taking a sip of beer.

Silence fell over the room both wanting to say something but neither one brave enough to speak first.

"So" Puck said.

"So" Santana said.

"Are we going to talk about what's been going on between us" Puck asked.

"I guess we should" Santana said "I just don't know where to start."

"I say we start at why we can't stay away from each other."

"I don't know I guess it's because we are in a new city and don't really know anybody so we cling to each other and since we got Trouty and Wheezy going at it all the time it's hard to not want some too and you're here so."

"Yeah but it feels different" he said looking at her directly in her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I feel it too" she said "I just don't know how to deal with it."

"How about we start here" he stood up and pulled her from the couch cupped her face "Santana Lopez will you go out on a date with me?"

Santana laughed "are you serious?"

"I don't joke about these things" he said "I want to take you on a real date just me and you. We get dressed up and go to a nice restaurant and dancing afterwards."

"And what is all that supposed to prove?"

"If we have a good time and want to continue doing that we could decide if we want to make this official between us."

"Puck you know I like my lady kisses."

"I know that and you know I am all about being a part of that" he said with a smirk on his face "look we make our own rules for our relationship. One thing I do know is I like you Santana and I wanna see where this could go for real this time not like in high school."

"I like you too Puck" she said "and if there is something going on between us then I guess we should find out what it is."

"So is that a yes you'll go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes Puck I will go out with you" she said smiling "when is this date going to take place?"

"How about Saturday after the game?" he said.

"That sounds good to me" she said.

"And Santana" he said.

"Yeah Puck" she said.

"Where something sexy" he winked and turned to go in his room.

"I always do" she said going into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean had some great news and the first person he wanted to tell his news to was Mercedes because he knew if things worked out the way he planned she would be a huge part in his master plan. He quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Mercedes name to call her. She finally answered on the third ring;

"Hello"

"Hey Mercedes its Sean" he said.

"Hey Sean what's up?"

"I just got the best news of my life and I wanted to share it with you."

"Ok what is it?"

"I just got a huge gig to do a show at the Hard Rock" he said "it's for up and coming producers and artists to come and show a group of record executives what kind of show they could put on with limited resources and time."

"Wow Sean that is amazing" she said "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks" he said "but this is why I wanted to talk to you. What you, Santana, and I did at the party was amazing and I would love for the two of you to help me out and be a part of my showcase."

Mercedes looked at the phone as if she could not believe what she had just heard.

"Mercedes are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes I'm here" she said "are you serious about having us in your showcase?"

"Very serious" he said "I am putting a full band together as quick as I can because we only have three weeks to make a great show that the big wigs will love."

"So what if they do love it then what?" she asked.

"They could hire me as one of their producers."

"That is amazing" she said "well you can count me in I would be more than happy to help you out with your show."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MERCEDES!" he yelled "you have maybe just helped me start my career and I will never forget that."

"I will hold you to that once you all big and famous" she said laughing "so you are going to have to ask Santana this time."

"Ok I will do that" he said "this news is so big I don't mind telling everybody."

"So just let me know when you are ready to start rehearsing."

"Will do" he said "it will be soon."

"Ok well I'll talk to you later Sean."

"Alright Mercedes" he said "and thanks again."

"No problem Sean bye."

"Bye" he said smiling from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been practicing all week with the team and coaches getting him ready for the game on Saturday. The coaching staff spent extra time with him so that he could perfect the plays that they made. His teammates were also becoming more comfortable with his leadership. After the last practice before the game Sam was in the locker room getting showered and changed when Matt came up to him,

"Looking good out there Evans" he said "coach was real impressed."

"Thanks man" he said putting on his shirt "I felt good out there. I think I finally got that trick play that coach wanted me to get."

"Yeah I saw you were struggling with it at first."

"Yeah for some reason I was just not comprehending what exactly I was supposed to do but eventually I got it."

"Yeah you did" Matt said "so how are Mercedes, Santana, and Puck doing?"

"Everybody's good" Sam said "you haven't been back to the apartment since that day."

"Yeah I've been busy."

"Well you know you are welcome any time."

"Thanks it's so good to have friends out here" he said "sometimes I get so lonely out here you know?"

"Yeah I know" Sam said "even being here with Mercy I do still miss my family."

"Are your folks coming out for the homecoming game?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam said "they are already making plans with Mercy's family to come out here that weekend."

"Wow it's so cool your families get along so well."

"Yeah if my dad had his way Mercy and I would already be married."

"That's kinda heavy seeing as you guys are still so young" Matt stated.

"Some might say" Sam said with a huge smile "but I would have married Mercy right after graduation if she let me."

"You're joking right?" Matt asked "you would seriously get married so young."

"If the girl was my Mercy then I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Dude you are sprung" he said.

"That I am" Sam said "I am so in love with that girl it's sometimes scary."

"And you know for a fact that she feels the exact same way about you?" Matt asked.

"I know she does" he said "Mercy tells me every day but that's just words she shows me with the little things she does."

"What do you mean?"

"Like she is genuinely concerned about me when we're not together, she makes sure I eat properly and she make sure I got clean clothes and she always make sure I'm doing well with my classes because she knows my dyslexia sometimes messes with me and I get frustrated."

"So she is like your mother?" he joked.

"OH HELL TO THE NAW!" he yelled "the things I do with Mercy I would never do with my mom."

"She has definitely rubbed off on you" Matt said laughing.

Sam laughed "she just looks out for me and I do the same for her. I promised her dad I would take care of his baby girl."

"Now I know her parents and I would have never thought they would be so cool about you two living together."

"It took some major convincing" he said remembering that conversation "but they realized we were going to be together no matter what even if they didn't give us their blessing."

"Well maybe one day I'll find a love like you and Cedes" Matt said "but not right now because I am going to enjoy all the free pussy I can get while in college."

"Well you enjoy man" Sam said "while you're out "looking" for pussy I'll be at home where mine is guaranteed" Sam smirked and glanced at his picture of Mercedes before he closed his locker and headed out humming Love, Sex, Magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't see anyone sitting there."

"My friend went to the restroom but she will be back."

"Well I'll just keep her seat warm until she gets back."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not interested in talking to you."

"I'm Matt by the way Matt Rutherford" he said extending his hand.

"I didn't ask."

"Listen I am here to help you."

"Help me with what? I don't even know you so how could you possibly know I need help."

"I know you have your eye on a certain quarterback and I also know he turned you down flat on several occasions but if you don't want my help getting him then I'll just go" he said standing up.

"No wait" she said grabbing his arm "please have a seat. I'm Katie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Katie" he said.

"So how are you going to get Sam away from that cow?"

"Before we discuss that you need to know this I will not tolerate you disrespecting Mercedes ever you got me?"

She nodded looking shocked at how quickly his demeanor changed.

"If I hear it again you will be on your own when it comes to Sam and you will fail."

"Fine I got it" she said "so how are we going to get Sam away from Mercedes?"

"You leave everything to me" he said "all you have to do is be waiting for my call and look pretty on my arm in public."

Katie had no idea what she was getting herself into and at that moment she didn't even care all she knew is that she wanted Sam and she was willing to do anything to make that happen. They exchanged information and Matt told her that he would keep in touch.

_Part one of my plan is now in motion and now all I need is to get reacquainted with my New Direction family and get them to trust me again. Mercedes Jones you will be mine again and no white boy is going to stand in my way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean saw Mercedes and Santana in class he let them know that he had most of the band together and he wanted them to come in for a rehearsal on Saturday.

"Sean I can't do Saturday" Santana said "I have plans."

"What plans?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a date" she said smiling.

"With who?" Mercedes said getting very excited.

"Puck" she said nonchalantly.

"PUCK!" Mercedes yelled "when the hell did this happen?"

"Calm down Wheezy" Santana said "we are just trying to figure out if there is anything going on between us since we seem to always end up in each other's bed after a night of partying."

"I'm happy for you guys" Mercedes said "I hope you two do get together because just like Sam and I was obvious to the two of you, you and Puck are just as obvious."

"Whatever" she said "so Sean when is the next practice?"

"Sunday night" he said.

"I'll be there" Santana said "I am so excited about this. Thank you so much for even thinking about me."

"That was a no-brainer the moment I heard you sing" he said "I just need one thing from you guys."

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"I have a partner in this and he wasn't at the party and he wants to hear you guys sing to make sure you guys will fit well with the sound we're trying to achieve."

"Doesn't he trust your judgment?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah he does but he also wants to see for himself" he said.

"We understand" Santana said "will he be at rehearsal?"

"Yeah he will."

"Ok we'll sing for him then."

"Ok, well I gotta get to class" he said "I'll see you on Saturday night Mercedes and you on Sunday night Santana."

"Bye Sean" they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday turned out to be a really good day. Sam lead the Bruins to another victory and his coaches and teammates were so excited about Sam's leadership skills and his finesse on the field. He was cool, calm, and collected under pressure and he was even able to pull off the trick play which led them to the win. Mercedes was in the stands screaming so loud with yet another version of her number 6 jersey. They decided to skip the after party because Mercedes was going to rehearsal with Sean and his band and Sam decided to tag along so he could support his girl and to hear her sing because he loved that. They pulled up to this building that looked abandoned;

"Are you sure this is the right place Mercy?" Sam asked.

"This was the address Sean texted me" she said.

"It looks abandoned" he said.

"I know right" she said "I'm going to call Sean to make sure."

She called him and he let her know that she was in fact in the right place. She and Sam walked up to the door where they could hear the music playing. When they walked in the inside did not look like what the outside said it should look like. It was very spacious and music instruments and equipment was everywhere.

"I'm so glad you guys made it" Sean said "I am so ready for you to start rehearsing with the band, well most of them anyway."

"What do you mean most of them?" Mercedes asked.

"We have yet to get a guitar player or a bass player."

Mercedes smiled and looked at Sam and then at Sean.

"What are you smiling about?" Sean asked.

"I might have your problem solved" she said looking at Sam again.

"Mercy you know how busy I am with practice and classes" he whispered.

"Wait Sam you play?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I do" he said "but I can't really commit to rehearsals due to my already busy schedule."

"We can work around your schedule" Sean said "Trey we got a guitar player" he yelled to a guy across the room.

"Wait I never said I would do it" Sam said.

A tall light skinned guy came over to join them "what are you talking about Sean?"

"Sam here plays the guitar" Sean said.

"Is he any good?" Trey asked.

"He is amazing" Mercedes said looking at her man with so much adoration.

"I do ok" Sam said.

"Well you must be Mercedes the woman Sean says has the most amazing voice" Trey said shaking her hand.

"I do ok" she said mocking Sam's tone.

"She does better than ok" Sam said smiling "she is as amazing as Sean said."

"Well I can't wait to hear you" Trey said turning to Sam "and you too."

Sam was stunned he was not here to play just to support his girl.

"Come on babe we can kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean babe?"

"I have to sing and you can play for me" she said "that way they can hear you play too."

"So what are you going to sing?"

"We can do the song we have been singing during our jam sessions" she smirked.

Sam smiled thinking about their naked jam sessions but he had to shake the thoughts from his head "ok but I need to run back to the car and get my guitar" he headed out to the car. He came back in and got set up along with the rest of the band.

"I'm ready whenever you are Miss Jones" Trey said.

"Ok" she said turning to Sam "you ready babe?"

"Yeah I am" he said "I already told the band what song and they know it."

"Great" she said "I'm ready."

Sam starts to play;

(The Truth by India Arie)

**[Spoken:]**

**Let me tell you why I love him**

**[Chorus:]**

**Cause he is the truth**

**Said he is so real**

**And I love the way that he makes me feel**

**And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause **

**His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie**

**[Verse 1:]**

**I remember the very first day that I saw him**

**I found myself immediately intrigued by him**

**It's almost like I knew this man from another life**

**Like back then maybe I was his husband and maybe he was my wife**

**And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me **

**Because it's not hard for me to understand him because he's so much like me**

**And it's truly my pleasure to share his company**

**And I know that it's God's gift to breathe the air he breathes**

**Cause he is the truth**

**Said he is so real**

**And I love the way that he makes me feel**

**And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause **

**His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie**

**[Verse 2:]**

**How can the same man that makes me so mad**

**-Do you know what he did-[spoken]**

**Turn right around and kiss me so soft**

**-Girl do you know what he did-[spoken]**

**If he ever left me, I wouldn't even be sad, no**

**Cause there's a blessing in every lesson**

**And I'm glad that I knew him at all**

**Cause he is the truth**

**Said he is so real**

**And I love the way that he makes me feel**

**And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause **

**His light it shines so bright **

**I love the way he speaks**

**I love the way he thinks**

**I love the way he treats his mama**

**I love that gap in between his teeth **

**I love him in every way that a woman can love a man from personal to universal but most of all its unconditional**

**-You know what I'm talking about-[spoken]**

**That's the way I feel**

**-And I always will-[spoken]**

**There ain't no substitute for the truth**

**Either it is or isn't**

**Cause he is the truth**

**You see the truth it, needs no proof**

**Either it is or it isn't **

**Cause he is the truth**

**Now you know the truth by the way it feels**

**And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly**

**Cause he is yes he is**

**I wonder does he know [echoes] **

Trey sat there with a stunned look on his face. He looked over at Sean who had the brightest smile on his face.

"I think we have a singer and a guitar player" Trey said.

"Mercedes you were amazing as always" Sean said "but Sam I had no idea you could play like that you killed that guitar."

"Thanks" Sam said.

"We will work around your schedule as long as you can be here for the performance we can work with that" Sean said "please say you'll help me out, I'll be your best friend."

Sam laughed "yeah I'll help you out man no problem."

"Thank you Sam" Sean said "I owe you big time and I never forget when people do me a favor."

"It's cool man" Sam said "I love playing so it will be fun."

"We might be able to solve your bass problem too" Mercedes said smiling.

"Puck" Sam said shaking his head "he can play a mean bass."

"You mean your other roommate?" Sean asked.

"Yes" Mercedes said "he is pretty awesome."

"Do you think he will do it?"

"We can ask" Sam said.

"If he says yes I'll ring him with me and Santana tomorrow night."

"That will be great well let's go over some of the music we decided to do" Sean said.

After they all rehearsed for a few hours they called it a night and Sam pulled Mercedes to the side;

"Hey I feel like having a jam session tonight."

She giggled "you haven't played enough tonight?"

"I haven't played with you" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"Well I think we have the house to ourselves for a while since Santana and Puck are out on a date so I think we can squeeze in a jam session" she said.

"Well then let's go home baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck and Santana were out on their date and as Puck requested Santana wore a sexy black low cut mini dress with silver strap heels and silver accessories. Puck did not disappoint with his black slacks that fit to perfection, black button up shirt, and black shoes. He took her to Del Mar restaurant which was like Breadstix in Lima and she loved it.

"I love this place" she said "you know me so well."

"That I do" he said "so now that we have had a great meal would you like to go to Circus Disco and dance it off."

"I would love that."

Puck paid the check and they were on their way to the club.

"By the way" Puck said "have I told you how sexy you look tonight?"

"Only a few dozen times" she said smiling.

"That's all" he said "I must be slippin, Santana Lopez you look so good tonight I am the luckiest man in the world tonight to have you on my arm."

"Puck when did you get so sappy?" she asked

"I don't know" he said "it just seemed to happen, what you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that" she said "as long as the bad ass Puck is still in there cause I like him too."

"Oh you know he still in there" Puck said "you saw him the last time you was in my bed" wagging his eyebrow.

She just smiled and licked her lips thinking about their last sexual encounter "yeah that was hot."

They made their way I the club and ordered a few drinks and got loose when Santana heard a song come on that she loved. She grabbed Puck's hand;

"Come on dance with me."

"Right behind you" he said.

(Shakin It 4 Daddy by Robin Thicke)

**Daddy.. oh daddy **

**Papi oh papi **

**Sup.. I wanna dance.. Yeah.. **

**[Chorus]**

**Cause she shakin it for daddy (yeah) **

**She shakin it for me (yeah) **

**She shakin it for daddy (yeah) **

**She Shakin it for me **

**She liftin up her ass, and she drop it to the beat **

**She shakin it so fast, for the cash.. Ching-a-ling **

Santana was grinding on Puck and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

**She ready and she lookin for a bank roll.. Ching-a-ling **

**She movin right around, like a mari-go.. Ching-a-ling **

**She be like: I be, I be, I be, on that money shit (Ching-a-ling) **

**She be like: I Be, I be, I be, on that money shit (yeahh Ladies!) **

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**(Ay yo!) **

**I be, I be, I be, I be, I be, I be on that money shit **

**Get da sloppy toppy roger copy I be running shit **

**Money in the air it's a festival **

**Cause I ba-ba-ba-ba-ball no testicals (hm) **

**I'm flyer than an eagle that's balding **

**I throw it back like hair lines, that's balding **

**I say balling, I don't mean Spalding's **

**I never answer when the referees calling **

They danced like they were the only two people in the club. They looked so intently into each other's eyes as they danced

**[Robin Thicke:]**

**She got me jerkin in the back **

**Think I'm bout to fall in love **

**Cause she make that booty roll **

**When she comin down the pole **

**That's when she comin hard **

**From cash to credit cards **

**Got me spendin all my money **

**Shit, I could've bought a car (yeah) **

Santana started poppin her ass up and down knowing she was driving Puck crazy and that  
was what she wanted to do,

**You know you like it bad **

**You know you like it bad **

**Yeah I like it bad, (ohh) yeah I like it bad **

**You know you want it bad **

**Yeah you want it bad **

**Yeah I want it bad, oh-ohhh **

**[Chorus]**

**Cause she shakin it for daddy (yeah) **

**She shakin it for me (yeah) **

**She shakin it for daddy (yeah) **

**She Shakin it for me **

**She liftin up her ass, and she drop it to the beat **

**She shakin it so fast, for the cash.. Ching-a-ling **

Puck knew what she was doing and he decided to give it right back to her smacking her on the ass and then grinding his erection against her.

**She ready and she lookin for a bank roll.. Ching-a-ling **

**She movin right around, like a mari-go.. Ching-a-ling **

**She be like: I be, I be, I be, on that money shit (Ching-a-ling) **

**She be like: I Be, I be, I be, on that money shit **

Santana started singing this verse in his ear and put his hand on her ass.

**[Robin Thicke:]**

**And when I saw the girl grab me **

**And she whispered in my ear **

**She said this other girl ain't doin shit **

**Its crackin over here **

**She put my hand on her booty **

**And she jigglin me woozy **

**Now we bout to make a movie **

**In the club, go stupid **

**You know you like it bad **

**You know you like it bad **

**Yeah I like it bad, (ohh) yeah I like it bad **

**You know you want it bad **

**Yeah you want it bad, bad **

**Yeah I want it baby **

**[Chorus]**

**Cause she shakin it for daddy (yeah) **

**She shakin it for me (yeah) **

**She shakin it for daddy **

**She Shakin it for me **

**She liftin up her ass, and she drop it to the beat **

**She shakin it so fast, for the cash.. Ching-a-ling **

**She ready and she lookin for a bank roll.. Ching-a-ling **

**She movin right around, like a mari-go.. Ching-a-ling **

**She be like: I be, I be, I be, on that money shit (Ching-a-ling) **

**She be like: I Be, I be, I be, on that money shit **

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**You was sleeping on me thinkin it was slumber time **

**Now imma trender topic lil mama number sign **

**Wa-wanna play, Meet me at the fumble line **

**Cause I'm a ninja, Cowabunga time **

**Buzzing like a bee, but no I don't sting-a-ling **

**Jing-a-ling-a-ling, I show dem da middle finger ring **

**Ting-a-ling-a-ling, school bell a-ring-a-ling **

**Stick shift the ding-a-ling, Ball like Yao Ming-a-ling **

**Cause me, What happen? **

**I'm flyerr den a robin **

**I'm flyer then an Eagle, Yea Donovan Mcnabban (Mcnabb) **

**And wen I pop dat pussy, I pop it on his Suzuki **

**I pop it so crazy cookie **

**I'm rockin them daisy dukies (oh) **

**I be shakin it for daddy, He want more, more **

**Got that Bentley, Got that Caddy, And they're all 4 door **

**If I pull him by the collar, Boy he gonna holla **

**I be shakin it for daddy, He want more, more **

**[Chorus]**

**Cause she shakin it for daddy (oh) **

**She shakin it for me (yeah) **

**She shakin it for daddy (oh-ohh) **

**She Shakin it for me **

**She liftin up her ass, and she drop it to the beat **

**She shakin it so fast, for the cash.. Ching-a-ling (ooh) **

**She ready and she lookin for a bank roll.. Ching-a-ling **

**She movin right around, like a mari-go.. Ching-a-ling **

**She be like: I be, I be, I be, on that money shit (Ching-a-ling) **

**She be like: I Be, I be, I be, on that money shit **

**Yeah girl **

**She shakin it for daddy **

**She shakin it for daddy **

**She shakin it.. **

**I be on that money shit **

**I be on that money shit **

**I be on that money shit **

**I be on that money shit (OH!) **

By the time the song ended Santana and Puck looked at each other;

"Let's get out of here" they both said in unison.

**A/N: So there it is another chapter to this saga. It was a lot going on in this chapter, A lot of conversations and plans. What did you think. Up next…. Not really sure but it's going to be good I promise…LOL**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! But you get the gift of another update :-) Yes today is my birthday June 12****th**** and I am so blessed and happy to be here for another year. I am also happy to get this out to you. I plan on updating more frequently since I now know where I want this story to go. I love seeing all of the new followers and favorites you guys MAKE ME SMILE and those who take the few minutes it takes to review BLOW MY MIND with your kind words that make me SMILE and literally LAUGH OUT LOUD. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**We made it over 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much you guys give me and this story life. I love and appreciate you all. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Puck and Santana were acting more like Sam and Mercedes around the apartment ever since their date. Sam and Mercedes were amused by the turn of events. They knew that things were going to be different when their jam session was interrupted by Santana and Puck loudly coming in the house and immediately headed to Puck's room.

**~Flashback~**

_Mercedes sang looking deeply into the love of her life's eyes and he gazed right back at his love._

**_He heals me_**

**_He knows the real me _**

**_And he accepts me, he never hurts me _**

**_He heals me _**

**_He knows the real me _**

**_And he accepts me, he never hurts me _**

**_He heals me, _**

**_He heals me_**

_Mercedes played along with Sam as they sat in their bed naked just as Sam always wanted;_

_"I love hearing you sing this song Mercy" Sam said "I still remember you singing it to me at Nationals."_

_"Yup for our Anniversary" she said smiling "I was so nervous to be playing for the first time in front of people but I was more nervous of playing in front of you."_

_"Why were you nervous to play in front of me?"_

_"Because Sam you are so good I didn't want look like a fool and mess up on the song I wrote for you."_

_"You were fantastic and I will never forget that moment" he said "it was so beautiful and special I will cherish it always."_

_"I will cherish you always Sam" she said placing the guitar behind her._

_Sam started singing;_

**_Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love_**

_Mercedes joined in_

**_You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you_**

**_You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you_**

**_You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you into someone who can cherish me as much I cherish you_**

**_Cherish the thought (Ooh)_**

_"I love that song" she said "it makes me think about you."_

_"Me too" he said putting his guitar behind him and closing the gap between them "I think I have had enough of this jam session I am ready for something else."_

_"And what is that?" she said smiling knowing exactly what was on his mind._

_"Why don't I show you" he said pulling her onto his lap and began kissing her neck and jawline. _

_They got more and more involved in their make out session when they heard the door in the living room crash open and slam shut along with moans and kisses then one more door slammed shut which they guess it was Puck's room._

_"Well I guess the date went well" Mercedes laughed._

_Then they heard Santana screaming out Puck's name_

_"I guess it went better than well" Sam said joining in laughing. _

_"I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring."_

_"Well I am not going to worry about that" Sam said "I am going to focus on right now" going back to kissing her on the neck and collarbone._

_"If you can't beat 'em then join 'em" Mercedes said._

_"I couldn't agree more" he said._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Puck will you give me a ride to campus?" Santana asked "I need to go to the library to get some books for a paper I need to write."

"Sure babe" he said "I'll even stay so I can bring you back."

"You don't have to do that babe I don't know how long it's going to take."

"It doesn't matter" he said "I don't have any appointments today so I'm free."

"Ok cool then let me go and grab my things" she said and gave him a quick kiss.

Puck stood there with a stupid grin on his face and Sam and Mercedes could do nothing but laugh.

"What?" he said

"Nothing" Sam said "just looking at that huge grin you got on your face."

"Can't I smile" Puck asked "is that a crime?"

"No not at all" Mercedes said "I'm happy for you Puck."

"Yeah you and Santana are good together" Sam said.

"I'm glad you two think so" Puck said rolling his eyes.

Santana came back out with her bag ready to go when she noticed that everybody was looking at her "what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Mercedes said smiling "just how cute you and Puck are."

"Shut it Wheezy" she said pointing her finger at Mercedes "I am not going to deal with this from the two of you."

"Deal with what Satan?" Sam said as innocent as he could.

"The two of you judging our relationship" she said giving them a cold glare.

"San you know we would never judge your relationship" Mercedes said "as a matter of fact we are both happy for you guys, I think you two are cute together."

"Adorable" Sam said smiling which got him punched in the arm by Puck "OW! What was that for?"

"We are not adorable" he said "we are a bad ass couple."

"The baddest" Santana said smiling wrapping her arms around Puck's waist kissing him passionately.

"Before you guys forget we're here" Mercedes said.

"Too late" Santana interrupted still kissing Puck.

"I wanted to remind you Santana about rehearsal tonight and Puck you need to come too."

"Why?" he asked.

"Sean needs a bass player and I happened to mention that you played and he wanted to know if you would be interested to play in his band for the showcase."

"That's awesome" Santana said "you know your good babe and I can't think of anybody else that can play the guitar better than you"

"Excuse you" Mercedes snapped "my man plays the guitar and very well might I add."

"Guppy lips is aiiiight" Santana smirked "but my man is better."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "so are you coming Puck?"

"Yeah I'll be there" he said turning back to Santana "I'm glad you think I'm better."

"In every way" she said pulling him in for another kiss.

Mercedes and Sam rolled their eyes and left them in the kitchen making out. Once they made it into their room they fell out laughing.

"They are going to be worse than us" Sam said.

"I know right" Mercedes said "by the way I've kissed Puck too and you are way better than him at that too."

"I'm glad you think so" he said.

Mercedes sighed "with them being sex sharks and you always so horny it's going to be a lot of sex going on around here."

"I know and I don't plan on letting them out due us in that department" he said wagging his eyebrow "even though I'm not the only one horny."

"Neither do I baby" she said pulling him down on the bed on top of her pulling his shirt off over his head "and you're right cause I am very horny right now."

"Mmm baby I love it when you take control" he said "and you know I hate to stop you but I have to."

"Why" she whined "I want you baby."

"I want you to more than you would ever know but I have to finish this drawing for my art class to turn in tomorrow and I have to do it before rehearsal."

"Well that I understand" she said "I always say school before sex."

"Yeah and I have to keep saying that over and over in my head so that actually do it."

Mercedes laughed and kissed him on the cheek "so do I" she said "I'm going to leave and let you work cause I always get a little hot and bothered when I watch you draw."

"Oh really" he said in a low growl and grabbing his sketchpad.

"Evans don't you dare" she smiled "you need to work and I'm going to go" getting off the bed.

"What" he said putting on his glasses and started drawing "I am working."

Mercedes stood there and bit his bottom lip _damn did he have to put the glasses on? He knows how I feel about him in his glasses. I gotta get out of here…..damn my legs stopped working._

_I got her just where I want her he thought. She is going to give in and climb her sexy ass right back in this bed and give me what I need._

_Why he got to stick his tongue out like that when he concentrates she thought it is just so sexy. I know what he is trying to do and I will not fall for it. _She grabbed her bag and walked out.

_DAMN!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean was getting his things ready to leave for his rehearsal when Matt came in the room;

"You heading out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I got a rehearsal" Sean answered flatly.

"Oh you finally got a full band?"

"Yeah" he said looking at him like he was crazy "how did you know I didn't have a full band?"

"I heard you talking about it on the phone last week."

Sean shrugged and kept gathering his things.

"So who did you find?" Matt said.

"Why are you so interested?" he asked getting really annoyed with his roommate all in his business.

"I'm just trying to make conversation and seeing if I could be of any assistance."

"No man I got it under control" Sean said "my band my business."

"Alright" he said throwing his hands up in surrender "I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you" he said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door "damn he gets on my last nerves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Puck arrived at the rehearsal sight;

"You sure we at the right spot Aretha?" Santana said looking around "this place looks seeder than any place in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"We said the same thing yesterday" Mercedes said "but I assure you it's the right place and the inside looks nothing like you expect it to look."

Sam and Puck unloaded their equipment from the back of Sam's truck.

"Let's just get inside and get to rehearsing" Sam said.

"That's if I want to join this little band" Puck said "you know I don't get along with everybody."

"You'll join" Santana said "and you don't have to get along with everybody as long as I'm there."

"You right about that" he said smacking her on the ass.

"Come on you two" Mercedes said smirking.

They made their way inside and Santana and Puck were very surprised to see the set up they had going. All the introductions were made and Trey was ready to see Santana and Puck do their thing. Santana told the band what she was going to sing and they let her know they knew it. She nodded to let them know she was ready.

(Broken Hearted by Karmin)

She was swaying her hips back and forth

**This is more than the typical kinda thing**

**Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh**

**Didn't wanna take it slow**

**In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think**

**You're replaying in my brain; find it hard to sleep, uh oh**

**Waiting for my phone to blow**

**Uh oh yep**

**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**

**Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing**

**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**

**Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**

**Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go**

She walked over to Puck and was singing and dancing on him.

**See, I've been waiting all day**

**For you to call me baby**

**So let's get up, let's get on it**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**

**Come on, that's right**

**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**

**So can we finish what we started**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**

**Come on, that's right, cheerio**

**What's the time, such a crime**

**Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón**

**Just to calm my nerves, uh oh**

**Poppin' bottles by the phone**

**Oh yeah**

**Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out**

**That's enough, call me up**

**Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh**

**I don't even think you know, no, no**

She went to the other side of the stage and started sing and dancing with Sam

**See, I've been waiting all day**

**For you to call me baby**

**So let's get up, let's get on it**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**

**Come on, that's right**

**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**

**So can we finish what we started**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**

**Come on, that's right, cheerio**

**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**

**Everything you say is like go with the view**

**Business on the front, party in the back**

**Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?**

**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**

**I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully**

**I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio**

She sang directly to Trey so she could show him that she was the right choice

**See, I've been waiting all day**

**For you to call me baby**

**So let's get up, let's get on it**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh**

**Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to**

**So can we finish what we started**

**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight**

**Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio**

**When you gonna call**

**Don't leave me broken hearted**

**I've been waiting up**

**Let's finish what we started, oh, oh**

**I can't seem to let you go**

**Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!**

Mercedes, Sean, and Trey all stood and applauded;

"That was amazing" Trey said "you really did the damn thing up there."

"I told you they were good" Sean said "I knew you would love them as much as I did. And Puck dude you were awesome. Please say you'll help me out."

"Yeah man I got you" Puck said winking at Santana.

"So I have seen you guys sing separate" Trey said "but can you sing together?"

Mercedes and Santana looked at each other and smiled "I think we could do a little something" Mercedes said.

"Should we hit 'em with a little Boy is Mine Aretha?"

"Nah I'm not feeling that cause I got my own man and I don't want yours."

"Anymore" Santana smirked.

"Whatever" she said "why don't we hit them with a new one."

"Alright" Santana "ya'll don't even know what ya'll about to witness right now."

"We don't even need the band right now" Mercedes said "I brought my IPOD for this one" she hooked up her IPOD and started the music.

(Put it in a Love Song by Alicia Keys ft. Beyoncé)

**[Santana]**

**Hey yo M **

**[Mercedes] **

**What up S **

**[Santana] **

**What we want? **

**[Mercedes] **

**Want them to say **

**[Both] **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song) **

**Say you need me, Say you need me **

**Then write it in a letter form (Oh, oh oh) **

**Say you want me, Say you want me **

**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone) **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put me in a love song (Oh) **

**[Santana] **

**If you say you want me, yeah, **

**You say you want me **

**If you do the right thing, we can be together **

**I'm not easy, yeah, you gotta work for it **

**I'm the real thing, and baby gotta please me **

**All that talkin', boy, you better walk it **

**All that frontin' that's not how you do it **

**If you really need me like you say you need me **

**Baby better show me, baby, better come and say **

**[Both] **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song) **

**Say you need me, Say you need me **

**Then write it in a letter form (Oh, oh oh) **

**Say you want me, Say you want me **

**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone) **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put me in a love song (Oh) **

**[Mercedes] **

**What you gonna do when somebody convinces me **

**To believe that he can do it better **

**Sending me gifts and showing me the romance **

**All this, this, and that, can you do better? **

**All I'm saying: love is what I'm looking for **

**If you wanna keep me, baby gotta love me more **

**If you really want me, like you say you want me **

**If you really need me, baby better come and say **

**[Both] **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song) **

**Say you need me, Say you need me **

**Then write it in a letter form (Oh, oh oh) **

**Say you want me, Say you want me **

**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone) **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put me in a love song (Oh) **

**[Santana]**

They started doing the "Uh Oh" dance

**Gotta work it baby, work it out **

**If you want me baby, Work it out **

**If you need me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it out, Gotta Work it out **

**[Mercedes]**

They started doing figure eight like belly dancers

**If you love me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it baby, Work it out **

**If you want me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out **

**[Santana] **

**If you want my love and all my time **

**Part of my plans and part of my mind **

**[Mercedes] **

**All of the things that you wanna do **

**But make sure your love for me's true to you **

**[Santana] **

**Oh, if you show me; make me believe **

**[Mercedes] **

**So many possibilities **

**[Santana] **

**Oh, we can look to infinity **

**[Santana & Mercedes] **

**If you wanna be with me Ohhhhhhh **

**[Both] **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song) **

**Say you need me, Say you need me **

**Then write it in a letter for me (Oh, oh oh) **

**Say you want me, Say you want me **

**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone) **

**Say you love me, Say you love me **

**Then put me in a love song (Oh) **

**[Santana] **

**1, 2, 3, 4! **

**[Santana] **

**Gotta work it baby, work it out **

**If you want me baby, Work it out **

**If you need me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it out, Work it out **

**[Mercedes] **

**If you love me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it baby, Work it out **

**If you want me baby, Work it out **

**Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out **

Everybody applauded and cheered for their performance;

"You guys are going to be the secret weapon for my showcase" Sean said beaming from ear to ear "we go have to put that in the show."

"I couldn't agree more" Trey said "this showcase is going to be amazing."

"I am so happy you guys have this much faith in us" Mercedes said.

"We have faith in all of you" Trey said "we have most of the songs that we want to perform but there are a few more so we will get those to you all by tomorrow check your emails in the morning I will send the files to you tonight."

"Let's go over the songs we know and get Puck and Santana up to speed with everything" Sean said.

They rehearsed for a few hours until they figured they had it down pretty good. After everybody broke down their equipment they all said their goodbyes and headed out.

"So you guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Puck said "I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too" Mercedes said "we should see if Sean wants to come, hey Sean" Mercedes said waving him over.

"What's up?" he said coming over to the group.

"We're going to grab something eat you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure" he said "there is a diner right up the road we can go to."

"Sounds good" Sam said "you think the rest of the guys want to go?"

"I'll ask" he said "I'll meet you guys down there."

"Ok" Sam said as they all piled in the truck and made their way down to the diner. A few minutes later Sean walked in and joined them.

"The rest of the guys were busy" he said.

"Oh well maybe next time" Mercedes said "so this showcase is coming together nicely."

"Man I am so excited about this" he said "I thank you guys so much for agreeing to help me out with it."

"No problem bro" Puck said "I have a good feeling about this."

"And not to mention Aretha and I are going to knock those record executives on their asses" Santana said.

"You two are going to blow them away" Sean said.

Just then a loud group of guys walked into the diner causing everybody to turn and see who was causing all the commotion. Sam recognized a few of them from the football team. They all smiled when they saw Matt was there except for Sean he let out a loud sigh.

"What's the matter Sean?" Mercedes asked.

"My roommate I told you about is over there."

"Which one?" she said.

Before he could say Matt walked over to their table;

"Hey guys" he said "what are you guys doing here?"

"Just grabbing a bite to eat" Santana said.

"Hey Sean" he said looking over at his roommate who was doing everything in his power not to make eye contact with him.

"Hey" he said flatly.

"How was rehearsal?"

"It was fine."

"How did the band sound?"

Sean looked like he wanted to punch him in the face._ What is wrong with this fool I already told him to mind his damn business._

"The band sounds hot" Santana said "especially since Puck joined" grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It sounded just as good yesterday when Sam joined the band" Mercedes said side-eying Santana.

The four of them laughed but noticed Sean was not amused at all.

"I didn't know you two were in Sean's band" Matt said "I didn't even know ya'll were that tight with him."

"We have a class together" Santana said "and we introduced him to Puck and Sam."

"You knew I had a class with Mercedes and Santana because you asked me about them" Sean snapped having enough of Matt's bullshit "and when I mentioned Sam you said you met him and you knew Puck from high school so why are you acting like you didn't know I knew them?"

"I was just saying that I didn't know you all were that tight to be in a band together that's all."

Everybody felt the tension between the two and was starting to feel a little uncomfortable so Sam tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey Matt we're having our first New Direction Skype session tomorrow night at eight o'clock you think you'll be available?"

"Yeah I am."

"Cool we'll make sure to put you in the group" Mercedes said "make sure we have your Skype info before then."

"I'll text it to you Cedes."

"Alright" she said smiling.

"I'm going to go and get back to the guys" he said "I'll talk to you guys later" he turned to leave and then turned back "see you back in the room Sean."

"Whatever man" Sean said rolling his eyes.

Matt walked away and headed back to his group. Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Puck all looked at Sean stunned;

"What?" Sean asked.

"That's what we wanted to know" Mercedes said "what was that all about?"

"That was my roommate."

"Matt is your roommate" she repeated "he's the guy you can't stand."

"Yes he's the guy."

"Matt's a sweetheart" Santana said "what could he have possibly done to make you dislike him so much?"

"I just don't trust him" Sean said "from the first day we met he just rubbed me the wrong way."

"Well we know Matt" Puck said "and he's a cool dude maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot."

"Well whatever" Sean said "I am not a part of the Matt Rutherford fan club."

"Everybody is not going to get along with everybody" Sam said "so I won't talk about him anymore tonight."

"Thanks Sam" Sean said "I didn't mean to make you guys uncomfortable."

"Nah it's alright" Puck said "I'm sure the more you hang around us we'll probably make you uncomfortable too."

"Especially Trouty and Wheezy feeling each other up all the time" Santana said laughing.

"Us" Mercedes said with all her diva sass "I think you and Puck are the ones who have had their hands all over each other tonight."

"Yeah I think she's right" Sean said laughing.

"Well ya'll better get used to it then" Puck said "because I don't plan on changing that for a while" pulling her closer to him.

"I wasn't uncomfortable with that" Sean said "maybe Trey was since he was hoping Santana was single."

"Well now he knows she ain't."

"Everybody knows" Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

They continued to eat and laugh for another hour or so before they decided to call it a night. Puck picked Santana up and carried her to the car while Sam, Mercedes and Sean laughed at their antics. Mercedes and Sam waved at Matt and the other guys on their way out the door. Sean saw Matt staring at them as they left and he did not like the look he was giving Mercedes. Before they all made it to the car Sean pulled Sam to the side;

"Hey I just wanted to let you know I think you need to keep an eye on Matt."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"He has just been asking too many questions about Mercedes" he said "and I just don't trust him."

"Maybe he wants to know how you know her" he said "because he knew her before I knew her."

"Whatever" Sean said rolling his eyes "I'm just letting you know because I truly don't trust him."

"I appreciate you telling me" Sam said "I don't really know him but they all seem to really like him but I will keep an eye on him."

"That's all I'm sayin" Sean said "I'll see you later man."

"Yeah see ya Sean and thanks."

"No problem."

Sam got in the car and drove off;

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh nothing" Sam said "just some band stuff" he hated lying to Mercedes but he knew that Sean didn't want her to know what he was feeling about Matt because they liked him._ I will keep my eye on Matt cause I don't entirely trust him myself Sam thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn Matt if you stared at the chick any harder she would have exploded" Reggie said.

"I was not staring" Matt said.

"Yeah right you could have burned a hole through her if you stared any harder."

"She's just a friend from high school."

"That you liked."

"We went out on one date but I transferred" he said.

"And now you miss her?"

"Maybe" he said.

"Well get over it" Donovan said "she's Evans girl now."

"Yeah and at the party they looked very much in love" Derric said.

"I know that" Matt said "and I'm not trying to come between them" he lied.

"Keep it that way" John said "we don't need any kind of distractions or foolishness to come between the team unity."

"No problem there guys" Matt said "everything is under control"

**A/N: So there you have it. Sean does not trust Matt and he warned Sam. Even the football team notices something off with Matt. Up next…The Showcase, Sam's first away game, New Directions Skype call, and surprise guest. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here is the next update and I know I promised you the Showcase and the surprise guest in this chapter but this got super long so I broke this into two chapters and the next update will be up later today. I have to say thank you to my new followers and favorites it does my heart good to see new notifications. And to those who take the few minutes to review YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING (in my best Toni Braxton voice) Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy. **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Puck were all excited about The Trouble Tone Skype call in a few. They decided to all use their own laptops so they wouldn't have to share "screen time." Puck and Santana were in their perspective rooms while Sam was in the living room and Mercedes was in the bedroom. They were the first to log on;

"Hey Trouty and Wheezy" Santana said "don't go running your humungous mouths about me and Puck to the rest of the guys."

"Yeah" Puck interjected "we don't want them all up in our business."

"Oh so you want to keep your relationship a secret?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised "just like we wanted to keep our relationship a secret."

"But we couldn't" Mercedes chimed in "because a pair of self-proclaimed sex sharks would not allow it and had to call us out on it."

Puck and Santana knew it would be a tall order to ask the very couple they outed a year ago to keep their relationship a secret."

"I know we are asking you to do what we didn't do" Puck said "but I also know that you are good people who don't wanna hurt your friends."

"That is true" Mercedes said "but how is telling our them about you guys going to hurt our friends?"

"We don't know how Brittney and Quinn are going to take this" Santana said "last thing everybody knew I was a full blown lesbian. I don't know how they would react to the fact I decided to go back to a guy."

"Santana you have the right to live your life anyway you want to" Sam said "you can't allow people to label you. You decide who you want to be with and if that's Puck then that's your decision."

"Sam is right" Mercedes said "and if next week you decide you want some lady kisses then that's fine it's your life and we will be there for you no matter what."

"Thank you guys so much" Santana said "you don't know how much that means to me."

"You're our girl San" she said "we got you and if you want us to keep your relationship quiet we will."

"Yeah it's not our place to tell anyway" Sam said.

"Thanks guys" Puck said.

Mike, Brittney, and Finn joined the conversation;

Hey guys" Finn said smiling and waving.

"Finn look at you dude" Puck said.

"You look amazing" Mercedes said.

"Almost hot" Santana said "what happened to the dough boy?"

"He is playing football and working out constantly" Finn said.

"Well you look good bro" Sam said "Mike man what is up?"

"Doing good man just doing a hell of a lot of dancing."

"Do you like it though?" Mercedes asked.

"I love it Cedes" Mike said "it is everything I wanted and more I never knew I needed."

"That is awesome bro" Puck said.

"Britt how is Louisville?" Santana asked.

"It's great" she said "I actually figured out that I am smarter than I thought."

"We knew you were smart Britt" Santana said.

"Well you did San not everybody."

Santana blushed at her comment.

"We all knew you were smart Britt" Sam said "you just had your own brand of smart and some people couldn't understand it."

Quinn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt came online;

"DIVA" Kurt screamed.

"DIVA" Mercedes screamed.

"I miss you so much" he said.

"I miss you too."

"You know this call is cutting in on my nightly moisturizing ritual" he said "but I will gladly stay up later if I get to talk to you."

"Thank you Kurt" she said "I know how important that is to you. How's Parsons?"

"Great" he said "I am so glad I chose to go there instead of NYADA it is such a better fit for me and I am coming up with a great new collection."

"That is amazing Kurt" she said "I am so proud of you."

"Hello" Santana said "is there nobody else on here?"

"Sorry Satan" Kurt said "how are you?"

"Wonderful" Santana said flipping her hair.

"Quinn you Blaine and Rachel are awfully quiet" Sam said.

"I was waiting for a chance to speak" Quinn said laughing "Kurt and Mercedes was in their own little world."

"How's Yale Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"It's amazing" she said "I have met some of the nicest people and the professors are so great."

"That's great Quinn" Puck said flatly "I'm glad your future looks so bright."

"How are you Puck?" she asked sadly.

"I'm great" he said smiling "loving LA and working hard."

"That's good to hear" she said.

Everyone was feeling the tension so Mercedes broke the tension "Rachel, Blaine how's NYADA?"

"It's great" Blaine said "I am going to be in the winter recital."

"So am I" Rachel said smiling "we are the only two freshmen invited."

"That is amazing guys" Mike said.

Tina, Artie, Sugar, Sunshine, Rory and Joe logged in;

"It's our babies" Santana said smiling.

"Hey guys" Tina said "I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too Tina" Finn said "how's the new Trouble Tones?"

"I'm sure your boo already told you" Artie said.

Finn and Sunshine blushed;

"We really don't talk about glee club when we talk" Sunshine said smiling.

"Yeah we have better things to talk about than glee club" Finn said smiling.

"Like what exactly" Santana smirked.

"None of your business Satan" Sunshine said shaking her head.

"So anyway how is the New Direction's going?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"You mean The Trouble Tones" Mercedes said.

"Yeah that's what I meant" Rachel said.

"Going good" Joe said "we got some good talent this year."

"And with Mrs. Cochran and Mr. Schue co-directing we actually have more ideas flowing between them and its turning out to be really good" Rory said.

"Well I'm glad Mr. Schue is finally learning the right way to run a glee club" Sam said.

"Hey Mr. Schue knew how to run a glee club" Rachel stated.

"Of course you would think so Hobbit."

"He did a good job with the New Direction's."

"That's why we are now the Trouble Tones right" Quinn said "because he did such a great job."

"Alright enough of that" Artie said "let's talk about what's going on with you guys except Finn and Mike we already know everything that's going on with them."

"Hey" Mike and Finn said in unison.

"Artie's right" Sugar said "because we hear about you two from Tina and Sunshine all the time" rolling her eyes.

"Look I cannot help that I'm proud to talk about my man" Sunshine said which caused Finn to smile the hugest grin ever.

"And there is nothing wrong with that" Tina said winking at Mike.

"Of course you would say that" Sugar said.

"Look Sugar we can't all be fortunate to have our boyfriends here with us" Tina said.

"Ok, ok enough boyfriend drama" Mercedes said.

"Yeah since you have yours there with you, you have no drama right?" Brittney said smiling.

"Yes he is with me and I will keep any drama Sam and I may have between us thank you" Mercedes said rolling her eyes "and we should be talking about other thing like how's school for everybody oh and wait I have a surprise for you guys." She connected Matt into the group.

"Hey guys" he said.

"MATT!" they yelled.

"Who's that?" Sugar asked.

"It's Matt" Artie said "he was in glee club for a year then he transferred."

"Dude what's going on?" Mike said.

"Just going to school out here with Mercedes, Sam, and Santana."

"Wow that is amazing" Quinn said "glee club is taking over LA."

"I know right" Puck said.

"So you still playing football?" Finn asked.

"Yeah that's where I met Sam" he said.

"By the way Sam" Blaine said "great game last Saturday."

"Thanks man" he said "I'm finally getting more comfortable out there."

"I was screaming like a crazy person in the dorm when you did that last play, my roommate swears I'm in love with you but I told her been there done that. She won't let it go because of the picture of us I have, she say we look so cute together. I showed her the picture of you and Mercedes and told her you were the property of Mercedes Jones now" Quinn said smiling "but you know some people when they get an idea in her head. By the way Sam are you still doing magic tricks?"

"You damn right and he's all mine now" Mercedes said smiling remembering the conversation she had with Quinn on New Year's which got a major eye roll from Matt which Sam saw.

"Yeah baby I'm all yours" he said.

"Because nobody else wants him" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"You use to" Sam said with a smug look on his face.

"And now she don't" Puck jumped in.

"And to answer your question Quinn" Sam said "yes I still do magic tricks ain't that right baby."

"Yes you do babe" Mercedes said smiling bright "and I think you learned a few new ones too."

Blaine started singing; (Magic Stick by Lil Kim ft. 50 Cent)

**I got the magic stick**

**I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice**

**I hit the baddest chicks**

**Shorty don't believe me, then come with me tonight**

**And I'll show you magic**

**TT joined in (What? What?) **

**Magic **

**TT (Uh huh uh huh)**

**I got the magic stick**

Everybody laughed except Matt and Rachel who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wanky" Santana smirked "Blaine going all gangsta, I like it."

"It's New York" he said smiling.

"So what else is going on with everyone?" Santana asked.

"Puck how's the pool business going" Artie asked?

"It's going great" he said "I got two new clients today."

"That's great ba-Puck" Santana said "I'm happy for you."

Mercedes noticed Santana's slip and tried to make sure no one else noticed "you didn't tell us that."

"Yeah I was going to tell you guys after the call but since it was brought up."

"Well way to go Puck" Sam said.

"Thanks guys" he said.

"So Matt how are you getting along with the ladies in LA?" Mike asked.

"So far so good" he said "I just started dating this girl."

"Really Matt" Santana said "you never mentioned a girlfriend."

"It's kinda new and I didn't want to jinx it" he said "I wanted to make sure it was solid before I started introducing her to all my friends."

"Well maybe you can invite her here for dinner" Mercedes said "and we can get to know her, when you're comfortable enough to introduce us to her."

"Ok sounds like a plan" he said "I'll let you know when."

"Ok" she said.

They all talked for another hour when Rachel piped up

"Hey guys as much as I love you all it is after midnight here and I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah we all got school in the morning" Tina said.

"Next time we do this on the weekend" Artie stated.

"Sounds like a plan" Brittney said "oh wait before we all go are we still on for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah I'm there" Kurt said.

"Yeah me too" Mike said.

"Well I have a game that Saturday but I will be there the week of and leaving that Friday morning" Sam said.

"That's great" Britt said "I can't wait to see all of you again I miss you guys."

"We all miss you too Britt" Santana said.

"Well I love you guys but I'm signing out now" Sugar said "because I'm no good without my sleep."

"I'll let everybody know when the next group call will be" Finn said.

Everybody agreed and said their goodnights.

Mercedes, Santana and Puck all came to the living room;

"That was fun" Mercedes said "I never realized how much I truly miss those guys until now."

"Yeah just seeing everybody really brought it home for me" Santana said.

"That's why I'm so glad we are all here together" Sam said wrapping his arm around Mercedes "so I can always have a piece of home with me."

"Yeah" Puck said sliding Santana on his lap "us coming out here together was one of my greatest ideas."

Santana whipped her head around at him "excuse me your idea."

"Yeah my idea" he said "I was always coming to LA and when I heard Sexy Mama and Sam were coming out here too I was going to ask them but then I found out you were coming too so I included you in the plans."

"I was the one who approached you with the plan to get an apartment with Aretha and Froggy Lips."

"Does it really matter" Sam said exasperated "we're all here now and we're happy."

"Exactly" Mercedes said "let's enjoy our time together."

"Fine" Santana said "why don't we order some Chinese food and watch a movie."

"Good idea" Sam said getting up to get the takeout menus "I'm starving."

"You know what want babe" Mercedes said "I'm going to take a shower and put on my pajamas."

"Yeah I got you boo" he said smiling "hey Mercy."

"Yeah" she turned back looking at him.

"Wear the Captain America pajamas" he winked at her.

"Only if you wear yours too" she said blowing him a kiss before she went in her room.

"You have Captain America pajamas?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face.

"I sure do" he said "and my woman finds them very sexy."

"My woman prefers me in nothing" he said.

"Mine too when we're alone."

"By the way" Puck said "what was up with you talking about how Santana wanted you during the group call?"

"I was just getting her back for saying nobody but Mercy wanted me" he said "I wanted to remind her smart ass that she once wanted all up on this" pointing to himself.

"Well I didn't like it" he said "so chill with that."

"Oh really, like I asked you to chill with calling Mercy Sexy Mama?"

"Touché" Puck said.

"But don't worry" Sam said "I will not bring it up again."

"Thanks man" Puck said.

"Unless provoked" Sam added pointing his finger at Puck.

"Deal" Puck said laughing.

They all showered before the food came and settled in to eat and watch the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday was here and Santana and Sam were packing for their first away game in Nebraska. Sam was excited to go but hated leaving Mercedes behind. He really hated not being able to do his pre-game ritual.

"Babe do you have everything?" Mercedes asked coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush, shower gel, and shampoo putting it in his bag.

"Yeah I think I got everything" he said closing his bag "I wish you could come."

"I do too but you'll be back in my arms Saturday night so it's not that long."

"Yeah it's not two weeks this time" he said smiling.

"That was a horrible Christmas without you" she said "but we made it, even though our friends thought we would die without each other."

"I know right" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "we are not that weak."

"Not at all" she said.

"Wait" he said with a look of panic in his eyes "I forgot to download my lullabies on my IPOD."

"I'll do it right now" she said grabbing his IPOD and laptop."

"Thank you baby you know I can't sleep without it" he said grabbing his school books and sketch pad.

"I know" she said smiling.

"Oh and I can't forget this" he held up his valentine photo album "I'm going to need this since I won't have my pre-game."

"As long as you are the only one who sees it" she said pointing at him.

"Trust me baby I don't want anybody else looking at my beautiful, sexy lady" he said.

"I think your all ready to go" she said handing him his IPOD and laptop "everything is packed and loaded."

"Yeah I think so" he said.

"So I'll go see if Santana is ready and I'll drive you guys to the school."

They then heard the faintest sounds of moans coming from Santana's room.

"Wait babe I think Santana's a little busy" Sam smirked.

The sounds became louder;

"Yeah she is definitely busy" he said laughing.

"Well they better hurry up because the buses pull of in an hour" Mercedes said.

"That gives us thirty minutes for you to give me a proper send-off" Sam said wagging his eyebrow and taking off his shirt.

"I like to do things properly" she smirked taking off her shirt.

"And Saturday night seems like a long time without having you in my arms" he said taking off his pants and underwear.

"Way too long not having you inside me" she said taking off her pants and underwear.

"Damn Mercy you are so damn sexy" he said picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So are you Sam" she said kissing his neck "I want you so bad baby."

Sam laid her down on the bed and hovered over her and began kissing her neck and collarbone. He made his way down to her breast and gave thanks "I don't know how the girls look better every time I see them but I am so thankful" he said kissing each one sucking on the left nipple while massaging the right breast going back and forth to show them equal amount of love. He kissed down her stomach and made his way between her luscious thighs which happens to be where he calls home. He kissed her inner thigh so soft and sweet before sliding his tongue up and down her slit opening her lips with his tongue. He moved further and further inside of her while gently massaging her clit with his fingers. Mercedes loved his touch and her body responded with each lick and touch. She moaned and whimpered and the sounds she made only made Sam do what he what he was doing more "mmm baby you taste so good." He slid his two fingers deep inside her core and she moaned in ecstasy. Mercedes closed her eyes feeling herself going over the edge as her body started to shake. Sam felt her walls clinch around his fingers and he started to thrust them faster and faster curving them up to make sure he hit her G-spot with every thrust.

"Cum for me baby I want to taste you."

That was all it took for Mercedes to cum and cum hard.

"SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT SSSAAAAAAAAMMMMM."

Sam wasted no time licking up her essence and at the same time grabbing a condom and slipping it on him so he can go to his "happy place." He quickly entered Mercedes hot, wet core not even allowing her to adjust;

"FUCK SAM!"

"That's the plan" he said smiling. He began thrusting in and out of her fast and hard.

"Yes Sam just like that baby" she moaned.

"You like that baby?" he asked "tell me you like it."

"I like it baby" she said "hell I love it."

"And I love you Mercy."

Sam felt he was about to lose it so he quicken the pace with his thrusts and started massaging her clit to get her to cum again with him. It didn't take long for either of them to go over the edge.

OOOOOoooooOOOhHHHhhhhhh SSSSSSAAAAAMMMMM!"

FFUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK DDDAAAMMMIIITTT MERCY!"

"NGA YAWNE LU OER SAM!"

"NGA YAWNE LU OER NI'UL MERCY!"

They held each other so close and tight as if they did not want to let each other go but they knew they had to. Sam got up to discard the condom and went to take a shower and Mercedes joined him. They took turns washing each other's back and actually just got each other clean. After the shower they quickly dressed and headed out to the living room to see Puck and Santana holding each other just as close as they just were.

"You ready to go San?" Mercedes asked.

"No" she said looking at Puck "but I guess I have to."

"Yeah I feel the same way" Sam said looking at Mercedes.

"Saturday night" Puck whispered in Santana's ear.

"Yeah I know" she said "I don't know when I turned into the girl that doesn't want to leave her man" she laughed slightly "I blame hanging out with Wheezy and Trouty."

"Hey it's not our fault" Mercedes said "it must be the Puck-a-saurus that has you all sprung."

"Maybe" she said laughing.

"Well we better go we got twenty minutes to get to the school" Sam said.

Sam and Puck grabbed the bags and headed to the car. Mercedes pulled Santana to the side;

"I am so happy for you San you look so happy."

"I am" she said "I don't know why this feels different than before but it does."

"You know who you are now" Mercedes said "and you know Puck accepts all of you and he still wants to be with you that's what's different."

"Yeah and I have to say I like being with him a lot" she said smiling "I haven't even had the urge for any lady kisses yet."

"Well you know if it comes Puck will be right there with you and whatever lady you kiss."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled.

"Do me a favor" Mercedes said "look after Sam for me, as much as I think that Katie trick learned her lesson you can never be too sure."

"I got you girl" Santana said "if I gotta cut her so be it."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Same thing with Puck" Santana said "I saw some of these heffa's around the complex checking him out when he was cleaning the pool the other day."

"Oh you know I'm on it" Mercedes said.

"Ladies it's time to go" Puck said coming up behind them.

"We're coming out now" Santana said "come on Aretha."

"Right behind you J-Lo" Mercedes said.

They all piled in the car and made it to the school with a few minutes to spare. Sam and Santana put their bags on their perspective busses and were saying their goodbye's to Mercedes and Puck.

"I will see you Saturday babe" Santana said giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait" Puck said "call or text on the, bus depending on what kind of conversation you want to have."

"Then I'll be texting because I don't want anybody to hear what I'm going to be saying to you" she smirked.

"Damn Saturday night needs to hurry up and get here" he said scooping her up for a more passionate kiss.

Sam and Mercedes were giving their goodbye kisses and hugs;

"I love you baby" Sam said "don't ever forget that."

"I can't even if I tried" she said smiling "you let me know you do every day. I love you too Sam."

"I'll call you Saturday morning" he said "for my pre-game."

"I'll be waiting for your call" she said smirking."

He pulled her in for another kiss that was much more passionate and hotter than before. They didn't even notice the two pair of eyes that were watching their every move.

"When is this plan of yours going to take place?" Katie asked "because I don't know how much more of that I can take" pointing at Sam and Mercedes locked in their embrace.

"Be patient" Matt said "I already got the plan in motion. Just chill out and do what I told you to do and act like you are completely over Sam and very much into me."

"Alright" she said "but this better work."

"It will" he said never taking his eyes off Mercedes.

The coaches called for everyone to board the busses. With one last kiss Sam and Santana were on their bus. They waved to Puck and Mercedes as the busses pulled off. Mercedes had a tear in her eye and looked up to see Puck had one too, but she did not want to make a big deal out of it so she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze which he returned.

"That was harder than I thought it would be" she said.

"I know" Puck said and led her back to the car and they went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning Mercedes was woken up by her phone ringing and she smiled so bright because she knew immediately who it was.

"Hey baby" she said in her sleepy sexy voice.

"Hey baby" Sam said in his sexy voice "did you sleep well?"

"No" she said pouting "I had to listen to my DVD three times before I could go to sleep and I missed having your arms wrapped around me."

"I had the same problem" he said "I listened to you all night and I even tried to wrap my arms around the pillow to imagine it was you but it didn't work I miss my boo" he pouted.

"I miss you too boo" she said "I hate sleeping without you."

"Me too" he said "I miss your warm body next to me."

"I miss waking up to you poking me" she laughed.

I miss how you grind your ass against me" he said smiling "I know you do that on purpose."

"I might, I miss how you like copping a feel when you think I'm sleep" she said laughing.

"Oh I'm not the only one who does that" he said "I feel your hands on my ass when you think I'm sleep."

"Ok so maybe I do but like you say it's my ass so I can touch it whenever I feel like it."

"Please believe I don't mind baby" he said "I rather enjoy it."

Mercedes laughed "so are you ready for the game?"

"I am" he said "I want to do well but Nebraska is a tough team."

"You will do great" she said "I believe in you Sam you are a star and your teammates know it, your coaches know it, and soon Nebraska is going to know it."

"Nga lor Mercy" he said "Irayo."

"You're welcome Sam" she said "Nga yawne lu oer."

"Baby you turn me on so much when you speak Na'vi with me" he said.

"Not as much as you turn me on when you speak it" she said.

"Damn."

"What's the matter boo?"

"I gotta go" he said "I will text you after the game baby."

"Ok babe I love you."

"I love you too Mercy-mine bye."

"Bye Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck and Mercedes sat in the living room watching the game with their game day snacks. Mercedes had on her number 6 jersey cheering on Sam and the Bruins. Puck invited his friends over to watch the game as well.

"Thanks for having us over Puck" Randy said "your TV is much bigger than ours."

"Yeah and the bars be so noisy we can barely hear what's going on" Travis stated.

"No problem" Puck said "you guys totally hooked me and my friends up with the club it's my pleasure having you guys here."

"Yeah thanks for that" Mercedes said "we had a great time."

"Well anytime you guys want to go let me know" Randy said "I'll call my brother and hook it up for you guys."

"Thank you man we appreciate that" Puck said.

The game back from commercial break and Santana got some face time and Mercedes went nuts;

"There's San!" she screamed "Puck did you see?"

Puck nodded and smiled so bright at the sight of his girl on TV he didn't even notice Travis staring at him.

"Dude what's up with that look?"

"What look?" Puck said snapping out of his trance.

"That goofy look you just had."

"He was just happy to see his girl on TV" Mercedes said smiling.

"Damn man you got it bad" Randy said.

"Whatever man" Puck said.

Just then Sam threw a pass for a touchdown and Mercedes went nuts again.

"THAT'S MY BABY!" she screamed. Sam patted his heart twice which was his I love you signal to her "I love you too baby" she smiled.

The guys were looking at her like she was crazy;

"What" she said "that was our signal."

"What was your signal?" Puck asked.

"He patted his heart twice which is our signal to show he loves me and he is thinking about me."

"Wow he got it worse than you Puck" Randy said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "I wonder how "bad" you got it about your girlfriend."

"Oh he is whipped" Travis said "his girl got his balls locked in a safety deposit box locked away in Fort Knox."

Puck and Mercedes cracked up laughing.

"I am not that bad" Randy said "I just love her that's all."

"It's ok" Mercedes said "maybe next time you can invite her to come over and watch the game it would be good not to be the only girl here."

"She hates football" Randy said.

"Oh well never mind because I don't want any distraction from watching my boo" she said with all her diva sass.

All the guys laughed at how serious she was. They continued to watch the game as Sam lead the Bruins to another victory with a score of 32-24. Mercedes got a text from Sam telling her to watch ESPN because they interviewed him. She made sure her and Puck were right in front of the TV watching Sports Center to see his interview, she also texted her parents and the Trouble Tones so they could watch too. Sam looked very comfortable during his interview and he kept flashing that sexy smile of his that made Mercedes heart melt. She was so proud of him and how well he was performing on the field and she was not the only one impressed, the reporter called Sam the Bruins "New Golden Boy" they said he was making a huge splash for the Bruins and they could see him leading his team to a major bowl game if not the National Championships that made her heart flip in her chest.

"Puck did you hear that?"

"Huh? What?" Puck said looking up from his phone.

"Where you not paying attention?" she asked.

"No I was texting Santana."

"The reporter called Sam the Bruins "New Golden Boy" and said that he could lead them to a major bowl game if not the National Championships."

"Wow that's great mama" he said "I'm happy for him he deserves it."

"Did Santana say what time they should be getting back?"

"She said they just got to the plane and it is about a two and a half hour flight but they have to wait on the rest of the team to get there before they left. She was going to text me when they land so we can meet them back at the school."

"Ok cool Sam said the same thing" she said "I'm hungry."

"Me too let's go grab a bite to eat."

"OK let me go grab my purse."

They went to their new favorite spot the diner down by the rehearsal studio. Puck loved their burgers and Mercedes said they had the best milkshakes. They were not surprised to see Sean there since it was his favorite spot too. He was there with Trey so they decided to join them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sean asked.

"Not much" Mercedes said "just grabbing a bite to eat. How are you guys doing?"

"We're good" Sean said "just coming back from a gig and met up with Trey to go over some more plans for the showcase."

"Cool" Puck said "I like the new songs you guys added I already knew a few of them and the other two I almost got down."

"We have all the faith in the world that you will nail every song man" Trey said.

"I know he will" Mercedes chimed in.

"Thanks guys" Puck said.

"So where's Santana and Sam?" Trey said.

"Probably just leaving Nebraska" Mercedes said sipping on her shake.

"What are they doing in Nebraska?" he asked looking real confused.

"You don't follow football do you?" Puck asked.

"No not at all" Trey said "I hate sports."

"Well Sam plays football" Mercedes said.

"And Santana is a cheerleader" Puck interjected "they had an away game today."

"Yeah that's why I told you we would have to work around their schedules" Sean said.

"Oh I thought it was because if their job or something" he said.

"It is kinda like their job" Puck said "since they are here on a scholarship."

"That's true" Sean said "so did we win I couldn't watch the game I was working all day."

"Is Sam Evans the quarterback?" Mercedes said full of pride "of course we won."

All the guys laughed at her;

"You know I am tired of people laughing at me being proud of my man" she joked.

"It's just that you're so cute and funny when you start talking about Sam mama" Puck said.

She rolled her eyes when her phone buzzed it was a text from Sam;

"Speaking of my boo this is him now."

**We should be back school in twenty minutes ~Sam I Am**

**Ok we will be there :-) ~M**

"He said they should be there in twenty minutes" she said "so let's finish eating so I can go get my man."

"And I can get my woman" Puck said smiling.

"So you and Santana are together?" Trey asked

"Yeah" Puck said.

"Oh ok that's good to know" he said.

"Why you say that?"

"So I won't try to holla at her and get beat up by her boyfriend" he said.

"Yeah that's a good idea to find things out like that first before you go holla at a girl, especially my girl" Puck said glaring at Trey.

"It's cool man" Trey said "I don't break up happy homes I don't care how fine the girl is."

"And on that note we're going to go now" Mercedes interjected "we will see you guys at the next rehearsal."

"Yeah see you guys" Sean said looking at Puck and Trey stare each other down.

"Come on Puck let's go."

"Right behind you mama" he said.

They paid for their food and left. As soon as they were in the car Puck blurted out;

"I don't like that Trey dude."

"I figured you didn't" Mercedes said "but you don't even have to worry about him San would never even look in his direction."

"Yeah maybe you're right" he said.

"I know I'm right" she said "look at the guys she's dated or been with in the past you, Finn, Sam, even Dave notice the pattern all jocks. She likes athletic guys and Trey is skinny and scrawny not her type."

"I see what you mean" he said.

"Hell even Brittney was athletic so you don't have to worry about Trey" she said "he wouldn't even know how to handle Santana and definitely not Snixx."

Puck laughed "I don't think anybody could handle Snixx."

"You might be right about that" she said.

They pulled into the parking lot and a few other cars were there with people waiting on the team.

"Is it weird for me to be really excited that they are coming back?" Puck said.

"No because I feel the same way" Mercedes said "it's like our house wasn't complete without them there."

"Exactly" he said "and it's not just San I miss I missed hearing Sam's stupid impressions."

"First of all his impressions are not stupid" she said smiling "they are hilarious and I missed Santana yelling at everybody about everything."

"I guess we have truly become a family" he said.

"I guess" she said.

The busses pulled into the parking lot and the smiles on Puck and Mercedes faces were as bright as the moon in the sky. As the players started slowly filing off the bus Mercedes heart started beating faster with anticipation waiting for Sam to get off the bus. Matt got off first and saw Mercedes and Puck standing there and he walked over to them;

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Matt" Puck said.

"Hello Mercedes" Matt said waving his hand in her face.

"Oh hey I'm sorry Matt I was looking for-"

At that moment Sam got off the bus and he immediately locked eyes with Mercedes. She smiled so bright and started walking towards him and he started walking towards her. She patted her heart twice and he did the same and smiled. He dropped his bag and scooped her up and they kissed each other so passionately and deeply.

"I missed you" he said against her lips.

"I missed you too."

"She's just really excited to see Sam" Puck said patting Matt on the shoulder "I'm sure she wasn't trying to ignore you."

"Yeah I'm sure" Matt said "I'm gonna go to my room, see ya Puck."

"Yeah see ya Matt."

Then the other busses pulled into the lot and the smile on Puck's face grew even bigger. Santana was the first person off the bus but she did not look happy. She was mumbling something in Spanish;

"Las hembras están recibiendo en mis nervios" she said then she looked and saw Puck standing there smiling and all her anger melted away.

He started walking towards her and her to him with their eyes locked on each other. They stopped right in front of each other looking into each other's eyes. Puck grabbed her bag and tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed her and led her to the car. Once in front of the car he stopped her and went to put her bag in the car and came back and scooped her up and sat her on the hood of the car;

"You don't know how much I missed you" he whispered in her ear.

"Hopefully as much as I missed you" she whispered back.

"When I saw you on TV today I couldn't stop smiling" he said kissing her neck.

"I couldn't wait to get back to my phone so we could finish our conversation" she said rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"We better get Sam and Mama to come on" he said "or I am going to ravish you right here on the hood of this car."

"WHEEZY, TROUTY LET'S GO NOW!" she yelled.

"I guess Santana's ready to go" Sam said shaking his head.

"What gave you that idea?" Mercedes said laughing.

"Come on baby I'm ready to go home too" he said.

"Me too" she said "it's time for some post-game celebration."

"HELL YEAH" Sam said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car "give me the keys I'll drive."

**A/N: So what did you think? I really would like to know…I mean it I do wanna know. You can tell me :-) Up next a surprise guest and the Showcase. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Translations:**

**NGA YAWNE LU OER= I Love You**

**NGA YAWNE LU OER NI'UL= I Love You more**

**Nga lor= you are beautiful**

**Irayo= Thank you**

**Las hembras están recibiendo en mis nervios= those bitches getting on my nerves**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here it is the Surprise guest and the Showcase. It is filled with music (Which I don't own BTW) and surprises. I hope you enjoy it and HAPPY READING! This is my longest chapter and baby I'm tired….LOL**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

The next few days rehearsals were longer because the showcase was next week and Sean and Trey wanted everything perfect. Everybody was willing to work harder to make this showcase a success because they all liked Sean and he was an awesome producer and very talented. After rehearsal they had a quick meeting about what Sean's vision was for what they looked like on stage.

"I want your personalities to shine through on stage" he said "I don't want a specific uniform but I want everybody to look good."

"Only thing I ask for is that we don't have anything to wild and funky on stage" Trey said "I would think jeans and shirt for you guys if you want to do a hat or sunglasses is fine."

"Now ladies your outfit is completely up to you but all I ask is that you bring the sexy. You are my secret weapons and I want the executives to be just as impressed with you as they are with the show." Sean said "I want full on sexy hair, makeup, everything."

"That is no problem for us" Santana said "Aretha and I will figure this out."

"We will give you full DIVA experience" Mercedes said "that just gives us excuse to go shopping."

"Well everybody I think that's it" Sean said "all the songs are coming along great and I am very pleased. This is going to be an amazing show and it is all because of you guys so thank you again from the bottom of my heart. Remember to invite your friends we want a packed house. Now go home and get some rest."

Everybody started packing up their things and was heading out the door when Sean called Sam over;

"Hey I was wondering if you could sing the hook to the new song we went over today that I do?"

"Sure I can do that" he said.

"When I heard it I thought it fit your voice."

"Ok that's cool" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days before the showcase Mercedes and Santana went shopping for the last few accessories for their outfits.

"I sent Kurt a picture of my outfit for the showcase and he approved" Mercedes said.

"I need to do that too" Santana said "because I don't want to look crazy on that stage in front of those executives."

"Neither do I" Mercedes said.

"Do you realize how big this is?" Santana said "not just for Sean but for us?"

"Yeah I thought about that" Mercedes said "but I am trying not to dwell on it or I will psych myself out."

"Yeah I understand but I was thinking what if one of those executives likes one of us or both of us" she said "this could be our big break too."

"I know San and I am so excited and nervous" Mercedes said "but if nothing comes from this I will be ok because I got to do what I love and that is perform on stage and even better I get to do it with people I love."'

"Very true and I am going to enjoy this moment because who knows when we will get to do something like this again."

After a few hours of shopping the girls made their way home. Puck pulled up the same time they pulled up.

"Hey babe" Santana said smiling going over to hug Puck.

"Hold on baby" he said holding her back "I am very sweaty and stinky right now and I don't want to get you dirty."

"Well why don't we go take a shower and get you all clean" she said wagging her eyebrow.

"Then I can get you dirty" he said.

They looked at each other and smiled and ran up the stairs to their apartment leaving Mercedes downstairs with all the bags.

"Oh no I got the bags no need to help" Mercedes said out loud talking to herself.

She didn't notice the cab pull up behind her and the person got out and walked right behind her.

"You need some help?"

Mercedes shot up when she recognized the voice _I know it is not who I think it is. Lord please let it not be who I think it is. Not right now at this very moment._ She turned to see it was exactly who she thought it was. _Damn._

"Quinn what are you doing here?" she said hugging her.

"I wanted to come visit my girls and since you two kept going on and on about this showcase I wanted to come support you guys."

"What about school?"

"I have a four day weekend and I don't have any classes on Fridays so I hopped on a flight and here I am till Monday."

"Wow that is awesome."

"So do you need help with all your bags?" Quinn asked again looking in the car at all the bags "damn Cedes did you buy out the store."

"They're not all mine" she said "some of these are Santana's."

"So why isn't she helping?"

"She had to go to the bathroom" Mercedes said chuckling to herself "but that's ok Sam's upstairs he could come down and help since you got your own bags to carry."

Mercedes quickly reached for her phone to call Sam walking away from Quinn so she could not hear the conversation;

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" she muttered under her breath.

"Hello" he said.

"Sam I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok what is it?"

"First I need you to go stop Puck and Santana from doing what they are about to do."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because we got company" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Quinn" she said.

"QUINN!" he yelled "Dammit what is she doing here?"

"I'll explain later just go stop them and then come help me with these bags."

"Ok babe but this is not going to be good."

"Oh I know" she said.

He hung up, but when she walked closer to Quinn she acted like she was still on the phone.

"Ok baby see you in a minute. He'll be down in a minute" she said to Quinn.

"Oh ok."

**~Meanwhile upstairs~**

Sam walked to the bathroom where Santana and Puck were showering;

"Lord help me" he prayed "because I am going to catch major hell for breaking this up." He knocked on the door "uh guys."

"What the hell do you want Sam?" Puck yelled "we are kinda busy."

"I know and I hate to interrupt-"

"Then don't" Santana spat.

"Well I have to because we have company."

"So" they both said in unison.

"It's Quinn" he said.

Silence

Puck opened the door slightly "did you say Quinn is here?"

"Yeah she is downstairs with Mercy."

"Shit, shit, shit" Puck said "I did not need to deal with this today. All I wanted to do was come home sex up my woman and watch TV."

Santana came bursting past Puck and Sam wrapped in a towel "this is not happening right now" she said going into her room slamming the door behind her.

"She is pissed" Puck said.

"Yup" Sam said "I am so glad it's not me in this situation because I would not know what to do."

"Yeah thanks bro for the support" Puck said heading to his room.

"You're welcome" Sam said laughing heading downstairs.

"So Quinn is there any other reason you just decided to fly cross country on a whim and surprise us?" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes you always saw through my bullshit" she said "as much as I did miss my girls I do have an ulterior motive."

"I knew it" Mercedes said "and does it have to do with a certain guy with a Mohawk."

"Yeah" Quinn said softly "I miss him Cedes and ever since the Skype call I can't get him off my mind."

Mercedes dropped her head because she knew if she looked in her eyes she would tell her everything and she knew this was a conversation Quinn, Puck, and Santana needed to have. _Please God if you get me out of this I'll even go to Sunday School this Sunday. _Just then Sam came downstairs;

"Mercy" he said "Quinn you're actually here."

_Thank you God see you bright and early Sunday morning. _

"Yeah I'm actually here" she said giving him a hug "LA looks good on you."

"Thanks Yale is agreeing with you as well."

"Thanks" she said "so are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help us with all these bags?"

"Oh yeah the bags" Sam said looking nervous as hell "let me get the bags."

"Is he ok?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"Yeah he's fine he might be worn out from practice" she said.

"Does he have a game tomorrow?"

"No it's a bye week."

"Too bad I would have loved to have went to a game."

"That would have been nice" she said as they walked up to their apartment "so welcome to our humble abode."

"This place is nice" she said "so much bigger than I imagined."

"That's what we said when we first saw it" Mercedes said "but it is just enough space where we are not all on top of each other."

"All the time" she smirked looking at Mercedes and Sam.

"Oh I prefer for Mercy to be on top" Sam smirked sitting the bags down on the table.

"I bet you do Sam" Quinn said laughing "so where's Santana and Puck?"

"I think they're in their rooms" Sam said "I'll go get them."

"Have a seat Quinn" Mercedes said "you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good" she said "why are you acting so nervous?"

"I'm not just trying to be a good hostess" she said.

"Well come sit with me and talk to me" she said patting the cushion "tell me about this showcase."

Before Mercedes could say a word Puck came out with Sam behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Puck said coldly.

"I came to visit my friends" she said softly.

"You are breaking the rules Quinn."

"I know Puck but I had too."

"I'm lost what rules?" Sam said.

"Babe this has nothing to do with us" Mercedes said "so we need to leave and let them talk."

"Ok" he said "should we just go to our room or do we need to leave the apartment?"

"Let's go rehearse our song for the showcase" she said "we can go to a practice room on campus."

"Ok I'll go grab my guitar" he quickly ran to the room got his guitar and headed out the door with Mercedes right behind him.

"Now what do you mean you had to break the rules?" Puck asked more forceful.

"I needed to see you Puck I missed you."

"We said that we would not interact until Thanksgiving and even then we would have all of our friends as buffers."

"I know but-"

"What happened to not taking your past into your future" he interrupted.

"I'm re-thinking that whole premise" she said smiling "I was wrong Puck."

"Well guess what Quinn I didn't sit around moping over you."

"I'm sure you didn't Puck but I know you haven't moved on completely."

"Don't be too sure about that Quinn" Santana said coming out of her room.

"Santana" Quinn said excitedly "it's good to see you."

"I'm surprised to see you" she said.

"Yeah I know but I missed my friends and since I had a four day weekend and I thought why not take a trip to LA."

"You missed your friends or you missed Puck?"

"Yeah I missed Puck" she said.

"So you jumped on a plane flew to LA to come and claim Puck again?"

"I was hoping maybe we could pick up where we left off."

"Where we left off Quinn was you breaking up with me" Puck said.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant" he said "but picking up where we left off is not possible."

"Why not?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because Puck and I are together now" Santana said.

"Wait what?" Quinn said shocked "but you're a lesbian."

"I am Santana and you can't put a label on me. I decide who I want to be with and now Puck is who I chose to be with."

"So you are going to settle for someone who might change her mind and go to a woman next week" she said looking at Puck.

"If she does go to a woman I will be right there to make sure she's happy and have my own fun" he said smirking and giving Santana a wink.

"This is not happening" Quinn said.

"Yes it is" Puck said "I've moved on and Santana is who I'm with now."

"And you couldn't tell me that."

"I didn't have to tell you anything" he said "we agreed not to talk about who we date hell we agreed not to talk at all."

"I find it very interesting that you seem to always date every guy I date" Quinn said to Santana.

"Well to be honest I dated Puck first and I never dated Finn we just had sex now yes I dated Sam after you but that was to get you back for cheating on him with Finn."

"You think this is funny" she said.

"No" Santana said "I think it's pathetic that you think someone is supposed to wait till you decide what you want to do with your life and if "Queen Quinn" decides to bless you with her presence then they need to automatically take her back. Well guess what Quinn it's not happening this time. Puck and I are happy together and I am not going to let him go without a fight so if that's what you want then so be it."

"Does Brittney know?" Quinn asked.

"No I haven't told her yet but I guess I'm going to have to now because if I don't you'll go run and tell her."

"You guess right" Quinn said "I don't want sweet Brittney to get blindsided like I did."

Mercedes and Sam came back in to see all three of them staring intently at each other.

"Is it ok that we're back?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it's ok" Puck said.

"Cedes can you give me a ride to a hotel" Quinn blurted out.

"Wait what?" Mercedes said "I thought you were going to stay here."

"I can't stay here" she said "and I wish you would have told me so I wouldn't have come up here and made a fool out of myself."

"Quinn it wasn't my place to tell" she said.

"You're my friend Cedes all I needed was the truth."

"If you knew you had these feeling for Puck you should have talked to him first."

"I just need to be alone right now" Quinn said "so will you take me or do I need to call a cab?"

"No I will take you" she said "but your still coming to the showcase right?"

"Yeah I'll be there" she said "I meant that part I am excited to see you guys perform again" looking at Puck and Santana.

"I'll get your bags Quinn" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam grabbed her bags and headed out the door with her right behind him. Mercedes grabbed her keys and was heading out the door when Puck stopped her;

"Thanks for looking out for us Mama" he said "because if she would have walked in on what was about to go down in that shower this would have been much worse."

"I know" she said "but she's my soul sister and I would never want to hurt her. I hated not being able to tell her about you two but I gave you my word and I had to keep that."

"And that's why we love you" he said smiling "that and your brownies."

She rolled her eyes "let me go I'll see you when I get back."

Mercedes and Sam drove Quinn to a nearby hotel;

"Are you ok Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I will be I just need time to process all this."

"You know I hated not telling you what was going on with the two of them."

"I know" she said "it wasn't your place to tell."

"Yeah and you never told me about your feeling for Puck so I really thought you were over him."

"What if I told you my feelings what would have changed?"

"I would have made Puck talk to you and tell you himself that he had moved on."

"You know Puck would not have said anything."

"He  
would if I told him too" Mercedes said "you know how bossy I can get."

"He would have fought you all the way" Quinn said.

"He might have" she said "but eventually I would win the war because I am relentless when I know I'm right."

"Ain't that the truth" Sam said from behind them.

"Be quiet Sam" Mercedes said.

"What I'm agreeing with you" he said smiling.

"I just need to be alone right now" Quinn said getting her key from the lady at the counter "I'll call you later."

"You better or I will be back."

"I know Cedes" she said and turned and went to her room.

Mercedes and Sam went back to the car;

"This is a mess" she said.

"Yeah but I know one thing" he said "I'm glad it ain't us."

"I know that's right babe" she said wrapping her arms around his waist "I don't know what the future holds but right now at this very moment we are all good."

"Praise" Sam said throwing his hand in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The showcase was finally here and things were getting better around the house with Quinn being there for the past couple of days. She managed to somewhat wrap her brain around the Pucktana relationship and enjoyed her time in LA mostly spending time with Sam and Mercedes though. Santana even talked to Brittney about her and Puck. She took it better than Quinn but that was because she had already started to move on herself with a new guy she met. Santana was relieved because the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Brittney. Quinn decided that she would meet everybody at the Hard Rock since they had to be there so early she didn't want to just be sitting around waiting for the show to start. They all got to the Hard Rock at five so they could set up, do sound check, and get dressed all by seven. The buzz about this show was huge since Sean was known around campus for his DJ'ing jobs and the performance that Mercedes and Santana did at the after party made its way to YouTube and they both got a lot more Twitter followers from that. Also Sam got a lot more followers since becoming starting quarterback. Things were just working out and everybody was excited about this showcase. They got everything set up and sound check went off without a hitch. So now it was time to get ready. Mercedes picked their outfits following Kurt Hummel's guidelines to being sexy and not slutty; never show off too much skin, if you plan on showing off the cleavage then wear pants or a long skirt. And if you plan on showing leg wear a fuller shirt. Mercedes had a red bustier top with a short black jacket, black skinny jeans and her black Louis Vuitton Red Bottoms. She had black and red chandelier earrings and red and black bangles. Her makeup was dramatic due to the lights she had a dark smoky eye with a bold red lip. Santana wore white and red off the shoulder top with a red mini skirt and her white Louis Vuitton Peep Toe Red Bottoms. She had all red earrings and bangles. Her makeup was like Mercedes. They both wore their hair in a loose side pony with Mercedes wearing a red flower and Santana wearing a white flower to hold their ponytails up. Sam wore simple black jeans, white t-shirt, black chucks and a black leather jacket. Puck had on dark blue jeans and a black wife beater and black shoes. Sean was pleased how good everybody looked and was ready to start the show. The place was packed and the executives were seated and it was time to get the show started. The band got into position and Sean came out to start the show.

"What's up everybody" he said "how ya'll feelin tonight?"

The crowd cheered loud;

"I wanna thank all of you for coming out tonight and we plan on giving you a great show so we hope you enjoy. I got a question for you guys how many of you like magic?"

The crowd cheered and Quinn who was sitting at the front table almost spit her drink out of her mouth because she laughed out loud and Sam and Puck knew exactly what she was laughing about which made them laugh. Matt who was sitting next to Quinn started patting her back so she wouldn't choke but she let him know she was ok. Sean counted down for the music to start.

(Magic by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo)

**Hi, my name is Sean, and I approve this message...**

**[Chorus: Sam]**

**I got the magic in me**

**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold**

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me**

**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me**

**Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**

**Ah ooooooo**

**I got the magic in me!**

**[Verse 1: Sean]**

**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind**

**Pick a verse, any verse; I'll hypnotize you with every line**

**I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**

**Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy**

**I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'**

**People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me**

**Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and**

**I see Mind freak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"**

**So come one, come all, and see the show tonight**

**Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist**

**You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie**

**So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9**

**[Chorus: Sam (Sean)]**

**I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**

**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)**

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**

**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)**

**Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**

**Ah oooooooo**

**I got the magic in me!**

**[Verse 2: Sean]**

**We'll take a journey into my mind**

**You'll see why it's venom I rhyme**

**Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time**

**I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd**

**See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow**

**See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether**

**I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar**

**I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive**

**Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia**

**I break all the rules like Evil Kenevil**

**It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel**

**So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego**

**I do this every day, Hocus Pocus is my steelo**

**[Chorus: Sam (Sean)]**

**I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**

**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)**

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**

**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)**

**Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**

**([scratch]: M, M) Magic, magic, magic**

**Ah oooooooo**

**I got the magic in me!**

The crowd went nuts screaming and clapping;

"Ya'll give it up for Sam Evans."

The screams got louder and mostly from the females in the audience. Sam waved and quickly took his spot back with the band.

"Alright ya'll I'm about to bring some talented, sexy, beautiful, and did I say sexy young ladies out to the stage and they are going to blow your minds. Some of ya'll already saw them perform at a little party I was DJ'ing."

The crowd clapped and whooped;

"So I had to bring them out to rip the stage again so please show your love for Miss Mercedes Jones and Miss Santana Lopez."

Mercedes  
and Santana came out and waved to the cheering crowd. They sang Put it in a Love Song first. The crowd loved it.

"Alright for this next song we're going to slow it down for a minute" Mercedes said in her sultry voice "I got a question I want to ask all the fellas in the room tonight do you know how to love a woman?"

"Yeah" and "I do" rang out from all the guys in the building.

"Well let me ask the ladies" Santana said "how many of you have a man who knows how to really love you?"

"I do" and some "I wish" rang out from the ladies.

"Well if you have a man and he don't know how to love you right or if you are that man pay close attention to this song" Santana said.

She nodded and the music started;

(Love a Woman by Mary J. Blige ft. Beyoncé)

_Italics=Mercedes, _**Bold=Santana, **Both

[Chorus]

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well, I think it's still some things you need to know

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well I feel it's still some things you need to know

Things you need to know

**[Santana]**

**A woman**

**She needs more than material things**

**And a woman**

**Needs so much more than what a man can say**

_[Mercedes]_

_A woman_

_Needs you to make love to her, she needs more than sex_

_Oh, a real woman needs a real man_

_They don't talk about it, be about it_

_Put that work, and still shows his woman real romance_

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well, I think it's still some things you need to know

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well I feel it's still some things you need to know

Things you need to know

_A woman_

_She likes to talk, and work it out_

_And a woman_

_Likes for you to watch her back, protect her crown_

**A woman**

**Don't only want your make-up sex**

**She wants your respect**

**Oh, and a real woman never wanna walk into a room, see another woman knowing information, she don't even know about her man**

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well, I think it's still some things you need to know

So you think you know how to love a woman?

But I feel there's still some things you need to know

Things you need to know

_Make your way home_

_At a decent hour, every night_

**Pick up your phone**

**Just to say you're still in love from time to time**

**Remind her, that she's still beautiful in your eyes**

And rock with your woman,

Make her feel that you're always on her side

When she cries,

Ask her what she's feeling

**Let her know you sympathize**

_Do you fight?_

_Gotta swallow your pride_

_Got some making up to do_ gotta make it right

_Kiss her real slow then get down and blow her mind_

_Gotta take your time_

**I said, kiss her real slow and get down and blow her mind**

_Say it one more time, say it one more time_

Kiss her real slow and get down and blow her mind

_Gotta take your time_

Want no one minute man

We wanna I don't stop till she finish man

_If that's asking too much_

**You never know how to really love a woman...**

[Chorus]

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well I feel it's still some things you need to know

So you think you know how to love a woman?

Well, I feel it's still some things you need to know

Things you need to know

**You think you know how to love a woman?**

The crowd cheered and the record executives were writing in their notes. Sean came back up to the microphone;

"Give it up for Mercedes Jones."

The crowd clapped;

"She'll be back a little later on but right now I'm going ask Miss Santana Lopez to stick around and help me with this next song, we're going to take a trip on an Airplane."

(Airplane by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams)

**[Chorus: Santana]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**[Verse 1: Sean]**

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

**To go back to a place much simpler than this**

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**

**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**

**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**

**But that's just how the story unfolds**

**You get another hand soon after you fold**

**And when your plans unravel in the sand**

**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**

**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late**

**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**

**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**

**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

**[Chorus: Santana (Sean)]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**[Verse 2: Sean]**

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days**

**Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid**

**Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank**

**Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway**

**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**

**But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant**

**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days**

**Befo' the politics that we call the rap game**

**And back when ain't nobody listen to my mix tape**

**And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang**

**But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**

**So can I get a wish?**

**To end the politics**

**And get back to the music**

**That started this shit?**

**So here I stand and then again I say**

**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

**[Chorus: Santana (Sean)]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**[Outro: Sean & (Santana}]**

**I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}**

**I-I-I could really use a wish right now**

**Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}**

**I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now**

**A wish, a wish right now**

**{A wish right now} **

The crowd clapped and cheered and again the executives were writing notes.

"I'm going to ask Miss Mercedes Jones to come back to the stage and grace us with another song" Sean said.

Mercedes walked back on stage and waved and smiled to the crowd. "How many people know what it's like to be in love?"

People clapped and cheered;

"I'm not just talking about any old kinda love I mean that kinda love that you're willing to fight for no matter how long it takes."

More screams rang out;

"I know that kinda love" she said glancing at Sam "and tonight I wanna sing about that love."

Sam grabbed the electric guitar and came up front next to Mercedes. She smiled and nodded for the band to start;

(1+1 by Beyoncé)

**If I ain't got nothing**

**I got you**

**If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)**

**'Cause I got it with you**

**I don't know much about algebra (but I know)**

**One plus one equals two**

**And it's me and you**

**That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)**

She looked over at Sam _this I feel about you baby._

**We ain't got nothing without love**

**Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)**

**Make love to me**

**When my days look low**

**Pull me in close and don't let me go**

**Make love to me**

**So when the world's at war**

**Let our love will heal us all (right now baby)**

**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh**

**Make love to me**

**Hey, I don't know much about guns but I**

**I've been shot by you (hey)**

**And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope**

**That I'm gon' die by you (hey)**

She spotted Katie in the audience and she sang this part right to her.

**And I don't know much about fighting but I**

**I know I will fight for you (hey)**

**And just when I bawl up my fist I realize**

**I'm laying right next to you baby**

Sam was looking lovingly into her eyes feeling all the emotion she put in the song _I feel you baby and you know I love you with every fiber of my being._

**We ain't got nothing but love**

**And darling you got enough for the both of us**

**Make love to me**

**When my days look low**

**Pull me in close and don't let me go**

**Make love to me**

**So when the world's at war**

**Let our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)**

Mercedes was fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh**

**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) **

Mercedes and Sam stared deeply into each other's eyes while he was playing his guitar solo until his very last note. And the crowd went crazy standing ovations and everything. They finally broke their gaze;

"Give it up for the love of my life Mr. Sam Evans" Mercedes said "he killed that guitar didn't he?" she smiled and patted her chest twice and he did it back. "Now Santana I think it's time you get up here and rip the stage."

Santana came up and grabbed the microphone "give it up one more time for Mercedes everybody" the crowd cheered "now she talked about deep love you feel and I am going to talk about the sex."

The crowd cheered and whooped; she nodded for the music to start.

(My Love is Like… By Mya)

She glanced over at Puck and winked

**See, baby**

**I know you done had your share of girls**

**I am more than confident**

**You won't ever have to search any streets for**

**affection**

**I got you**

**What kind of girl you like**

**I know my looks can be deceivin'**

**Tell me am I your type**

**My main goal is to please you**

**What's on the schedule tonight?**

**Am I the reason you'll be treatin'**

**I hope you have an appetite**

**So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night**

Santana danced very seductively and emphasized each part of this verse with her moves.

**My love is like...wo**

**My kiss is like...wo**

**My touch is like...wo**

**My sex is like...wo**

**My ass is like...wo**

**My body's like...wo**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

**My love is like...wo**

**My kiss is like...wo**

**My touch is like...wo**

**My sex is like...wo**

**My ass is like...wo**

**My body's like...wo**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

**When will you come through?**

**'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here**

**Can you bring some Belvedere?**

**So we can pop the cork and cheers**

**Please have no fear Yeah**

**I just wanna love you right**

**I hope you have an appetite**

**So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?**

**My love is like...wo**

**My kiss is like...wo**

**My touch is like...wo**

**My sex is like...wo**

**My ass is like...wo**

**My body's like...wo**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

**My love is like...wo**

**My kiss is like...wo**

**My touch is like...wo**

**My sex is like...wo**

**My ass is like...wo**

**My body's like...wo**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

**Hold me,**

**Oh my**

**Taste it,**

**Taste it**

**Hold me,**

**Oh My,**

**My**

**Hold me like you never wanna let me go**

**If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me**

**know**

**See if you're gonna love me better love me strong**

**'Cause I want this love to love last all night long**

Puck had his eyes glued to her the whole time and you couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

**My love is like...wo**

**My kiss is like...wo**

**My touch is like...wo**

**My sex is like...wo**

**My ass is like...wo**

**My body's like...wo**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

_I'm going to show her what I think of it tonight Puck thought._

**My love is like**

**My kiss is like**

**My touch is like**

**My sex is like**

**My ass is like**

**My body's like**

**And you're kissin' it**

**So what you think of it**

**Wo**

**Wo**

**Wo**

**Wo**

**Wo**

**Wo**

**Wo **

The crowd was on they feet again clapping and cheering for Santana's performance. She took a bow and walked off the stage. Sean was there with the mic in his hand.

"Give it up one more time for the sexy Santana Lopez."

Cheers rang out throughout the room;

"Ya'll tired yet?"

"NOOOOO" the audience responded.

"Ya'll wanna hear one more?"

"YEEAAAHHHH" they yelled.

"Mercedes they wanna hear one more" he said "and I need your help on this."

"Well since they wanna hear one more" she said walking on stage smiling "I think I can help you out."

"We go close this show with a party ya'll so get out yo seats and dance. Let's Go"

The music started;

(Good Love by Mary J. Blige ft. T.I.)

**[Sean]**

**Hey! Grand hustle homie... (Yeah)**

**It's the king partner...(Ha ha)**

**You know I could leave without hollerin' at you one more time right baby. (Okay)**

**[Verse One (Mercedes):]**

**Sexy boy, sexy boy won't you be my...**

**Almond Joy chocolate kisses don't you see my...**

**Eyes boy fixed on you tonight boy.**

**Only one I want for the rest of my life boy...**

**Am I coming on too strong?**

**Do I make you nervous? (No...)**

**Is this the first time that you heard this? (No...)**

**Baby you got what I want.**

**And I think I deserve it, won't hurt it, promise I'll be worth it...**

**[Chorus:]**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Cause baby you're what I'm looking for and every time you smile I want some more... (ohh)**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Now don't you tell me no, just come here and give me that good love...**

She walked over and was dancing up on Sam

**Mercy me, mercy me you makin' my,**

**Temperature... heat up, heat up... baby sky high.**

**I don't mean to be rude but if you don't come on imma' come and get you.**

**Am I coming on too strong?**

**Do I make you nervous? (No...)**

**Is this the first time that you heard this? (No...)**

**Baby you got what I want.**

**And I think I deserve it, won't hurt it, promise I'll be worth it...**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Cause baby you're what I'm looking for and every time you smile I want some more...**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Now don't you tell me no, just come here and give me that good love...**

**Give me mine, give me mine, give me mine, give me that, give me that good love. Good love. (uh, uh, ohh)**

**Give me mine, give me mine, give me mine, give me that, give me that good love. Good love. (uh, uh ohh)**

**[Sean]**

**Aye where my ladies at?**

**Throw yo hands up.**

**You see a sucka lookin' at you tell him man up.**

**So he bought a drink, tell 'em and what.**

**That don't mean he got the right to keep you handcuffed.**

**You got your hair done and your toes too.**

**You lookin' good girl, if ain't nobody told you.**

**Even the hood girls, with the gold tooth.**

**And where the girls who buy the purses and they own shoes.**

**Sophisticated ladies went to school and graduated.**

**Who don't be drinkin' everyday but since you celebratin'**

**Pop bottles shawty, and do yah thing ma,**

**And let your hair down, and let it hang ma.**

**Now all the single moms raising babies on their own.**

**Forget your baby daddy baby you don't need him homes'.**

**Whether you got your real hair or a weave on.**

**Whether you got some Frankie beads or some beads on.**

**From the a-cup to the d-cup.**

**To the Kiki's, Nikki's and Tameka's.**

**Listen not only will I hit it if you throw it to me,**

**But imma' beat it like you stole and you owe it to me**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Cause baby you're what I'm looking for and every time you smile I want some more... (ohh)**

**So give that, give me that, give me that good love.**

**Now don't you tell me no, just come here and give me that good love...**

**That good love... That good love... [repeat till end] **

"I wanna introduce this great band to you guys on drums Mr. Kevin "Beats" Watkins on bass guitar Noah "Puck" Puckerman on lead and electric guitar UCLA's new "Golden Boy" Sam Evans and on keys Mr. Trey "All about business" Baker. Our singers Miss Santana Lopez and Miss Mercedes Jones. I'm DJ S-Love and I wanna thank you all again for coming out tonight if you liked the show hit me up on Twitter at DJSLove drive safe and THANK YOU."

After the show they all went backstage to catch their breath before they went out to meet and greet the people who came out to the show. Sean and Trey immediately went to talk to the executives. Sam grabbed Mercedes and pulled her into the biggest kiss he could give her.

"You were so phenomenal out there on that stage tonight" he said "I had to stop myself several times from grabbing you, or kissing you, or just smacking that ass every time you shook in my face."

Mercedes giggled "I was trying to get you excited and ready for some good lovin when we get home because this got me all kinda hot and bothered for you. You were so sexy playing that guitar."

"Damn baby then we need to get out of here then" he said "now."

"Be patient baby" she said sliding her hands down to squeeze his ass "this feeling will not pass I promise."

"Ok" he hissed "because as you can feel" grinding his erection against her "I am very much ready."

"Mmmm I like that" she said giving him a kiss on the lips "now come on we gotta get out there to Quinn."

"Right behind you."

They walked out to see Puck and Santana talking to Matt and Quinn.

"You were amazing Cedes" Quinn said "you had me in tears when you were singing 1+1."

"Girl I almost lost it during that song" Mercedes said "I had to stop looking at Sam so I could finish."

Sam smiled and wrapped his hands around her shoulder.

"Mercedes I almost forgot how good you sing" Matt said "I think you've gotten better since Sophomore year."

"Thanks Matt" she said "I had a lot of practice since then. But San you had every guy in here drooling over you."

"You were amazing Santana" Sam said "even I had to catch myself from staring too hard."

"Thank you guys so much" she said "I had the best time up there. I could do that every day."

"You already look like you do" Puck said kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you baby and you were pretty amazing yourself" she said.

"Thanks."

"Sam I didn't know you played the guitar" Matt said shocked "you were really good."

"Thanks man" he said smiling "been playing since I was eight years old."

"It shows" he said.

People were coming up to them telling them how good they were, some wanted pictures and a few ladies wanted Puck and Sam's phone numbers but were quickly turned away by Santana and Mercedes. They found it hilarious how the girls were acting until a few guys came up and were blatantly flirting with Mercedes and Santana and they had to stop Puck from punching the guy in the face while Sam just kept Mercedes right by his side every time a guy came up.

"Oh and were always overreacting" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"That wasn't overreacting" Puck said "he was way too close for my liking" pulling Santana in his arms.

"Puck that chick was rubbing up and down your arm and chest during her picture with you guys and I did not trip" she said "I just politely asked her to get her hands off of my man."

"You forgot the part where you said before I cut them off with a dull razor blade" Sam said.

"But I was polite when I said it" she smiled.

Trey and Sean walked over to them with huge grins on their faces.

"You guys are smiling so that must mean good news" Mercedes said.

"Let's just say that they were really impressed with the show" Sean said "and I might have a meeting with a few of them next week."

They all screamed and hugged him;

"Congratulations man" Sam said "that is awesome and you deserve it you worked your ass off for this showcase."

"I would not have gotten this thing off the ground if it wasn't for you guys" Sean said "but there is more news. A few of the executives gave me their cards and asked me to give them to Mercedes and Santana."

Mercedes and Santana was stunned and had no words they just stood there.

"Two of them gave me a card for you Santana" he said handing her the cards "and three gave me cards for you Mercedes" handing her the cards. "And one gave me a card to give to you Sam."

"WHAT" Sam said.

"Are you serious" Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Yup" Sean said handing him the card.

"I-I d-don't know w-what to s-say" Sam said looking at Mercedes giving her the 'what the hell' face.

"Just take the card and call him" Sean said "you never know where this could lead."

"You are definitely calling him Sam" Mercedes said.

"He would be crazy not too" Quinn said "all of you better call them."

"Quinn is right" Puck said "this could be an opportunity of a lifetime you gotta go for it."

"Ya'll were good" Matt said "you deserve this enjoy it."

"Matt is right" Santana said "we performed our asses off up there and somebody took notice and I'll be damned if I let this chance pass me by because I was too scared to make a call, I'm calling them first thing Monday morning and so are the both of you."

"Ok San I'll call first thing Monday morning" Mercedes said turned to look at Sam "what about you babe?"

Sam thought about it for a minute "ok I'll call first thing Monday morning."

Mercedes jumped in his arms "is this really happening?" she whispered in his ear with tears streaming down her face.

"It looks like it" he said back in her ear squeezing her tight.

"I am so glad I get to experience this with you" she said.

"I plan on experiencing many more great things with you baby."

"So I got a little party set up for us in the back and of course your lovely friend may join us" Sean said looking at Quinn.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"Is it alcohol involved?" Puck asked.

"Of course" Sean said "it ain't no party if there's no alcohol."

"A man after my own heart let's go get our party on then" he said.

They were all heading to the back when Santana noticed Matt just standing there;

"Come on Matt" she said.

"I don't think I'm invited" he said.

"We'll see hey Sean" she said.

"What up Santana?"

"Matt can come to the party right?"

"He's your guest so whatever" he said rolling his eyes turning around going to the back room.

"Come on Matt" she said grabbing his hand "let's go party."

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I know it was kinda a weird place to stop it but this chapter is already hella long so I had to stop it. What did you think of the showcase? Who was shocked by the surprise guest? How did you like the reactions?**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. This picks up at the after party after the showcase. I just realized that I did not put a face to my new characters and I'll do that as they appear back in the story. Sean to me looks like Diggy Simmons and Katie looks like Ashley Tisdale in my mind. To all my followers and favorites you're AMAZING HUMAN BEINGS and to those who take the time to review YOU ARE THE WORLD'S GREATEST MOTIVATORS AND YOU ROCK MY WORLD YOU KNOW YOU DID! (in my best Michael Jackson voice)**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Everybody was in the back of the Hard Rock for the party Sean put together and was having a great time. The music was going and the drinks were flowing. Sean was on such a high he didn't even let Matt's presence bring him down. Sean got everyone's attention;

"Hey everybody I want to say thank you all from the bottom of my heart because of you this showcase was a major success and bigger than I even imagined it would be. I want to say thank you to my partner Trey who has been down with me since I started doing this music thing. We go do the damn thing baby I promise you that. To Puck, Sam, and Kevin ya'll are some bad boy's man to step in like you did and in the time frame we had learned all the songs and played them like you been playing them your whole lives is amazing and there are no words I could say to thank you enough. Santana and Mercedes you two are some bad chick's man. I am so honored that I get to even know ya'll. What you two did on that stage tonight was magical and I will never ever forget that. And last but not least I wanna thank Quinn-"

"Quinn" Santana said looking confused along with everybody else in the room including Quinn.

"Yes I wanna thank Quinn for smiling like that" he said "it made a great night even greater."

Quinn ducked her head and smiled at the compliment Sean just gave her. She glanced back over at him quickly to see him give her a wink.

"Now everybody drink up and eat up and have a good time."

Mercedes and Santana quickly made their way over to Quinn to talk about Sean.

"What was that about?" Santana said smirking.

"I was just as shocked as you guys were" Quinn said "but he is kinda cute huh?"

"Oh he is definitely cute" Mercedes said.

"And if I were you I'd jump all up on that" Santana said.

"I bet you would" Quinn replied.

"You damn right I would. He's cute, talented, driven, and potential to be big in the music industry all in all he is a great catch."

"And if nothing else he could be a great ride while you're here" Mercedes smirked.

"Wanky."

"Cedes" Quinn said shocked.

"What? Don't act all shocked you know you were thinking it too."

"Maybe I was" Quinn said ducking her head smiling.

"I say go for it" Santana said "you're here on vacation enjoy it."

"Maybe you guys are right" she said "it could be a vacation that I never forget."

"Go talk to him girl" Mercedes said.

Quinn looked to see he was talking to Puck, Matt and Sam "I'll wait till he finishes talking to the guys."

"We can break that up if you want" Santana said.

"Give them a few minutes" she said "let me go fix my face."

"So you like Quinn?" Sam asked.

"She's cute and I didn't want her to feel left out of the thank you's" Sean said.

"Sure that's what it was" Puck said laughing "you looked in her eyes didn't you?"

Sean dropped his head "yeah" he said "they are so beautiful."

"Many of good men have fallen to the prey of Miss Fabray's eyes so no need to be embarrassed" Puck assured him.

"Puck and I both fell victim to them" Sam said.

"Wait both of you guys dated Quinn?" Sean asked "and you're still friends?"

"Yeah" Sam said "as a matter of fact all of his girlfriends have been my girlfriends at some point except Lauren."

"And Rachel" Puck said.

"Oh yeah not Rachel" Sam said scrunching his nose up looking disgusted.

"So both of you dated Mercedes and Santana as well?" Sean asked.

"Yup" Puck said "and you know what's crazy, both ended short and bad. Yours with Santana was way worse with me a Mama."

"Yeah I was definitely blind-sided by Santana."

"Did I hear my name?" Santana walked up along with Mercedes and Quinn.

"We were discussing what an incestuous group we were in glee" Sam said laughing.

"It was pretty bad" Mercedes said wrapping her arms around Sam "but we all still love each other despite of."

"It's a miracle that we do" Puck said wrapping his arms around Santana.

"I guess we all kinda figured the relationships we were in back then wouldn't last past high school anyway so why be mad when someone else picks up what you threw away, well we did fight about it in high school but now everybody's cool" Santana said "but as we see with Sam and Mercedes that was not the case. He held on to his high school sweetheart very tight, even though it took him a few tries to find the right one to stick with his corny ass."

"Yeah I had to kiss a few frogs till I found my princess" he said glaring at Santana "but I found her and I don't plan to let her go either" pulling Mercedes closer to him "and what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You dated Puck back in high school and yeah you dated other people but here you are again and dating Puck."

"So I guess some things go full circle" she said smiling at Puck.

"He must be a glutton for punishment" Sam smirked.

"Sam" Mercedes hit him on the arm.

"What she called me corny" he said with a pout.

"Oh I'm a glutton for punishment alright" Puck said smirking "and she punishes me oh so good."

"My man likes when Snixx comes out to play" Santana said giving him a kiss.

"That I do" he said.

Feeling this conversation taking a turn for the worse Sean tries to change the subject;

"You guys make glee club sound so fun" Sean said laughing at Puck and Santana flirting back and forth.

"It was" Quinn said smiling "sure we had our fights and drama but we were a family and we still are."

"It was the one group that it didn't matter where you came from or what your social status was you were accepted in glee" Mercedes said.

"I have life-long friends who I would have never talked to if I never joined glee" Puck said.

"I know these two girls would not have become my two best friends if it wasn't for glee" Mercedes said pointing at Quinn and Santana "and I would have never been in love with this guy either" poking Sam in the side.

"Oh you would have been in love with me" Sam said with a grin "just from afar."

"Whatever Sam" she said rolling her eyes. Mercedes knew he was right he would have been her crush and she would just admire him in the halls like she was already doing when she first saw him even before he joined glee club.

Quinn gave Mercedes and Santana the look letting them know she wanted to talk to Sean and they got the hint.

"Come dance with me babe" Mercedes said looking at Sam

"Ok" he said as he was already being led to the dance floor.

"We'll join you guys" Santana said grabbing Puck.

"We will?" he asked being drug out to the floor.

"Yes we will" she said sending a wink back to Quinn.

Matt stood there awkwardly for a minute then realizing he was not wanted there;

"I'll go grab a drink" he said walking away.

"So I wanted to thank you" Quinn said.

"Thank me for what?" Sean asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"For the little shout out you gave me" she smiled.

"That smile is thanks enough" he said "listen I don't want to seem to forward but I am feeling extremely lucky tonight so I'm just going to go for it, will you like to go out for coffee with me?"

Quinn laughed "you made it sound like you were going to propose or something."

"Maybe later" he said giving her a wink "but for now just coffee so what do you say?"

"I would love to."

"Cool" he smiled "and I promise to get you back safely."

"You better I got friends here who will not hesitate to kick your ass."

"Oh I know and I don't want to have to deal with Santana" he said.

"You better be more concerned with Cedes" Quinn said smiling "she is my soul sister and she is more likely to kill you or have Sam do it for her."

"Duly noted" he said "so I will wrap this party up and we can be on our way."

"I'll be waiting."

Sure enough Sean quickly started shutting things down thanking everybody once again for all of their help.

"What's up bro" Puck said "you throwing us out?"

"Not really throwing you out" he said "just ending the party now if you want to stay around here then by all means but I'm about to go" glancing over at Quinn.

Mercedes and Santana picking up on the sparks that are flying between Quinn and Sean "come on guys let's go" Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah we can have our own party at the house" Santana said looking at Puck.

"That's all I needed to hear" Puck said "bye ya'll" grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"They won't get too far since I drove" Sam said laughing "come on Mercy let's go."

"Right behind you boo."

After everybody cleared out Sean and Quinn were on their way for coffee. They sat in the booth for a few minutes in silence until Quinn broke the silence;

"So did you invite me here to look at me or are we going to actually speak to each other?"

Sean laughed "looking at you is not a bad thing."

She blushed;

"But no I came to get to know you a little better" he said "so you go to Yale do you like it?"

"I do like it very much" she said "I like my professors and I'm meeting some great friends too."

"Any boyfriends?" he asked.

"No not at the moment" she said smiling "I'm focused on my studies."

"Oh I truly understand that" he said "I am very focused on my studies right now to have a girlfriend" he was shaking his head no.

"So I take it that you're looking for a girlfriend?"

"Not looking per say but if she happens to come along then I won't turn her away."

"I guess I feel the same way."

"So if I were to ask for your number you would be willing to give it to me?"

"You would want my phone number although I'm all the way in Connecticut?"

"I have a feeling that you will be spending some time on the west coast and I might have a reason to visit the east coast from time to time."

"Well in that case then I would be more than happy to give you my phone number."

"Cool"

"But not right now" she smiled.

"So when?" he asked.

"In the morning" she said biting her bottom lip.

He looked at her stunned then he smiled and waved the waitress over "check please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday morning came and Mercedes kept her promise and was up bright and early getting ready to go to church.

"Babe why are you up so early?" Sam asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm getting ready for church."

"Service isn't till eleven."

"Yeah but I made a promise to God that if he got me out of that Quinn/Puck/Santana situation I would go to Sunday school."

Sam shook his head "yeah he deserves all the praise for getting us out of that mess give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll go with you."

"Ok" she said smiling.

Sam went and jumped in the shower and got dressed and met Mercedes in the kitchen where she had made a light breakfast. They ate and headed out to church. On the way Mercedes got a text from Quinn;

**Hey Mercy I know I was supposed to go to church with you and Sam but something came up and I'm not going to make it ;-) ~Q**

Mercedes started laughing because she knew exactly what came up, so she quickly text back;

**Ok have fun ;-p ~M**

**Oh I am :-) ~Q**

**I want details, I expect you to be at dinner today ~M**

**I will and I promise ~Q**

**Bring Sean ~M**

**Ok ~Q**

"So we don't have to pick up Quinn" Mercedes said.

"She decided not to go to church" Sam said looking slightly confused "that's not like her."

"She's a little busy" Mercedes smirked.

"Doing what?"

"More like doing who" she said laughing.

Sam looked her for a second before it clicked what she meant "Quinn got some?"

"Yup"

"Who"

"One guess" she said "and think about last night."

Sam thought it for a minute and then his eyes bugged out of his head "Sean."

"The one and only" she said shaking her head.

"I guess she enjoyed her shout out a lot" he said smiling.

"I guess she did" Mercedes said laughing "I invited her and Sean to dinner."

"That's cool we can find out what happened between them."

Mercedes looked at Sam shocked "when did you become so nosy."

"My girl is like a gossip queen and I guess she rubbed off on me."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

Her phone buzzed showing she had a text message;

**Hey Cedes I wanted to let you know that I am ready to introduce you guys to my girl whenever you guys are free for that dinner ~MR**

She quickly texted him back;

**Ok that's great and if you and your girl is free tonight we were having a dinner for Quinn since it's her last night here ~M**

**Yeah I think we can make it ~MR**

**Cool dinner is at 4 ~M**

**Ok see you at 4 ~ MR**

"well it looks like we will be meeting Matt's girlfriend tonight as well" she said.

"He's bringing her tonight?"

"Yup" she said "we are going to have to stop at the store on the way home to get some more stuff."

"That's not a problem" Sam said as he pulled into the parking lot of the church "hey Mercy."

"Yeah Sam"

"Are you making brownies for dessert?" he asked looking like a little kid begging.

"Is that what my baby wants?"

Sam nodded his head quickly "yes" he pouted.

Kissing his lips so sweet and soft "well what my baby wants my baby gets."

Sam smiled bright and did a fist pump in the air causing Mercedes to laugh so loud that people were looking at her like she was a mad woman.

"You are so crazy Sam."

"Crazy about you Mercedes and those brownies."

"Come on let's get inside and find our class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Service was great and Sam and Mercedes both had a really good time in Sunday school and they decided that they would make that a weekly thing. They headed to the store to pick up some more things for dinner.

"I hope Santana and Puck got up and cleaned up liked I asked them too because I am not going to have time to cook and clean once I get home" Mercedes said walking up the aisle.

"Don't worry babe whatever they didn't do I'll do when we get home" Sam said pushing the cart "every things going to be fine."

"Yeah you're right no need for me to stress it's just dinner with our friends."

"Exactly so relax and let's get this stuff and go."

"Oh you're out of cereal" she said.

"I'll go get some more" he said.

"And grab a box for me too."

"You got it" he said as he jogged down the aisle.

Mercedes was looking at a magazine while waiting on Sam when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see some guy staring at her.

"Excuse me" he said "but are you Mercedes Jones?"

"Uh yeah I am" she said "do I know you?"

"No you don't but I am a fan of yours."

Mercedes looked shocked hearing that she had fans was exciting to her.

"I saw you at the Hard Rock and you were phenomenal" he said smiling "I was wondering if I could get a picture with you?"

"Sure I guess" she smiled.

He whipped out his camera and they posed and took the picture "thank you so much."

"You're welcome uh what's your name?"

"Marko" he said.

"Well you're welcome Marko you have just made my day."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Can I possibly get your number and maybe we can go out sometime?"

Sam had walked up to hear this random dude ask out his girl. Usually Sam would go straight to the guy and let him know to back the hell up but not this time he wanted to see how Mercedes handled this situation.

"Oh I'm sorry Marko" she said "I can't do that."

"Why not? Do you not find me attractive?"

"It's not that" she said "I have a boyfriend."

"I won't tell if you won't" he smirked.

Sam had heard enough and started to walk over there.

"I love my man and I would never cheat on him" she said "but I am so glad you enjoyed the show."

"Well your boyfriend is a lucky man" he said.

"That I am" Sam said coming up behind him.

Marko's eyes got wide "wait your dating Sam Evans?"

"Yes she is" Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist "and you are?"

"A fan of Miss Jones but I'm a bigger fan of yours" he said "you made me a lot of money by beating Nevada."

Sam and Mercedes starting laughing "well I'm glad you made some money" Sam said turning to Mercedes "babe we really need to be getting out of here if we plan to have everything ready in time."

"You're right babe let's go" she said turning to Marko "it was nice meeting you Marko."

"Yeah you too" he said "but wait can I get a picture with you Sam?"

Sam smiled but nodded "sure why not."

"I appreciate it man" Marko said smiling.

They posed and Mercedes took the picture.

"This is awesome" he said "I meet Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans in the same day."

"We're going to go now" Sam said "oh and Marko don't ever flirt with my girl again or I'll hurt you real bad" he smiled, patted him on the shoulder and walked away pulling Mercedes with him leaving a stunned Marko standing there.

"That was rude Sam" Mercedes said "I already handled it."

"I'm sure you did but I had to put the exclamation point on it letting him know BOOM BITCH BACK THE HELL UP!"

Mercedes laughed remembering the conversation at the club "ok you right" she smiled and they went to check out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes and Santana was finishing dinner while Sam and Puck finished cleaning up.

"Chica this food looks and smells delicious."

"Thanks mama I hope tastes delicious too."

"You cooked it so I know it will."

"Thanks San."

"So how come Quinn didn't just come here with you guys after church?"

"She didn't go to church with us" Mercedes smirked.

"I thought she said she was?"

"She did but something came up" she chuckled.

Santana looked confused for a minute then it dawned on her "wait so Q and Sean did hook up last night, wanky."

Mercedes laughed as she put the last batch of brownies in the oven "yeah I guess so but she texted me this morning letting me know she was not going with us."

"I hope she makes it for dinner" she said licking the brownie bowl.

"Oh I told her she better" Mercedes said licking the brownie spoon "I told her to bring Sean."

"Well they might make it since she is going to bring him."

"Bring who?" Puck said coming in the kitchen reaching for the brownie bowl.

"Quinn is bringing Sean" Santana said slapping his hand away from her bowl.

"OW!" he yelled "why is Quinn bringing Sean?" rubbing his hand looking at Santana "you really not going to share?"

"No" she taunted "and they hooked up last night."

"For real" he said stunned "well good for them. Why did you make so much food?"

"Matt and his girlfriend are coming over too" Mercedes said.

"Oh so we finally get to meet the mystery girl."

"Apparently so" she said.

"I'm happy for Matt" he said.

"Yeah me too" Santana said "he always seems to feel left out when we're all together."

"I've noticed that" Mercedes said "and we want our friend happy."

"Who are we talking about?" Sam said coming in the kitchen.

"Matt" Puck said.

"Oh" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"What was that about Trouty?" Santana said noticing the look on Sam's face.

"What?" he asked.

"That look you just gave at the mention of Matt."

"Nothing" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You have a problem with Matt babe?" Mercedes asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know him well enough to not like him" Sam said "I am just trying to feel him out before I form an opinion of him."

"That's fair" Puck said.

The doorbell rang and Puck went to answer it;

"Quinn and Sean come on in" he said smiling "hey guys Quinn and Sean are here."

Everybody came out to greet them and instantly Quinn was being pulled in the kitchen with Mercedes and Santana while Sean was being led to the living room by Puck and Sam.

"So Q" Santana smirked "how was your evening?"

"Did you sleep well?" Mercedes chimed in.

Quinn smiled "my evening was lovely and yes I slept very well thank you."

"So give us the details" Santana piped in "was it good?"

"I don't think I want to discuss what might or might not have happened between Sean and myself" Quinn said coyly.

"Bitch please" Mercedes snapped "you better give up the details."

"OK" Santana said rolling her neck.

"Ok, ok it was amazing" Quinn said smiling "he was absolutely perfect. He was so sweet when he needed to be but…not so sweet when he needed to be."

The girls laughed and cackled together;

"Girl I am glad you got some" Santana said "everybody needs to enjoy their vacation."

"I know right" Mercedes said "so is this a one-time thing or will you be making more trips to the west coast?"

"We exchanged numbers and we talked about him making trips to the east coast and me coming back here some times as well."

"Cool" she said "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah me too Q" Santana said.

"I bet you are now that I'm not even thinking about Puck" she said smiling.

"Yeah let's keep it that way" she said side-eying her.

"Come on ladies let's calm down" Mercedes said stepping in between the two of them "this is a good thing happening. We all have good guys in our lives even if it is new we all deserve to be happy."

"True that" Santana said "and you know what else we deserve?"

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"We deserve to eat I'm starving" she said.

Mercedes and Quinn laughed;

"We have to wait till Matt gets here" Mercedes said "but he should be here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I guess your shout out worked" Sam smirked looking at Sean.

Sean laughed "you can say that."

"So let's cut right to the chase" Puck said "what are your intentions with Quinn?"

"And please think about your answer very carefully" Sam said.

"Calm down guys" he said "I like Quinn and this was definitely not a one-time thing. We are just going to see what happens."

Sam looked at Puck and he nodded;

"We're satisfied with that answer for now" he said "but just know it will only take one word from Mercy and I will be forced to kick your ass."

"No" Puck said "**we** will be forced to kick your ass."

"I got it" Sean said "she actually warned me."

"Good" Sam said "heed the warning."

"I will."

The doorbell rung and Santana came running out of the kitchen;

"I'll get it final-"she swung open the door "OH HELL NAW!"

Matt was standing there with Katie on his arm smiling and Santana got instantly pissed off.

"What the hell is this?" she said.

Puck and Sam came to the door after hearing Santana screaming;

"What is going on?" Puck said.

Sam looked who was at the door and cursed under his breath "I don't believe this shit."

"Can we come in?" Matt asked trying to act like he didn't know what was going on.

"Why the hell you bring this bitch to my house?"

"Santana watch how you talk to my girlfriend please."

Katie rubbed up and down Matt's forearm with a smirk on her face "thank you baby, I thought you said your friends were nice."

"They usually are" he said "if you don't want us here we can go but Mercedes invited us."

"No it's cool" Puck said "come on in" earning him a glare from Santana.

Mercedes and Quinn came out of the kitchen and Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Katie.

"Why is this heffa in my house?" she asked calmly. Sam was right by her side instantly rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Mercedes, Quinn this is my girlfriend Katie."

"Wait this is Katie?" Quinn said "the trick that was pushing up on Sam?"

"The very one" Mercedes said glaring at her.

"Listen I was wrong for trying to come in between you two and I realized I deserved to be with someone who wants me and so when I met Matt I finally found that so I want to apologize to both of you for everything."

Mercedes, Sam, and Santana just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Listen I know there is some tension between you guys but I would hope for my sake you can give her a chance" Matt said.

"Come on guys" Puck said "we can chill out let's just eat ok."

"Ok Matt" Mercedes said "I will give her a chance for your sake but if she try me I will cut her."

Santana pulled a razor blade from her hair and showed it to her. Mercedes stormed back into the kitchen mumbling under her breath and Sam was right behind her.

"Babe are you ok?"

"No I am not Sam I don't want her in my house but what can I do I invited them here I just can't kick them out."

"No you can't" he said "but we just have to make the best of this."

"Just keep her far away from me" Mercedes said grabbing the last of the food and carrying it out to the table.

"Time to eat everyone" she said.

"Great because I am starving" Matt said smiling grabbing Katie's hand. He just noticed Sean coming into the dining room "hey Sean what are you doing here?"

"I was invited" he said.

"Really" he said with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes he's my guest" Quinn stepped in "you have a problem with that?"

"No" he said going to take his seat.

Sam pulled out Mercedes chair for her "thank you baby" she said.

"You're welcome babe"

Quinn, Santana, and Katie looked at their guys like 'why you didn't you pull my seat out?'

"What?" Puck said.

"You could have pulled out my seat you ass" Santana spat.

"Since when do we do that?" he asked.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Can we just eat" Sam said "please."

"Yes let's before the food gets cold" Mercedes said.

"Everything looks great Cedes" Quinn said.

"Thanks Q I hope you all enjoy it."

"Mercedes you cooked all this food" Katie said smiling "I figured you did."

Mercedes slammed her fork down "excuse me?"

"Oh hell naw" Santana said.

"Pass me a blade Santana" Quinn said.

"I just meant that you look like you can cook."

"Not making it better" Sam said "dude you better get your girl."

"I was trying to compliment her on her culinary skills" she said looking at Sam.

"Well why don't I compliment you on your outfit" Mercedes said "did you just get off work or are you heading to the corner after you leave?"

"Boom Bitch" Santana said.

Quinn, Sam, Puck and Sean cracked up laughing;

"I'm sure she didn't mean it in a hurtful way" Matt said trying to calm the situation down.

"I'm sorry if there was some confusion in what I said I really thought it was a compliment."

"Okay Cedes she apologized" Matt said "so can we please try to get through this dinner since you went through so much trouble to make it."

"Fine and I apologize for what I said" she said with her teeth clinched "your outfit is lovely."

"Thank you" Katie said.

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes "I ain't go act like I like the troll and she know why."

"Santina I told you I was not the one who took your phone on the Nebraska trip and read all your nasty text messages out loud" she said with a smile.

"Wait WHAT!" Puck said.

"I am sorry you were embarrassed" she continued "but you and your boyfriend shouldn't discuss those types of things over the phone."

"First of all its Santana trick and second of all I was not embarrassed over what Puck and I was talking about" she smirked "because I know every last one of ya'll sexually frustrated Barbie wanna-be asses went home and fingered yourself raw just wishing you had someone to do half the shit Puck and I was talking about. And if pissed you off more when you saw us back at school and knowing I was about to get the very thing done to me that you could only read about. _Que perra._

Everybody tried not to laugh but it was not working the whole table including Matt was laughing at Santana's rant.

"I was more upset that you bitches talked the whole way there and back and wouldn't shut the fuck up so I could get some sleep so I would be well rested when I got home to get what my man promised me."

That was all it took the whole table erupted in laughter with the exception of Katie.

"Ok, ok no more talking about anything negative" Sam said trying to calm down from laughing too hard "my lady made us a great meal and we are going to enjoy it with no negative vibes."

"Ok sounds good to me" Puck said.

Everyone else just nodded and agreed. From that point on dinner went smoothly mostly because Katie didn't say anything else for the duration of the meal. After everyone finished eating they all went to the living room to talk.

"Sean I have to say I really enjoyed the concert last night" Katie said "all of you guys were amazing."

"Thanks Katie" Sean said "we worked really hard on that."

"It shows" she said "I bet it is amazing to be on that stage performing like that."

"It is if it is something you love to do" Puck said "I know Mama and my Sexy mama could do it every day if you let them."

"Damn right I will" Santana said smiling "that was so much fun I just can't get enough."

"Do you feel the same way Mercedes?" Matt asked.

"Definitely" she said "it has been my dream since forever."

"And it will become a reality" Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"From your lips to God's ears" she said.

"You're a star Mercy and now everybody who was at the hard rock knows it" he said "even though some of us knew it a long time ago."

"He's right Cedes" Quinn said "you got a lot of people to join glee because of your voice. Sure we said it was for other reasons but everybody was hoping to sing a duet with you at some point."

"Now that is the truth" Matt said "I told you that on our date remember?"

"Wait what date?" Sam asked.

Sean looked at Matt and rolled his eyes _that punk ass bitch has been waiting to throw that piece of information out there all night._

"Oh yeah we went out the weekend before you moved away" she said remembering their date.

"That was the one thing I regretted" he said "waiting so long to ask you out back then."

Quinn was not fooled by this trip down memory lane either _he trying to get reaction out of Sam not going to happen not as long as I am here._ "Well you snooze you lose Matt, Sam came along and scooped up our diva so now you and Kitty here can be happy."

"It's Katie."

"Oh sorry Katie" she said.

_I knew it was a reason I liked that girl Sean thought._

"I know Sam scooped her up Quinn" Matt said slightly irritated "I was just emphasizing your point because I told Mercedes I always wanted to sing a duet with her but I was too shy to ask her."

"Well not a lot of people were lucky enough to sing with Mercy" Sam said "I was though" he smiled.

"So was I" Puck said.

"Me too" Santana said.

"Rachel, Tina, and Artie were the only others who I sang with" Mercedes said.

"So I know I'm being messy" Sean said "but I'm going to ask any way who was your favorite duet partner?"

"Ooh you a messy son of a bitch Sean" Mercedes said.

"Answer the man Wheezy" Santana said "let Puck and your boo know singing with me was the best."

"Please Satan singing with her man is way more special than singing with you" Sam said "go ahead and tell her Mercy."

"Sean I am going to kill you for this" she said glaring at him "my best duet partner was Artie."

"ARTIE" Sam and Santana said.

"Really babe, you go pick Artie over me?"

"Her and A-train do sound amazing together" Puck said.

"Yeah" Quinn said shaking her head "he was her musical match."

"Even though singing with the two of you were very special as well. Santana you and I were a force and River Deep, Mountain High is legendary and it made Sam fall in love with me" she said laughing "and Sam singing with you is always special and I would never have jam sessions with anyone other than you" she cupped his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You better not" he said kissing her back.

"Ok break it up you two" Sean said "Quinn I would love to hear you sing."

"Now" she said.

"Why not" he said "were all friends here."

"And I know exactly what you should sing" Mercedes said.

"What?" she asked.

"The song you sang with Sam."

"That was good even I had to admit that" Santana said.

"Ok I'll do it Sam would do me the honor of singing with me."

"It would be my pleasure, let me go grab my guitar" Sam said.

He got up and went to get his guitar and once he came back and tuned it just right he and Quinn began to sing it just like they did in glee club.

(Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)

**Do you hear me?**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"That was amazing" Sean said "you have a beautiful voice."

"Aww thank you Sean" Sam said.

Everybody cracked up laughing;

"Yes Sam your voice is beautiful" Sean said "but I was talking to Quinn."

"Oh well, she aiiiight" he said sitting back next to Mercedes.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Sam "thank you Sean."

"Hey Sean you wanna see Sam cry like a punk ask Mama to sing the song she wrote" Puck said laughing.

Sam shot puck the bird and rolled his eyes.

"You wrote a song Mercedes?" Matt said "I would love to hear it."

Sean, Quinn, and Sam rolled their eyes at how blatant he was being trying to be all up in Mercedes face.

"It's kind of a personal song I wrote for Sam" she said.

"Come on Cedes it's a great song" Quinn said "and you did sing in front of a bunch of show choirs so you can sing it amongst friends."

"Yeah Quinn and I will back you up."

"Only if Sam wants me too since it is his song" she said.

"Mercy you know I would never pass up an opportunity to hear you sing" he said kissing her hand.

"Ok I'll sing it but you play it."

"Ok Mercy."

(He Heals Me by India Arie)

**Told him my biggest secret **

**And he told me four. **

**He smiled at me and said that makes me love more **

**And then he made me laugh **

**And I knew it was a sign **

**That he was a man, **

**That I wanted in my life **

**And with every passing day **

**I feel more and more of that way **

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me, **

**He heals me **

**I can play him songs, all through the night, **

**And he will listen to every line, **

**And even when I'm wrong, he is still kind **

**He chooses his words wisely when he tells me I'm not right. **

**And yes he is a beautiful man, **

**But he is also a beautiful friend **

Right on cue a tear fell down Sam's cheek.

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me **

**The moment that we met, he made me smile. **

**He has so much compassion in his eyes **

**I have no idea, how long he'll be here **

**A season or a lifetime, forever or a year **

**But for the first time in my life I'm not worried about the future **

**Because we have such a wonderful time when we're together **

**However things turn out, it's all right **

**Cause he's already changed my life. **

Mercedes was fighting back the tears. No matter how many times she sang this song, that part always made her cry because Sam truly changed her life.

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me **

**He knows the real me **

**And he accepts me, he never hurts me **

**He heals me...**

They looked deep into each others eyes and Sam patted his heart twice and she did the same and smiled hearing Sean speak broke them out of their moment.

Matt was about to speak and Sean saw him;

"Mercedes that was amazing" Sean interrupted "I can't believe you wrote that."

"That was really beautiful Mercedes" Katie said softly which shocked everybody.

"Uh thank you Katie" Mercedes said looking confused.

"Matt I have to go" she said getting up "can you please take me home?"

"Uh yeah I guess" he said getting up.

"Are you ok Katie?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah" she said in a shaky voice "I just have some studying to do that's all."

"Ok if you're sure" she said "please take some brownies with you I made plenty."

"Sure" she said grabbing her purse.

Mercedes went into the kitchen and put some brownies for Matt and Katie in a tin and gave it to them.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner" she said "everything was lovely."

"You're welcome" she said.

"It was great hanging out with you guys again" Matt said "and thank you for dinner Cedes" giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Matt" pulling away from the hug.

"Bye everyone" he said and walked out.

Everybody sat silent for a minute;

"Who was that girl who just left here?" Mercedes said "because she was definitely not the same girl who came in here."

"No that was a nicer Katie" Santana said looking just as confused "I've never met her before."

"Well it matters not" Sam said "whoever she is has left the building."

"And took her "boyfriend" with her" Sean said and he did the air quotes.

"You don't think their together either" Quinn said "I thought I was the only one."

"They didn't even act like they knew each other" Sean said.

"I picked up on that too" Puck said "I just thought he hadn't hit it yet."

"I just don't get why Matt would lie to us about Katie being his girlfriend" Mercedes said.

"Maybe because we were all coupled up so he figured he needed to have someone too" Santana said.

"I really don't feel like wasting my energy talking about Matt anymore" Sam said "I wants my brownies" getting up heading to the kitchen.

"I agree with Sam 100%" Sean said following Sam to the kitchen "I wanna taste these brownies I've been hearing so much about."

"Save some for the rest of us Sam" Mercedes said.

"You better get in here and get you some woman because I makes no promises."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride back to the dorm was silent until Matt couldn't take it anymore;

"What the hell was that?"

"I have to study" she said softly.

"No you don't" he said raising his voice slightly "you told me you had nothing to do today."

"I just remembered."

"Like hell you did" he said pulling up to the dorm "what is really going on?"

"Did you hear that song she sang to him?"

"Yeah so"

"Did you see his face when she was singing it to him?"

"Yeah"

"He actually cried Matt" she said "and she was fighting through her tears."

"I saw all of that but what does that have to do with you leaving early?"

"This plan of yours is never going to work" she spat.

"It would if you stick to the plan."

"NO!" she yelled "it won't because they are in love Matt and not a fly by night, high school love they have a forever kind of love. Something I've never seen with someone as young as they are. And it didn't just start Matt she wrote that for him in high school. Nothing or no one is going to break them up not you and definitely not me."

She opened the door to leave;

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying I'm done, I'm out of this stupid plan." She got out and slammed the door and walked inside.

"FINE" he yelled "I don't need you I can get Mercedes back on my own."

**A/N: So what do you think about that? Katie finally seeing the SamCedes forever Love. What about Quinn peeping Matt's game? Everybody realizing he was in a fake relationship? Tell me what you think? I know I don't usually put a song in twice but she needed to sing He Heals me again so Katie can see the love coming off of them. **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I need to give a great big S/O and CYBER HUG to ZeeJack for giving me life back into this story. I was seriously struggling but a few suggestions here and ideas there the story came pouring out so THANK YOU so much for helping me get my mojo back. To my followers and favorites I say YOU ARE AMAZE BALLS and I THANK YOU for staying with me throughout this journey. To those who take the time to review YOU ARE MY RAY OF LIGHT and your kind words help me GET INTO THE GROOVE of writing this story. (My Ode to Madonna) :-)**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Monday morning came and Santana, Mercedes, and Sam were all sitting around the kitchen table looking at their cell phones nervously. This was the first step that could be huge for their futures, but none of them wanted to be the first to make the call. They had been sitting there for an hour in complete silence. Sam and Santana had even gone to early practice and came back to make the call but still nothing. Puck had walked in and out of the kitchen several times and watched how silly they were acting and he'd had enough. He grabbed the card that was sitting in front of Santana and dialed the number in his phone and put it on speaker and sat it down in front of her.

"Puck what are you doing?" she said.

"Making your dreams come true" he said.

Suddenly a voice came over the phone "Hello Charles Armstrong's office may I help you?"

Santana froze and couldn't speak;

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Yes I need to speak with Mr. Armstrong please I was told to give him a call" Puck said.

"And what is this regards to?"

"I am calling on behalf of Miss Santana Lopez. Mr. Armstrong saw her singing at a showcase this past weekend and he said she should give him a call."

"Ok I will put you through."

Santana let out a huge sigh and hugged Puck and mouthed 'thank you' he gave her a wink in return.

"This is Charles Armstrong."

"Hi Mr. Armstrong my name is Santana Lopez you saw me perform at a showcase this weekend at the Hard Rock and gave me your card."

"Yes I remember you and your friend let's see" they heard papers rustling "Miss Mercedes Jones."

"Yes sir that was her and she happens to be sitting here with me."

"Oh great I can kill two birds with one call" he chuckled at his own lame joke which had all four of them rolling their eyes.

"I guess you can sir" Santana said faking her amusement.

"As you can see, I work for Columbia Records, and my job is to go out and look for new talent. When I saw the two of you perform I knew I found fresh new talent. You guys were on fire on that stage and I know I was not the only one to think so. I know that you girls must have other labels interested in you but I want to have the chance of making you stars."

"We would like that sir" Mercedes said "may I ask if you were to sign us would we be solo stars or a duo?"

"I would definitely sign you as solo acts" he said "you two are great together don't get me wrong but I see two different visions for both of you."

"Ok that's cool" Santana said.

"Great, so I would like to set up a meeting with both of you how about next Monday at 2:00pm for you Miss Lopez and 3:00pm for you Miss Jones."

They had to control their squeals that were dying to come out "That will be fine sir" Mercedes said "we'll be there."

"Great, I will see you on both on next Monday" he said and hung up the phone.

Mercedes and Santana screamed and jumped into each other's arms and hugged so tight. Sam and Puck looked at them and smiled at how excited they were and they were just as excited for them. Santana broke the hug first and went over and jumped into Puck's arms and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for not letting me act like a scared little bitch."

"I couldn't let you go out like that baby." Puck said "I know this was just a big moment for you, and you were nervous."

"Thank you" she sighed "who would have thought me and you would be here together, happy, and in love."

Puck looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Santana looked at him like he was crazy along with Sam and Mercedes.

"Puck what's the matter with you?" Santana asked looking concerned.

"You love me?" Puck asked in a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said you love me?"

It was Santana's turn to be speechless. She realized what she said and was stunned that it came out so easily.

"I-I guess I d-do" she stammered.

"You guess you do" he said.

Santana saw what Puck was doing she smiled "I'm not a scared little bitch so I will say it yes, Puck I love you."

A smile crept on Puck's face and it was huge, "I'm glad to hear that" he said "because I love you too." he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Mercedes was sitting in Sam's lap and was smiling just as big as Puck, and Sam simply wrapped his arms around her waist. They were happy for their friends.

"So why don't I go take the woman I love back to my room and show her how much I love her" Puck said with a sly grin.

"As much as I want to" Santana said "and I really want to, we have to wait until Sam makes his call."

"Oh yeah baby it's your turn" Mercedes said sliding off his lap.

Sam nodded his head and picked up the card and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello Mark Stokes office may I help you?"

Sam took a deep breath "Yes my name is Sam Evans and Mr. Stokes gave me his card, and I was asked to give him a call."

"Oh yes Mr. Evans, Mr. Stokes has been waiting for your call." the receptionist said "I will patch you through."

"OMG Sam he was expecting your call" Mercedes said, "He must really be interested."

"I hope that's what it means." Sam said smiling.

"Sam, I am so glad you called" Mark said "I wanted to set up a meeting with you. I was very impressed by you at the showcase this weekend, you and Miss Jones in fact."

"Wait you were interested in Mercedes too?" Sam asked "but you didn't give her a card."

"I was told that if I got in touch with you I could get in touch with her."

"Well that's true" Sam said "she is actually sitting right here."

"Hello Mr. Stokes" Mercedes said.

"Hello Mercedes and please call me Mark."

"Ok Mark" she giggled.

"So why don't we set up a meeting for the both of you later this week?"

"That sounds great" Sam said.

"Just leave your email address with my receptionist and we will email you all the details."

"Ok Mark thank you so much and we can't wait to meet with you" Mercedes said.

"Ok then" he said "I will transfer you back to my receptionist."

Sam and Mercedes wanted to scream but held back until after they got squared away with all the information they needed to give.

"Baby can you believe this is happening?" Sam said smiling bright.

"You know what honestly I can" she said "you are so good and somebody has taken notice of how talented you are. I just can't wait to see where this takes you."

"As long as you're there with me Mercy" he said.

"I'll be right there baby" she said giving him a kiss.

"And let's not forget that they were interested in you too Mama" Puck interjected.

"Yeah Aretha you are racking up meetings" Santana said "but you deserve it."

"Thanks San" she said "I am definitely excited but we've got to get ready for class, just because we have meetings don't mean we can slack up on school work."

"So true baby" Sam said "I still got to graduate or my mama will kill me."

"Mine too" Mercedes said heading to the bedroom to change.

"Let's be ready to go in thirty minutes." Sam shouted to Santana.

"Alright Trouty I hear you." she said going to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Mercedes could not wait to get to Music Appreciation class today so they could tell Sean their great news. They walked in to see he wasn't there yet.

"I hope he got Quinn to the airport in time" Mercedes said "since she insisted we not take her to the airport this morning."

"She just wanted a little more time to ride Sean's dick before she left that's all" Santana said smiling.

"Yeah I think so too but I still hope she made her flight."

"Quinn will be fine Wheezy."

"I know but she's my sister and I worry about her."

The professor came in to start class and everybody took their seats. As soon as he started the door flung opened and Matt came bounding in.

"Excuse me young man but the class has started."

"I know sir and I'm sorry I'm late I got a little lost." Matt said.

"Do you belong in this class?" the professor asked.

"Yes sir I just transferred in here today" he said "here's my transfer slip." He handed the slip of paper to the professor and he motioned for Matt to take a seat. Matt chose the seat right next to Mercedes.

"Matt what are you doing here?" she asked curious.

"Well I have been trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life" he said "and after seeing you guys perform this past weekend I realized how much I missed music and performing so I declared music as my major and transferred into this class. I am just happy I made it before deadline."

Well I'm glad you figured out what you wanted to do" she said smiling "you'll like this class Professor Jacobs is hilarious but he knows what he's talking about."

Class continued and Professor Jacobs told the class about their next performing assignment.

"I want you all to give me some soul stirring emotional duets that makes my heart tingle, my blood bubble, and my manhood twitch."

The class erupted in laughter at his crude remark.

"It can be about love, heartbreak, or just plain sex." He said "whatever it is it has got to be emotional. And I want you to go all out on this performance because it will count as half on your mid-term."

The class let out a collective groan;

"Oh come on guys you know I had to make this more interesting" he said "so choose your partner wisely and you are dismissed."

Matt quickly turned to Mercedes because he saw Santana about to ask "Mercedes would you be my partner?" he blurted out "please I need as much help as I can get since I joined the class so late."

Santana put her hand in his face "hold up Matty Boy" she said "Mercedes and I are always partners. You can't come up in here stealing my duet partner."

"Santana's right we are usually partners" Mercedes said.

"Well that's why I think you should partner with me to show some versatility and that you can work with someone other than Santana."

Mercedes thought about it and maybe he was right she did need to branch out "you know what I think Matt could be on to something."

"Excuse me" Santana snapped "are you dumping me Wheezy?"

"No, no, not at all San" she said "I am blessing someone else with the opportunity to work with a great talent such as yourself, and I see the lucky person now" pointing at the door.

Sean had just walked in seeing that class was dismissed he started making his way down to Mercedes and Santana.

"Hey guys" he said smiling "I guess I missed class huh?"

"Yeah I guess you did" Mercedes said.

"And with that big ass grin on his face he had a great time missing it" Santana chimed in.

"I did" he said smiling.

"Wanky" she said.

"Sean we got some great news" Mercedes said.

"Ok what is it?"

"We called some of the executives this morning and they want to meet with us" Santana said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he yelled "that is so awesome guys."

"I know right" Mercedes said "here we were just thinking we were going to help you get a jump start on your career and we might have the same opportunity."

"You guys deserve it" Sean said "so all of you guys got a meeting?"

"Yeah and Miss Jones got two" Santana said.

"Two meetings that's awesome Cedes" Matt said.

"Thank you" she said shyly "I was shocked myself.

"You were amazing Mercedes" Sean said "I knew they were interested in you two because they were talking about you guys so much I was worried they forgot about me." Sean glanced over to see Matt standing there "what are you doing here" he said coldly.

"I transferred into the class today" he said with a smirk.

Sean chuckled "Really, you joined Music Appreciation just for the hell of it?"

"No actually I declared my major and I chose Music Performance."

"Since when have you ever been interested in performing?" Sean asked "the last thing I heard you wanted to go into Sports Medicine."

"Well I guess I realized what I truly wanted to do and not what my parents wanted me to do" he said "and I guess I have you to thank Sean."

"Me" he said "what did I do?"

"Seeing how hard you worked on your showcase and seeing you guys on that stage just did something to my soul and I haven't performed since high school and I miss it, so I said fuck it I will follow my dreams as well as have a back-up plan and just double major in Music Performance and Sports Medicine."

"I think that is awesome Matt" Mercedes said patting him on the shoulder "you got a lot of work cut out for you."

"I know" he said leaning in to feel her touch "it's so worth it if it means I get to do something I love to do."

"Its bullshit" Sean coughed.

"You say something bro?" Matt asked.

Sean was not about to get into it with him right now "nah man didn't say a thing. So can somebody tell me what the assignment was today?"

"Well today is your lucky day" Santana said smiling "we have to do emotional duets and you get the pleasure of singing with me."

"I am honored" Sean said "but confused, aren't you and Mercedes always partners?"

"Usually, but Matty boy begged Aretha to be his partner so she could help him get a better grade since he joined the class so late."

"I bet you did" Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Well I gotta run" Matt said "got another class in ten minutes all the way across campus. I'll call you Cedes so we can set up some rehearsal time."

"Ok Matt sounds good" she said.

"Thanks again for helping me out I really appreciate it" he said giving her a tight hug.

"Not a problem Matt" she said slightly pulling away from his grip.

"Bye Santana, see ya later Sean."

Bye Matt" Santana said.

Sean completely ignored him "so Santana when do you wanna get together and rehearse?"

"Any time after 2:00pm and before 6:00pm Monday through Friday" she said. "I don't do weekends because that's my Puck time."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "and you say Sam and I are bad please."

"You guys are" she said rolling her eyes "we are totally bad ass with our love and the two of you are just sugary sweet" she scrunched her face up.

"Whatever" Mercedes said rolling her eyes right back at Santana "I'm going to go now so I can meet my sugary sweet boyfriend now for lunch and I would say join us but I don't want to sicken you with our sweetness."

Sean and Santana laughed;

"Oh I'm going to join you" Santana said "I'll just be texting my bad ass boyfriend the entire time. Sean will you be joining us?"

"Sure but I'll be texting my-"

Mercedes and Santana perked up to hear what he was going to say.

"My friend Quinn to see if she made it back safely" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh she's just your friend huh?" Santana asked.

"Yes my friends" he said turning to leave.

"Sure Sean" Mercedes said "you know we will talk to Quinn later and we'll see what she say."

"I'm not worried" he said smiling.

They walked to their normal spot for lunch and saw Sam sitting there waiting with a little fan club around him. Mercedes shook her head seeing all the girls in his face snickering and laughing at his impressions and jokes. She understood why he got so much attention though and not just because he's hot (which he is) but because he has a great personality. He loves to see people smile and he likes making them laugh. He talks to everyone and makes them all feel special and that was one of the main qualities she fell in love with. When he saw them walking up he smiled so bright at Mercedes it made her heart melt. He got up and walked over to her and scooped her up for a huge hug and kiss right in the middle of the crowded quad. Some aww's rang out through the crowd along with some hate but they paid no attention to that.

"I missed you" he said in her ear.

"I missed you too boo" she whispered back in his ear.

They walked back over to the table and some of his fan club left but others stayed behind.

"You must be Mercedes?" one girl said.

"Yes and you are?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm Julia" she said "I am in Sam's art class."

"Oh ok" she said "it's nice to meet you Julia" extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too finally" she said shaking her hand.

What do you mean finally?"

"Sam here talks about you all the time" she said "and his last two drawings have been pictures of you. I feel like I know you even though we just met."

Mercedes was so floored to hear that Sam talked about her to other people like that and the fact that he drew her for class just gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"You drew me?" she asked softly biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I did babe" he said nonchalantly "the assignment was to draw what makes you happy and you make me happy."

Mercedes couldn't do anything but smile "you make me happy to boo."

"See that is what I'm talking about" Santana said looking at Sean who was cracking up laughing but agreeing with her "sugary sweet."

Mercedes flipped them the bird "whatever you two."

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing important babe" Mercedes said "I'm starving let's eat."

"I couldn't agree more" Sean said jumping out his seat "Sam, why don't you and I go get the food for the ladies?"

"Ok" Sam said "you ok man?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said calmly "just really hungry."

"Ok if you're sure you're alright" Sam said patting him on the shoulder and heading to go get the food.

While in line Sean let Sam in on what was going on with Matt.

"So Sam, remember when I told you to keep an eye on Matt?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Well now I know he is trying to make a play for Mercedes."

"What makes you say that? Sam asked as he bawled his fists up.

"Today I get to class late to see Matt has transferred into Music Appreciation."

"Ok so how is that him trying to push up on Mercy?"

"We have an assignment and we have to do emotional duets and he persuaded Mercedes to sing with him."

"Wait Mercedes always sings with Santana" Sam said now clearly pissed.

"I know" Sean said "and when I asked about it he gave some lame ass excuse of him needing her to help boost up his grade since he joined the class so late."

Sam sighed "so basically I need to get in this class."

"I don't know if you can" Sean said "classes locked today."

"I at least have to try because I'll be damned, if some dude from her way back past try to come and take the best thing that ever happened to me away."

"See what you can do man but know I got your back."

"I know you do and I appreciate that."

"By the way congratulations on your meeting" Sean said smiling.

"Thanks man" he said "it's all because you let me join your band."

"Nah man you graced me with your presence in my band."

Sam laughed they got the food and headed back to the table. Sam ate his lunch pretty quickly and began packing his things up.

"Where are you going babe?" Mercedes asked.

"I got to get to the administrative office."

"Why is everything ok?"

"Yeah babe" he said kissing her on the cheek "I just need to check on something for next semesters classes."

"Oh ok" she said smiling "I love seeing you all concerned about your studies" she whispers in his ear "it gets me hot."

"Really" he said in a low growl "well remind me later to show you my ideas for next semesters class load."

"I definitely will" she said giving his ass a pat as he walked away.

He turned and smiled "I'll get you back for that."

"Is that a promise?"

"Most definitely" Sam said and giving her a wink.

"You two make me sick" Santana said as she was texting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into Mrs. Perkins office and took a seat.

"So Mr. Evans what can I do for you?"

"I would like to drop my Photography class and transfer into Music Appreciation please."

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans but the deadline was today and classes are locked."

"I know but I was hoping there was something you could do to help me out" he said putting on his southern charm "I've been so busy with football practice and all my other classes I just let the deadline slip my mind. And of course with my dyslexia I got the dates confused."

Mrs. Perkins looked at Sam as he pleaded his case and he could tell she was beginning to feel for him so he continued with his sob story.

"My minor is music and I realized I did not take any classes for music so I really wanted to get a jump start on that since sometimes my dyslexia gets me behind in my schoolwork. Please ma'am, please tell me it's something you can do?"

"Well we can change a class if the student has a special need and since it is documented that you do in fact have dyslexia that would count as a special need."

_Yes, I knew dyslexia would be good for something._

"I guess we could grant you this transfer" she said "but next time Mr. Evans try to remember the deadlines."

"I will ma'am I promise."

She printed out a drop form and a transfer form "you have to get each professor to sign these."

"Ok I will do that" he said getting up to leave.

"Mr. Evans" she said smiling "are we going to win this weekend?"

"I'm going to do my best to make it happen" he said smiling his lop sided grin.

"With you at the helm I know we will" she said.

"Thanks for believing in me Mrs. Perkins" he said walking out feeling really good about what he just accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes had rehearsal with Matt set up in one of the practice rooms on Wednesday. They had to be prepared to present their duet by Friday so they needed to get to work. Mercedes got there first and was writing down a few songs she thought would suit them. Matt arrived shortly after that.

"Hey Cedes sorry I'm late" he said "practice ran late and I needed to shower first before I got here."

"It's ok Matt" she said "I just made it here not too long ago anyway."

"So have you thought about any songs we could do?"

"I wrote down a few" she said handing him her notebook.

"I like these" he said "I wrote down a few as well" he handed her his notebook.

She looked over them "you have some good ones too" she said "I really like this one" she pointed to a song on his list.

"That's one of my favorites" he said smiling "I know you would kill this song Cedes."

"Thanks Matt" she said "the real question is can you handle it?"

"There's only one way to find out" he said.

So they rehearsed the song over and over again until they got it just right. As they finished practicing one last time Matt decided to go for it and leaned in and kissed Mercedes. She was stunned feeling his lips on hers and she pushed him off of her.

"Matt! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Cedes" he said "I just got caught up in the moment."

"You can't do that" she said flushed and shocked "I have a boyfriend."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to do that. Are you going to tell him because I know he'll be very upset?"

Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy "I'll worry about Sam" she said "but this can never happen again."

"I promise it will never happen again" he said "are we ok?"

"Yeah Matt were ok."

"So do you think we need to go over it again?

"I think we got it Matt."

"I think so to" he said "thank you so much for singing with me Cedes; not only is it going to help me with my grade, it is also fulfilling a long time wish to be able to sing with you."

"Matt you make it sound like you singing with Beyoncé or somebody famous" she said shyly.

"This is way better than singing with someone famous" he said "when you become famous I get the opportunity to say that I sang with you back in the day."

Mercedes laughed "you're sweet."

"Only speaking the truth" he said staring deeply into her eyes.

Starting to feel a little uncomfortable Mercedes started packing up her things "I should be going."

"Oh ok" he said "you wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Actually I ate before I got here so I'm good."

"Oh well I guess I'll see you in class on Friday."

"Yeah see you Friday" she grabbed her bag and walked out the room with Matt hot on her heels.

"Hey at least let me walk you to your car" he said "what kind of friend would I be letting you walk to your car alone at night."

She smiled and shook her head "thanks for looking out for my safety."

"I got your back Cedes" he said extending his arm "always."

She graciously accepted it "oh by the way we are having another Trouble Tone/New Direction Skype call before thanksgiving."

"Great let me know when and I'll definitely be there."

They made it to her car and she got in "see you later Matt."

"Yeah see you Cedes."

He watched her drive away with this huge grin on his face. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice someone standing right behind him.

"It's not going to work."

Matt turned around to see Katie standing there. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give up on this ridiculous plan of yours."

"And why would I do that when it's going so well."

She rolled her eyes "it's not going anywhere? You think because she agreed to help with an assignment she is just going to fall in love with you?"

"I know Mercedes and she loves guys who is just as talented and driven as she is."

"And that's why she's dating Sam."

"He is not worth her time" he said slightly raising his voice.

"And you are?" she asked folding her arms.

"I will be" he said "I have the potential to be great and that is who Mercedes needs in her life."

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound right now?" she said "Sam has that same potential. While you are on the sidelines watching the game he is actually in it and leading the team to victories."

"He got there by happenstance" he said pouting.

"It matters not how he got there he's there now and he is the Bruins new Golden Boy with a lot of people saying if he stays healthy he is a shoe in for the pro's. Now if that isn't potential for greatness then I don't know what is."

"You're right you don't know" he said

"I don't understand why you won't let this go. Is it a personal vendetta you have with Sam?"

"No" he said "I really want to be with Mercedes. I would have been her man if we hadn't moved."

"But you did" she said "and now she has Sam. You need to go out there and find someone who is going to love you for you and not pine after some girl you went on one date with and who is now happily in love with someone else."

"You know what I don't have to stand here and listen to this" he said turning to walk away.

"You're right you don't" she said "but I will say it again, it won't work and you need to give it up."

"I won't and it will" he kept walking to his dorm.

Katie sighed "It won't work and I won't allow it to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Santana was getting ready to leave cheerleading practice when she was stopped by Katie.

"Hey Santana, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want troll?"

"Look I know you don't like me but I wanted to tell you to warn Mercedes about Matt."

"Why do I need to warn Mercedes about Matt?"

"He wants to break up her and Sam so he can have her."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because, at one point I was part of the plan" she said.

"At one point, so does that mean you're not anymore?"

"No, I told him that I was done after the dinner I came to at your house."

"And why would you do that? Because I know you want Sam for yourself."

"At one point I did, but I don't anymore."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I saw the way he looked at her when she sang that song. He cried with no shame. She wrote those beautiful words for him and she still cries when she sings it for him. I realized that their love is real and nobody can break that up."

"And Matt" Santana said.

"He's not letting go of the plan" she said folding her arms "he says that he will get Mercedes to be his girl."

"And why should I believe this ain't part of the plan and you and Matt are playing me too."

"All I have is my word" Katie said.

"That ain't good enough" Santana said rolling her eyes "I need hardcore proof."

"How am I supposed to get that?"

"Just leave everything to Auntie Snixx I will make sure Matt gets exactly what he deserves."

Katie smiled;

"Oh by the way, if I find out that you have been playing me too I will cut you."

Katie smiled faded and she shook her head.

"We'll be in touch" Santana said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes, Santana, and Sean were sitting in class waiting for it to start when Matt came bouncing in.

"Hey guys" he said.

Mercedes was the only one to speak "hey Matt, you ready for the performance?"

"Yeah I am" he said "but I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous."

"No need to be nervous" she said "we'll be fine."

Professor Jacobs came in and got class started.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am excited to see what you all have come up with to wow me today."

The door swung opened and Sam came walking into the class.

"I'm sorry young man but my class has started."

Mercedes turned and saw Sam standing there and she immediately thought something was wrong.

"I am so sorry for being late" Sam said "my other class is clear cross campus and I had no idea it would take me this long to get here."

"Now that you're here" Professor Jacobs said "what is it that you want?"

Some of the class laughed and giggled;

"I am in this class now" he said looking directly at Matt and handing the professor his transfer slip.

"Oh ok well then have a seat Mr. Evans" he said "wait are you Sam Evans the quarterback?"

"Yes sir I am" Sam said smiling.

"Well it is great to have the "golden boy" in my class" he said "I hope you know something about music because football will get you nowhere in here."

"I know a little about music" he said walking towards Mercedes "hey Matt you mind moving down one so I can sit next to my girl, I appreciate it" never giving Matt a chance to answer.

Matt begrudgingly moved to the next seat and Sam sat down and wrapped his arms around Mercedes shoulders.

Mercedes was happy to see Sam as always but confused as to why he was there and why he didn't tell her he transferred into the class?

"Sam what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I transferred into the class like I said."

"When and why didn't you tell me?"

"Two days ago and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Excuse me Mr. Evans and Miss Jones" Professor Jacobs said standing directly in front of them "I hate to break up your conversation but I have a class to teach."

"I'm sorry sir" Mercedes said looking embarrassed.

"Great now let's get these performances underway shall we? Mr. Evans since you just got here we need to find you a partner to do your duet with."

"I'll sing with Mr. Hottie" a red haired girl a few rows back said smiling and waving.

"Uh no Miss Girl" Mercedes said with all her diva sass on "I'm his duet partner got it."

Sam chuckled and Santana waved her hand;

"Tell 'em girl" Santana said.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Ok well since you are going to do two songs Miss Jones I will use your highest grade" Professor Jacobs said "you guys can perform on Monday."

"Oh we're ready today" Sam smirked.

Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mercy and I practice a lot" he smiled and licked his lips.

"Oh well you can go last" he said "and if there's time you can go today. So let's get started Santana and Sean you're up first."

Santana and Sean made their way to the front;

"So we decided to do a song about being so much in love that you sometimes hate the fact that you love that person so much" Sean said.

"You hate the fact that you can't even be mad at them because they know how to make you smile even when you don't want to" Santana said.

"So we hope you enjoy it."

The music started;

(Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo)

**[Santana]**

**That's how much I love you**

**That's how much I need you**

**And I can't stand you**

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile?**

**Can I not like you for a while? (No...)**

**[Sean]**

**But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl**

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**

**Can't remember what you did**

**[Santana]**

**But I hate it...**

**You know exactly what to do**

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

**For too long that's wrong**

**[Sean]**

**But I hate it...**

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more**

**Said I despise that I adore you**

**[Santana]**

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)**

**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa…)**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so (oh…)**

**[Sean]**

**And you completely know the power that you have**

**The only one makes me laugh**

**[Santana]**

**Said it's not fair**

**How you take advantage of the fact**

**That I... love you beyond the reason why**

**And it just ain't right**

**[Sean]**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you (yeah…)**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**But I hate that I love you so**

**[Santana]**

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

**[Sean]**

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

**[Sean]**

**Yeah...Oh...**

**[Santana](Sean)**

**That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)**

**That's how much I need you (oh…)**

**That's how much I love you (oh…)**

**As much as I need you**

**And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no…)**

**And I hate that I love you so**

**[Both]**

**And I hate that I love you so… so...**

The class applauded and cheered;

"That was wonderful you two" Professor Jacobs said "my heart did flips."

Santana and Sean smiled and gave each other a fist bump. A few more pairs went and for the most part the performances were really good.

"Miss Jones and Mr. Rutherford you are up next."

They made their way to the front of the class;

"The song we chose talks about breaking up but still being in love" Matt said.

"It is about how to move on from someone you obviously still want to be with" Mercedes said.

"Perfect for Matt" Sean whispered "he needs to move on."

Santana heard him "I know that's right."

Sean looked at her and she gave him a 'we'll talk later' look.

The music started;

(We can't be Friends by Deborah Cox ft. R.L from Next)

**{Matt}**

**To just act like we never were **

**To come around and not show hurt **

**How dare we greet by shaking hands **

**Just months ago I was your man **

**{Both}**

**Verbally we agreed **

**It was over and we were through**

**{Matt} **

**I'm trying to compose myself **

**But I just can't get over you girl **

**[Chorus:]**

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**'Cause I'm still in love with you **

**{Mercedes}**

**I went by Mother's, saw your car there **

**To her you're still family, and it don't seem fair **

**For everyone to just go on **

**And I've tried and I can't do it **

**'Cause I'm still torn**

**{Both} **

**I've tried to think of you **

**As just another love in my past **

**That didn't last **

**But it's not that simple baby **

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**'Cause I'm still in love with you **

**{Both}**

**You may see me staring **

**Or catch me in a daze **

**May see me hang my head **

**When you come my way **

**Don't get too close to me **

**And expect me to behave **

**I might just steal a kiss **

**If you come near my face **

**What I'm trying to say **

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**We can't be friends **

**'Cause I'm still in love with you **

**{Both}**

**We can't be friends 'cause I'm still in love with you.**

The class cheered and applauded their performance;

"Wow now that was emotional" Professor Jacobs said "I don't know what your history with each other is but it was magic up there."

"There is no history between Matt and I" Mercedes said "we just know how to perform well" she smiled.

"Ooh" Sean laughed.

"How embarrassing" Santana said.

Matt looked sad but tried to play it off "yeah we're just good performers."

"Ok" he said "well Miss Jones and Mr. Evans do you want to go now?"

Sam jumped up "sure we can go now."

Mercedes looked at Sam "what are we going to sing?" she whispered.

"The song we've been going over in our jam session" he said.

"Sam we sing a lot of songs can you be more specific?"

"The Justin Timberlake and Beyoncé song" he said pulling out his IPOD hooking it up to the system.

"So this song is just how I feel about my Mercy and how I will love her until the end of time."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile "I feel the same way about my Sam."

The music started;

(Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake ft. Beyoncé)

**~Sam~**

**Listen**

**Woke up this morning**

**Heard the TV sayin' something**

**About disaster in the world and**

**It made me wonder where I'm going**

**There's so much darkness in the world**

**But I see beauty left in you girl**

**And what you give me lets me know**

**That I'll be alright**

**'cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

**Well that would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

**So rest your weary heart**

**And relax your mind**

**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**

**Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody sing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody singing**

**Oh whoa yeah**

**~Mercedes~**

**Now if you're ever wondering**

**About the way I'm feeling**

**Well baby boy there ain't no question**

**Just to be around you is a blessing**

**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**

**I just want to spend my time being yo girl**

**And what you're giving me**

**Let's me know that we'll be alright.**

**'cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

**Well that would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

**So rest your weary heart**

**And relax your mind**

**Cause I'm gonna love you boy**

**Until the end of time**

**Boy you've got me singing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**You got me singing Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody sing**

**Oh whoa, yeah**

**Everybody singing**

**Oh whoa yeah**

**~Sam~**

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**~Mercedes~**

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**~Sam~**

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**~Mercedes~**

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**~Sam~ (Mercedes)**

**Oh whoa yeah (Oh whoa yeah)**

**Oh whoa yeah (Oh whoa yeah)**

**Oh whoa yeah**

**Oh whoa yeah**

**~Both~**

**'cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

**That would be enough**

**Until the end of time **

They stared deeply into each other's eyes and smiled.

The class clapped and applauded loudly.

"I understand the difference now" Professor Jacobs said "that made me twitch."

The class cracked up laughing;

"We will end it there" he said "good work everybody."

Everybody started to disperse;

"That was a great performance guys" Sean said "to just do it with no rehearsal is amazing."

"We rehearsed it" Sam said "we just didn't know when we were going to need it."

"Oh yeah they rehearse, during their private jam sessions nobody is allowed to join them in" Santana said.

"Why so private?" Matt asked.

Sam was oh so happy to answer his question "It's because we're naked" he smiled.

"Sam" Mercedes said shocked "you don't have to put our business out in the street."

"He asked" he said "I didn't want to be rude and not answer him."

Sean and Santana laughed and shook their heads.

Matt looked so dejected "Well I gotta go to class I'll see you guys later" Matt said sadly.

Again Mercedes was the only one to answer him "see ya later Matt. So are we going to lunch?"

"Yeah" Santana said "I'm hungry."

"Me too" Sean said smiling.

Sam, Santana, and Sean looked at each other and knew they were going to have to have a discussion later.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like the songs? What did you think about Matt and Katie's confrontation? What did you think about Sam joining the class? Let me know your thoughts, up next Sean, Santana, Sam, and Puck talk, mid-terms, Thanksgiving, and the TT/ND's reaction to Puck and Santana.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED OR GLEE IF I DID YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: So here it is folks another chapter. I hope you still enjoy this and I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions to where you would like this story to go. As always I thank all who follow and favorite this story. And to all who review you keep me writing even when I feel like I have nothing good to say so thank you. Happy Reading.**

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Friday started like any other Friday. Sam and Santana had early practices, Mercedes had three classes, and Puck had four cleaning jobs, typical Friday. But today was far from being typical because today was Sam and Mercedes meeting with Mark Stokes. The emotions that swirled through their minds throughout that day ranged from excitement to sheer terror and everything in between. They had both got songs prepared to sing just in case they asked for one. They even worked out a duet just in case. They decided simple is better when it comes to wardrobe. Nice jeans, nice shirt, cute shoes and just look clean and professional. Of course Mercedes got a little glammed up, she's a diva and that's what diva's do. Once they felt they looked the part they were on their way. Sam drove to the address they sent to him and they got there with ten minutes to spare. Mercedes used that time to freshen up and Sam got some water to try to calm his nerves. They were sitting in the office waiting and holding hands when the receptionist told them they could go in now. They walked into a huge office with a big picture window and a great view of the city. There was a large cherry wood desk and a plush looking leather chair. Mr. Stokes motioned for them to sit.

"It's so good to finally be able to sit and talk to both of you in person."

"It is" Mercedes said "thank you again for making time to see us."

"The pleasure is all mine" he said "you both blew me away with your talent that I knew I had to meet with you. So let's get started shall we."

Sam and Mercedes nodded in agreement;

"So Miss Jones what type of music would you want to sing if I was to sign you right now?"

"Wow that's a loaded question because I like to sing so many different types of music" she said "of course R&B is a favorite of mine, but I also like pop, rock and even country. I guess I would like to find a good balance with all of that mixed in, with maybe some gospel and funk mixed in as well."

"That is a lot you got going there" he said smiling "but with what I saw I know you could probably pull it off. What about you Mr. Evans?"

"I am a bit simpler than Mercy" he chuckled "I am Country and Pop Rock."

"I can see you shining in those genres" Mark said "I know you play the guitar Sam, do you play any instruments Miss Jones?"

"I also play a little guitar and I play the piano" she said.

"Do you write?"

"I do" she said "that's how I express myself."

"What about you Sam?"

"I've written some but not a whole lot and none I would say was good."

"Babe stop you are an amazing songwriter" she said grabbing his hand.

"Mercedes believes in you" Mark said "maybe you should too."

"Maybe" Sam said smiling at Mercedes.

"So I wanna record something to show my bosses" Mark said breaking the longing look between Sam and Mercedes.

"Do you want us to sing together or separate?" Sam said "we're prepared either way."

"I like that" he said "we can do it together."

"Cool" Mercedes said "can we use music?"

"Yeah if you got it" he said.

They pulled out the cd with the track Sean made for them and Mark put it in his stereo. He set the camera up just right and hit record.

(Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé)

**~Sam~**

**You tell all the boys "No"**

**Makes you feel good, yeah.**

**I know you're out of my league**

**But that won't scare me away, oh, no**

**You've carried on so long,**

**You couldn't stop if you tried it.**

**You've built your wall so high**

**That no one could climb it,**

**But I'm gonna try.**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**

**Take it off now, girl take it off now, girl**

**I wanna see inside**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

**~Mercedes~**

**You let all the girls go**

**Makes you feel good, don't it?**

**Behind your Broadway show**

**I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"**

**You've carried on so long**

**You couldn't stop if you tried it.**

**You've built your wall so high**

**That no one could climb it.**

**But I'm gonna try**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**

**Take it off now, boy take it off now, boy**

**I wanna see inside**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?**

**~Both~**

**See beneath, see beneath,**

**I...**

**Tonight**

**I...**

**I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower**

**I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out**

**We'll be falling, falling but that's OK**

**'Cause I'll be right here**

**I just wanna know**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**

**Take it off now, girl take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy take it off now, boy)**

**'Cause I wanna see inside**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?**

**See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.**

**We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

When they finished it Mark just stared at them for a minute then started clapping.

"Whooo! That was incredible guys. You two have chemistry like nobody I've ever seen."

Sam and Mercedes smiled and blushed at the kind words Mark was giving them.

"That was phenomenal I really believe that you guys are going to huge one day together or separate because what you have is undeniable."

"Thank you so much Mark" Mercedes said.

"I am not going to lie and say that I am not interested in both of you guys and I would love to sign you right here on the spot but there is protocol I have to follow" he said sending the recording off to his bosses "I just sent the recording off to a few of the higher up's and I know I will hear back from them soon. I just want you guys to know I know "it" when I see "it" and you two have it."

"So do you think the higher ups will think we have it?" Sam asked.

"If they don't I will make them believe" he said "I truly think this could be golden."

Mercedes laughed "You know all about being golden don't you babe?"

Sam laughed and shook his head;

"What's that all about?"

"Sam here is UCLA's new Golden Boy" Mercedes said pointing at Sam "he's the quarterback."

"You're that Sam Evans" Mark said excitedly "you're an amazing quarterback. We might get to the championship with you leading the team."

"I hope so" Sam said "that is definitely the plan."

"So I want to thank you guys for coming in to meet me today and as soon as I hear anything I will-"

He was interrupted by his computer dinging. He went and checked it and smiled;

"So my boss has sent me an email and said I should sign the two of you right here on the spot."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other in complete and utter shock. This was really happening right now.

"I know this is a shock to your system but this happens from time to time and this just happens to be one of those times."

"This is all so sudden I really don't know what to think right now" Mercedes said.

"Do we have to answer right away?" Sam asked "can we think about it?"

"Sure you can" he said "as a matter of fact I have the contracts right here and you can look over them or have your lawyers look over them and get back to me."

"Thank you so much Mr. Stokes" Sam said "we will get back to you soon."

They got up and said their goodbyes and headed to the car. When they got there they just sat there and look at the contract and at each other. They did that for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Is this really happening?" Mercedes said "do we really have contracts for a record deal in our hands?"

"That's what it looks like babe" Sam said.

"What are we going to do Sam?"

"Well we are going to find a lawyer who can go over these contracts and help us understand what all this means. Then were going to call our folks and tell them the great news and then we tell our friends that SAMCEDES HAS A RECORD DEAL BABY!" he yelled honking the horn like a maniac.

Mercedes screamed and bounced up and down in the seat "OH MY GOD SAM! WE HAVE A FREAKIN RECORD DEAL!"

"I know babe, this is crazy" he said "your dream is becoming a reality."

"Sam you are my dream and my reality" she said, "everything else is icing on the cake. I am so happy to be experiencing all these wonderful moments with you."

"Mercy you are turning me on so much right now with your wooin words" he said, "so we need to get home ASAP so I can show way better than I can tell you how much you mean to me."

"Then get to driving baby."

'Yes ma'am" he said starting the car and speeding off towards their apartment."

They made it to their apartment in twenty minutes and they ran upstairs. When they went in Santana and Puck were in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey how did it go?" Santana asked.

Hey never stopped walking to their room "We'll tell you in a few hours" they said followed by their door slamming shut.

"I guess it went well" Puck said.

"Wanky"

Sam and Mercedes were naked in no time and Sam had her pinned against the wall kissing her neck and collarbone. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently and continued to pepper her body with sweet kisses. He was massaging her right breast and greedily sucking on her left breast flicking her harden nipple with his tongue.

Mercedes moaned in delight and arched her back so he could get better access to every part of her body "Mmmm Sam feels so good baby."

"You like this baby?" Sam asked her in his sexy low voice "tell me baby what you want me to do baby, you run this."

Mercedes smiled at having that kind of control and it made her so hot "kiss my lips boo."

He smiled and came to give her a kiss but she stopped him and shook her head "not these lips baby."

Sam's smile grew brighter and he immediately kiss her all the way down her body and settled in between her thighs kissing each one before kissing her sweet smelling slick middle parting her lips with his tongue. "OOooOO Saaammm shit that feels so good baby." He loved hearing her moan and cry out it only made him go harder, faster, and deeper. He slid two fingers into to her core and continued to suck on her clit.

"Damn baby you are so fuckin wet."

"All for you baby" she said, "only my boo gets me this wet."

"You damn right."

"Fuck Sam I need you right now baby. I need you to fuck me till I can't feel my legs."

"You run this babe" he said getting up grabbing a condom out of the nightstand and quickly sheathing himself he guided his dick to her middle and with no hesitation he plowed his dick deep inside her pussy.

"SHIT SAM I LOVE THAT SHIT "she screamed out.

"I know what my baby likes" he said thrusting in and out of her with so much power and determination. "Yo pussy is so tight babe you feel so damn good."

"No Sam this is your pussy" she said "Fuck!" screaming louder.

"Say that shit again. Who pussy is this?"

"Yours baby."

"No Mercy Say. My. Name." he punctuated each word with a thrust.

"SAMMMM!" she screamed out as her body started to shiver and she reached her edge and a slew of expletive words left her mouth as she came hard.

Sam was right behind her with a few more thrust Sam felt his balls tighten as incoherent words spilled out of his mouth and him cumming just as hard as Mercedes.

SHITDAMMITFUCKINGGOODSHIT!

Sam kept saying I love you; I love Mercy over and over again coming down from his sex induced high. They held each other so tight as their bodies shivered together. When Sam felt his legs again he discarded the condom and laid down and wrapped his arms around Mercedes and pulled her into him.

They were looking into each other's eyes and she moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Sam I am so in love with you" she said "I never thought I would find a love so strong, so young with a man as fine, and sweet, and talented, and" raising the covers looking at his dick "as blessed as you are" she smiled. "This has been such an unbelievable day and there is no one I would have wanted to be there with me than you."

"There you go again woman" he said smiling "you had your say so know it's my turn. Mercy you are my angel and you were there for me when I had nothing to offer you but me and you said I was enough."

"You are enough Sam."

He kissed her lightly on the lips "I thank you for helping me see that I was enough. I know if it wasn't for you none of this would even be possible. I would not have been here in LA going to college on a full football scholarship and now to top everything off I got offered a record deal and I get to come to our house and sex up the sexiest woman in the world and she loves me just as much as I love her dammit I am one lucky man" he smiled. "I love you so much Mercedes Jones it hurts and I never want to be without you ever."

"You won't have to because I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise" he said.

"I promise" she smiled.

They kissed each other and held one another until they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Sam and Mercedes emerged from their bedroom looking relaxed and happy as hell. Puck and Santana were cuddled up on the couch and just smiled as they watched the couple raid the kitchen for something to eat. Santana looked at Puck;

"I guess all that sex makes you hungry" she said loud enough where they could hear her.

"You need to replenish all the energy you burned" Puck joined in.

Sam and Mercedes looked at them and rolled their eyes and continued to make them something to eat.

"Hope they got some juice" Santana said "they need their vitamin D helps build up their strength for the next round."

"I know Sam got some sports drinks in there so that would help" Puck said "don't wanna get dehydrated."

Mercedes put some water on the stove for tea;

"Yes tea you need that for your vocal chords" Santana said giggling "all that screaming can't be good."

"Fuck you Santana" Mercedes said smirking.

"I think you did enough of that already."

Mercedes sat at the table with her sandwich, chips, and water "And it was damn good too" she said "and if I feel like it, I'll do it again."

"We will definitely be doing again" Sam said walking in handing Mercedes her tea.

"Thank you boo."

"You're welcome babe."

"Stop messin with them babe" Puck said smiling.

"Alright, alright" she said "I just wanna know what happened at the meeting?"

Mercedes smiled "I need to call Sean he should be here to hear how it went"

Santana started smiling like a Cheshire cat;

"What's the matter with you?" Mercedes asked.

"Sean's not here" she said.

"I know that he's probably at home."

"No he's not in the state."

"Oh, well where is he?"

"He had a sudden "gig" in New York" she laughed.

"Oh really" Mercedes said "and I wonder if we call Quinn right now would she even pick up her phone."

"I wouldn't" Santana said.

"Neither would I" Mercedes said.

"Child my phone don't exist when I'm gettin my freak on" Santana said.

"Ok especially if it's good" Mercedes said.

"Which is every time" Sam interjected.

"Damn right it is" Mercedes said giving Sam a wink "my man don't have no off days."

Sam smiled and continued eating his food.

"So are we still having the Trouble Tone/New Direction tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Supposed to" Sam said.

"I wonder if Quinn will even remember?" Santana said

"She better" Mercedes said, "or I will take Sean's ass to the carpet for clouding her brain, then I will kick her ass for allowing it to happen."

"So are you going to tell us what happened at the meeting or what?" Santana snapped "We've only been waiting like forever."

"Ok, ok we'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anybody else." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah we promise." Puck said.

Mercedes went and grabbed her bag "So we talked about what kind of music we would want to sing, then we sang for him and he recorded us and sent it to his bosses right then, and before we could leave his boss emailed him back and told him to sign us!" she said smiling pulling out the contracts and putting them on the table.

"Wait, he wants to sign you both as a duo?" Santana asked.

"No" Sam said, "as solo artists."

"THAT IS AMAZING!" Puck said jumping up hugging Mercedes and then Sam.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Santana said hugging Sam then Mercedes "This is so exciting."

"You're next girl." Mercedes said.

Santana took a deep breath "I hope so."

"Babe they are going to love you" Puck said wrapping his arms around her "and they would be lucky to have you on their label."

"Thanks baby" she said hugging him back.

"So now we need to go call our folks and tell them the news." Mercedes said.

"Oh yeah we told them we needed to Skype tonight" Sam said, "but we didn't tell them why so I know they are freaking out."

"You're mom's going to think I'm pregnant again." Mercedes said laughing.

"She definitely will now that she knows we have sex."

"Wait again?" Puck asked "when did she think you were pregnant before?"

Sam and Mercedes laughed and told them the story of his mom's freak out. Which had them in laughing so hard.

"Parents are always thinking the worst." Santana said.

Mercedes phone rang;

"It's my mom; go log us in babe" answering the phone, "hey mom."

"Girl where the hell are you and Sam. Got us sitting in front of this damn computer waiting for this important news you have to tell us."

"Mom were logging on now."

"Well hurry up, your fathers not going to calm until he knows you're not pregnant and you did not run off and get married."

Mercedes laughed;

"We're logged in babe" Sam said from the bedroom.

"Ok mom we're logged in I'm coming."

"Ok I see Sam." she said.

"Here I am too" she said sitting next to Sam "so we can hang up the phone now."

"Oh yeah ok."

So when Sam's parents logged in they were ready to reveal their big news.

"So mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Jones we have some huge news to tell you." Sam said smiling bright.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOCKED UP MY BABY GIRL!" Marvin screamed.

"Marvin calm down" Maxine said "let the kids tell us their news."

Dwight and Mary Evans were cracking up laughing "At least it wasn't me this time." Mary said laughing more.

"Daddy calm down I'm not pregnant, we did not run off and get married, and we're not dropping out of school" Mercedes said, "so all your fears have been answered."

Marvin Jones relaxed and took a deep breath while everyone else laughed at his reaction.

"So what is this big news?" Dwight asked.

"Well you guys remember the showcase we told you about?" Sam asked "Some of the record executives were actually interested in having a meeting with Mercedes and I."

"So we had a meeting with Mark Stokes of Sony Records today" Mercedes continued, "and the meeting went well, really well actually."

"He had us sing for him and he recorded it and sent it to his boss right then and there." Sam chimed in.

"And before we could even leave, his boss emailed him back and told him to SIGN US!" she said holding up the contracts.

The parents were shocked beyond belief and nobody said a word and then all of a sudden Mary Evans screamed causing Maxine Jones to start screaming. The dads were just as excited for them.

"Honey that is so wonderful" Maxine said, "this is what you wanted and I couldn't be happier for you, but you know we need someone to look over those contracts before either of you sign them."

"Yeah mom we know, we were going to find us a lawyer and have them go over them with us."

"There's a problem that I can help you with" she said "I have a friend who happens to be a lawyer and has a practice in San Francisco. I could give her a call and see if she would go over your contracts with you."

"That would be great mom, but can you wait until after Monday to call her?"

"Why?"

"Well Santana and I have a meeting with a Mr. Charles Armstrong from Columbia Records and it might be possible we may walk out of there with a contract from them as well."

Mercedes parents were so happy for their baby girl "Mercedes I'm so proud of you" Marvin Jones said, "You have definitely proven every person who said you didn't have star quality wrong."

"Yeah especially that Will Schuster character" Dwight chimed in.

"Oh honey don't even mention that sweater vest wearing, butt chin having, wanna be Broadway jerk in my presence." Mary Evans said.

"I know that's right" Maxine co-signed "the way he treated our babies I still wanna go and smack him."

Sam and Mercedes were killin themselves laughing at their parents reactions. They would stop them but they agreed with everything they were saying.

"Well you call me Monday and tell me if you got it or not." Maxine continued.

"I will mama." Mercedes said.

Dwight spoke up "I have two concerns about this whole record contract. One is it going to interfere with school, and two how are you going to do this and play football Sam."

"I informed Mr. Stokes about my want to continue to play football and he says they can work around my schedule and I won't be required to do any traveling during the season."

"And as for school" Mercedes jumped in "we both plan to continue to go to school and maybe as we get closer to releasing an album we will take extension classes, but we will graduate, that's a promise."

"As long as you do that then I don't have a problem with this whole record deal."

"Thanks dad." Sam said.

They talked for another hour when Mercedes looked at Sam and could tell he was fading fast so she intervened;

"I hate to cut this short but my baby needs his rest he has a game tomorrow."

"He may be your boyfriend Mercedes Jones but he'll always be my baby" Mary said smiling.

"Yes ma'am" she said.

"Moooom" Sam whined "I am tired and I do have to get up early in the morning."

"Ok we'll let you go" she said.

They all said their goodnights and logged off. Sam and Mercedes showered and headed to bed.

"Thanks babe for getting us off that call I am beat."

"I could see it in your eyes."

"No matter what my mom says I am your baby." he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know that's right." she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back "Now go to sleep we got to get up early for a little pre-game."

"Mmmm I love game day!" he did a fist pump and pulled her into him.

"You're such a dork" she said, "but you're my dork."

"And you love me, say it."

"And I love you."

"Good, cause I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day went as planned and that morning Sam woke Mercedes getting an early start on their pre-game. Mercedes didn't fight him this time because she wanted Sam just as bad as he wanted her. It lasted well past the allotted hour it was supposed to so Sam had to rush and get ready for the game. Sam and Santana drove to the school and Puck and Mercedes were going to go later. Puck woke Mercedes up in time for them to get ready and go to the pre-game parade, as Mercedes was getting ready Puck knocked on the door.

"Hey mama I just had an idea."

"Ok what kind of idea?"

"I wanna do something special to show my love and loyalty to Santana, you know like you have all your Evans jerseys, but I don't know what to do?"

"Aww Puck that's so sweet" she said "and I think I have the perfect idea."

She jumped up and went to Sam's drawer and pulled out one of his many Superman shirts and threw it to Puck.

"You can where that and the S can be for Santana and it will be something that's between the two of you."

"I knew I came to the right person" he said putting the shirt on "your man sure likes these smedium shirts."

"I like them too" she said smiling and brushing her hair.

"I bet you do" he laughed "you almost ready?"

"Yeah let me put my shoes on and I'm ready."

They got to the parade and watched together. When the cheerleaders came past Puck whooped for his girl and pointed to his chest. Santana smiled and blew him a kiss.

"I knew she'd like it" Mercedes said.

"Me too" Puck replied.

When the football team came by Mercedes screamed for Sam and he saw her and blew her a kiss. Then she heard a group of girls a few feet from her screaming for Sam and had signs that said Kiss Me #6 and I Love #6. She smiled because she knew he would have fans and that was great. In the career that she wanted to pursue you needed fans to be relevant and Sam was the same way so that didn't bother her. One of the girls walked up to her after the team passed.

"Excuse me where did you get that jersey? Because the campus store said that they don't make Sam Evans jerseys."

"Oh they don't, I had mine custom made."

"Wow, you must really love Sam, not that I blame you he is so hot and he is actually very friendly and approachable."

"I do love Sam" she said, "and everything you say about him is true, but you wanna know something else."

"What?" the girl asked.

"He is a great kisser."

"No way!" the girl said "you kissed Sam Evans? But I heard he had a girlfriend and was very loyal to her."

"Oh he does and he is" she said, "oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans girlfriend."

The girls jaw dropped "Are you seriously Sam's girlfriend?"

"Yup for almost two years now."

The girl still had a look of disbelief on her face when Puck walked up.

"Come on mama you're going to miss your man play if you don't come on."

"I'm coming Puck" she said turning back to the girl "I gotta go Sam looks for me in the stands. It was nice meeting you."

She and Puck headed to the stadium. The game however did not turn out the way everybody hoped it would go. The defense was off and let California score several times. Sam was a little bit off his game as well and threw two interceptions and he was visibly upset.

"You are going to have to do some major comforting tonight mama" Puck leaned over and said.

"I know right" she said "he is so mad right now, look at him."

Sam was pacing back and forth trying not to kick something. His teammates tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He looked in the stands looking for the one person that could calm him down when he was riled up like that. When they locked eyes she patted her chest twice and he smiled and nodded and did the same and he calmed down. She mouthed 'I love you' and blew him a kiss. He blew her a kiss back and went back to the sidelines and finished watching the game. They lost 36-14 and it was extremely hard because it was their first loss. Mercedes and Puck drove over to where the team gets dropped off next to Sam's truck and waited for them to get back. Santana made it back first and walked over to Puck and pulled him in for a spine-tingling kiss. When they came up for air she smiled.

"That was the sweetest things any guy has ever done for me and I wanted to thank you properly."

"We need to get home so you can really thank me properly" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"Usually I would say let's go, but today I am starving and I need some sustenance so I could really put it on ya."

"Let's go get this woman some food please people!" Puck shouted.

"Can we wait on Sam please" Mercedes said "my baby has had a rough day and he probably is hungry too."

Sam came walking up just at the tail end of the conversation "I am hungry."

Mercedes spun around "Hey babe" she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

He kissed her gently "Hey babe can we get out of here I really am hungry and can we pick something up and go home."

"Is that ok with you guys?" Mercedes asked Puck and Santana.

"Yeah I'm cool with that" Puck said, "as a matter of fact why don't we order something and Santana and I will pick it up and you guys go home."

"Thanks man I owe you one." Sam said.

"It's cool bro." Puck said.

"Is pizza good with everybody?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine with me" Santana said, "I'm so hungry I could eat my own pizza."

"Me too" Sam said.

"So let's get three large pizza's one Meat Lovers, one Supreme, and one Ham and Pineapple."

"Sounds good" Puck said.

Mercedes ordered the pizza and Puck and Santana headed out to pick it up. Sam and Mercedes went to the house.

Matt was watching the exchange from a distance and Katie walked passed him;

"Still pining after someone who will never want you?"

"Shut up" he snapped.

"Ooh attitude" she giggled "is it finally starting to hit you that you can't break them up?"

"If you must know my plan is working" he smiled "she kissed me."

Katie's jaw dropped "You are so lying."

"Well technically I kissed her but that is not how I'm going to tell it."

"When did you kiss her?" she asked "because I don't believe you."

"We were rehearsing for our duet in the practice room and I kissed her and I know she hasn't told Sam yet because he's still talking to me."

"And you just plan on slipping that piece of info in the conversation."

"When the time is right." He said.

"You are one twisted dude" she said turning to walk away.

"You just mad because you missed the opportunity to be there when Sam's world comes falling apart."

Katie shook her head and walked away pulling a voice recorder from her pocket "I bet this is the proof that Santana needed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam went in the room to put his things away and Mercedes went and turned on the stereo and turned on only one lamp. She was sitting on the couch and Sam came back in, sat on the couch, and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and waited for him to talk. This had been their ritual since high school when he lost a game. He took it very hard and he felt he let his team down.

"I messed up Mercy" he said almost in a whisper "I blew our chances of going to the National Championships."

"You didn't mess up Sam" she assured him "maybe this wasn't your year to go to the championships, there's always next year. And who says you still can't make it?"

"You have to be damn near perfect to make it to the championships."

"If you win the rest of the games then you'll be damn near perfect."

Sam sighed and smiled because she always had a way of making him feel better when he wanted to be down. "Baby, can you sing to me please?"

"Sure baby, what do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want" he said.

(Just Because by Anita Baker)

**When I think about how much I'm loving you**

**No limitations, no set of regimented rules**

**I'm amazed how much this love has touched my life**

**And the commitment that we share is a welcome sacrifice**

**This must be, sweet fatal attraction**

**My life-long date with destiny**

**Love this strong, it just brings out the passion**

**I never knew was here in me**

**I love you just because**

**I love you just because**

**Just because I do, my darlin'**

**Emotions more than words can help me say**

**I love you, baby, just because you're you**

**Just because you're you**

**You're a diamond in my mind a treasure found**

**A precious gem to me you're so nice to have around**

**I'm so glad I took the path that led to this**

**And it's amazin' loving you, I'm doin' things**

**I never thought I'd do**

**I don't know, there ain't no explanation**

**Of why I'm sharin' love at last this way**

**I won't try to work out all my reasons**

**I'II use these words to simply say**

**I love you just because**

**I love you just because**

**Just because I do, my darlin'**

**Emotions more than words can help me say**

**I love you, baby, just because you're you**

**I love you just because**

**I love you just because**

**Just because I do, my darlin'**

**Emotions more than words can help me say**

**I love you, baby.**

**Could it be that there's more to this than meets the eye**

**Maybe that's the reason why**

**All I know is when I'm in your arms it feels all right**

**I'II hold you tight and I come alive**

**I love you just because**

**I love you just because**

**Just because I do, my darlin'**

**Emotions more than words can help me say**

**I love you, baby, just because you're you**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had their dinner they all got ready for the Skype call.

"Hey guys don't mention anything about the record deal just yet" Mercedes said, "we want to have things finalized first before we let the glee family know."

"We can respect that." Puck said.

"And since you respected our wishes last time we can respect yours this time." Santana said.

"Thanks guys" she said, "Babe, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Mercy I'm good." Sam said.

Sunshine and Finn popped up on the screen together.

"Hi guys" they said in unison.

"Hey you two" Santana said "what's going on?"

"Not much Sunny came to visit me this weekend since I was playing in my first game today."

"Wow that's great Finn" Mercedes said.

"Did you win?" Sam asked flatly.

"Yes they did" Sunshine said excitedly "24-7 and my Finny was amazing out there."

"Thanks baby" he said kissing her on the cheek "how'd did you do today Sam?"

"We lost."

There was an awkward silence;

"He still was amazing" Mercedes said.

Just then Brittney, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt all came on.

"DIVA!" Kurt squealed

"DIVA!" Mercedes screamed.

"How are you doing? You look fabulous. The DVD you sent me of that showcase was amazing. You picked the perfect for that setting."

"Kurt, sweetie, breathe" she said, "I can only answer one question at a time, but I am glad you liked my outfit for the showcase which was amazing by the way. And you sir look great by the way, New York agrees with you."

Everybody just shook their heads in amazement of their conversation.

"You two seriously need your own reality show" Puck said.

"Already in the works" Kurt said.

"Yup it's going to be called 'Fashion Divas' and it's going to be amazing" Mercedes said.

While they are catching their breath we can say hi to everyone else" Santana said "Hey Britt-brat."

"Hey Tana how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good can't wait for Thanksgiving though I'm feeling a bit homesick."

"So am I" Rachel said "I love New York but I miss my dad's and sleeping in my own bed."

"Yeah and I wanna see all you guys again" Blaine said.

"Yeah that is going to be awesome."

Tina and Mike popped up on screen together;

"What is this everybody go visit their boyfriend weekend?" Puck asked.

"No Mike is in Lima" Tina said.

"It's my parents Wedding Anniversary and they had a party."

"And you're not there now?" Rachel asked.

"My dad and my uncle started arguing over my career choices and that was my cue to leave."

"I hear that" Blaine said "my dad and uncle usually argue over my sexual orientation and what's sad it's my uncle defending me. That is why this year I am spending the holidays with the Hudson-Hummel clan."

Sugar and Artie popped up and Joe came on shortly after that.

"What up people" Artie said "how we all doing?"

The LA crew is doing great" Puck said.

"And the New York crew is good too" Blaine said smiling.

"Kentucky is living a good life over here" Brittney said.

"And we holding it down in Ohio baby" Artie said.

"Hey Rachel" Joe said smiling.

"Hey Joe" she blushed.

Yeah, everybody noticed.

"Hey Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Puck" Joe said.

"Oh we get a group shout out" Santana said laughing.

Joe ignored her and spoke to everyone else. So as the conversation continued;

"Wait someone is missing" Sugar said "Where's Quinn?"

Right on cue Quinn popped up looking a bit unkempt.

Santana, Sam, Mercedes, and Puck were laughing knowing what was going on.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got-"

"Tied up?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Held down-I mean back" Santana smirked.

"A "pressing" issue you couldn't get away from" Sam interjected.

"You got it from-I mean you got behind" Puck said.

Quinn rolled her eyes "I got busy ok."

They all talked a little more when Quinn asked;

"So have I missed the conversation about Santana and Puck's relationship?"

Silence

"Wait WHAT?" Kurt said "What relationship?"

"Hold up Santana's gay and Puck's a dude?" Artie said.

"When the hell did this happen?" Tina said.

"I'm confused" Finn said.

"Oh I guess we haven't talked about that yet" Quinn said.

"No Quinn we haven't talked about that yet" Puck said, "but I guess we are now. Yes Santana and I are dating and we're very happy together. Santana is Santana and you can't and won't label her. She has given me the honor to be her man and I will be happy to be that as long as she lets me. So if anybody has a problem with that then they can come see me and I'll see if I can beat a resolution out of you."

Silence

"Well I'm happy for you guys" Joe said "Love is Love man."

"I agree with Joe" Rachel said "everybody deserves to be happy and if Puck makes Santana happy then so be it."

"Oh you agree with Joe do you?" Brittney said "What else do you and Joe agree on?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Brittney" Rachel said.

"Sure you don't" Brittney said "well I am happy for my Tana, she found her happiness and that's all we should be worried about."

"Thanks Britt" Santana said "I am happy with Puck and actually I really don't care what anybody thinks about us and our relationship we make it work and to answer the other questions in your minds yes this is real and I am in love with him."

"And I am in love with her." Puck chimed in.

"Then I'm happy for you guys" Artie said.

"YAY!" Sugar squealed "PuckTana in love another glee couple for me to ship but my most favorite couple to ship is still SamCedes. Are you guys still going strong?"

Mercedes waited for Sam to answer but he didn't "Yes Sugar we are fine."

"We're better than fine" Sam finally spoke up, "we're great Sugar, Mercedes is the love of my life and she know she stuck with me forever."

Mercedes smiled "There's nobody I would rather be stuck with than you Sam."

"Even me Diva?" Kurt said

"Sorry Kurt, even you." She said.

Sam smiled; they all talked for a while longer and they were in the midst of saying their goodbyes when Mike remembered something.

"What happened to Matt?"

"Oh damn I forgot to tell him about the call" Mercedes said.

"Oh well maybe he can catch the next one" Santana said.

"Or not" Sam and Santana mumbled in unison. They caught eyes on screen both giving that 'we'll talk later' looks.

"Whatever" Quinn said "he miss it, he miss it he wasn't in New Directions long enough for me to really care so…"

"Damn Quinn" Mike said.

"That was cold as hell" Artie said.

Quinn gave them the Kane shrug "Whatever."

"I agree with Quinn" Santana said "and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I had a long day and I needs my sleep."

"Yeah we all do" Sam said "see you guys later" and he logged off.

Damn bye Sam" Blaine said.

"Sorry guys they lost today and he is taking it pretty bad" Mercedes said.

"Log off Mercy I'm ready to get naked and get in the bed." Sam said.

"Go ahead" Tina said "we don't mind."

"I know that's right" Sugar said.

"I wouldn't mind a show" Sunshine said.

"Hold up" Mercedes said "the first heffa's to speak up all got somebody who can give them a show."

"All I got to do is walk in their room at the right time to get a show" Santana said laughing.

Mercedes I'm serious I'm ready to go to bed." He said.

'Ok guys I'm gone" Mercedes said "goodnight all see you all at Thanksgiving."

"Bye Cedes" they all said.

Mercedes logged off "There I'm off."

"Thank you" he said stripping off all his clothes and climbed into bed "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"I'm in the bed" she said.

"You know what I mean Mercy."

"Oh so now I'm Mercy."

"Yes you're always Mercy."

"No just a second ago I was Mercedes and you were rude Sam."

Sam really didn't feel like fighting with here tonight so he did what he had to do "I'm sorry Mercy for being rude to you. I never want to purposely be rude to you I was just tired and got frustrated. Please forgive me and come to bed so I can sleep."

Mercedes stood there for a minute with her arms crossed then she started getting undressed and climbed into bed.

"Thank you for forgiving me Mercy I love you."

"And that is why I forgave you because I love you."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and fell into their comfortable position and drifted off into the land of slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday came and Mercedes and Santana were excited about their meeting with Mr. Armstrong later that day. They still had to go to class and Mercedes was excited to see Sean to tell him her news. They did their normal routine of practice and classes just like any Monday. When they got to Music Appreciation they were greeted by Sam and Sean talking.

"How did you get here so early?" Mercedes asked Sam giving him a hug as she walked up.

"My professor let us out early" he replied "Sean was just telling me about his weekend" he smirked.

"Were you now?" Santana inquired "How did you're "gig" go? Did you have to work long hours?"

Mercedes laughed "Did you rock their worlds with your hard pumping beats?"

"Was is an all-night gig?" Santana interjected.

"Are you guys done?" he said, "I know ya'll know I went to see Quinn, and yes we had a great time."

"So is she your girlfriend?" Mercedes asked "She better be since you made her late for our Skype call."

Sean laughed thinking about why she was late "Yes she's my girlfriend."

Santana lightly applauded "Well welcome to the glee club craziness. I'm sure you already got "the talk" from Puck and Sam."

"I did" he said.

"That just leaves Mike, Finn, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Joe, and Rory" she said "but you got the hardest two out of the way with her exes."

"He still got Finn and she was his first love and vice versa so he might be the hardest" Mercedes said.

"I don't know being as I went through this Kurt was the scariest." Sam said.

"That was because you were dating his bestie." Santana said.

"Actually he was worse when I started dating you Santana."

"I think it had to do with the fact it happened so fast after Quinn we were all worried about that" Mercedes said.

"So are you guys trying to tell me I'm going to have to talk to all the guys in the group at one point or another?"

"If you date Quinn for a while then yes" Sam said.

Matt walked up "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt" Mercedes said.

Everybody else went and took their seats. They made sure it was only four seats where they were sitting;

"Oh Matt we forgot to save you a seat" Santana said sarcastically.

"It's some seats over there" Sam said pointing to the far end of the room.

"See you guys" he said heading to find an empty seat.

Professor Jacobs walked in class "Class I hate to do this but something has come up and I need to take care of it right away but I wanted to give you your assignment we are doing solos this time and I want you to look at the number on you chairs. If the last number on your chair is odd you will sing about inspiration. And if it is even you will sing about love. I expect good things from you people oh and by the way a paper on why you chose that song is to accompany your performance."

Groans rang out throughout the class.

"I know, I know" Professor Jacobs said "I can't believe they expect you to actually work when you come to college. Now you are dismissed."

"So where are we going for lunch since we have all this time?" Sam asked.

"Can I be honest?" Mercedes said.

""Yeah babe"

"I'm not really hungry yet and I need to finish this econ paper I got that's due today so I am going to go to the library and finish this and I will meet up with you guys later."

"Are you sure Mercy?"

"Yeah Sam I'm sure" she said "I'll see you guys later." Grabbing her bag and about to head out.

Sam cleared his throat "I know you were not about to walk out that door, not to see me again till much later tonight, and not give me my sugar. You must have lost yo mind woman."

Mercedes laughed "What was I thinking" she said walking over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam scooped her up and sat her on the desk and began to gently kiss her lips. Their sweet kisses quickly turned into a more passionate, deep, seductive, spine-tingling kiss. When their lungs begged them for air they broke a part.

"Whew" Sam said breathless, "we might need to both skip lunch and head home for a little afternoon delight."

"As tempting as that is" Mercedes said, "and it is very tempting, I really need to finish this paper. You know the motto."

"I know school before sex" Sam grumbled.

"Are you two done" Santana said "Aretha might not be hungry but I am."

"You better go before she really gets upset." Mercedes said.

"Yeah that was her being nice" Sam said, "I'll see you later?"

"You sure will." Mercedes said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana, Sam, and Sean went to the diner and met up with Puck.

"So we have a problem" Santana said. "And his name is Matt."

"Yes Matt is becoming a big problem" Sam said, "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to be cool and not kick his ass for flirting with my girl in my damn face."

"He knows that Mercedes would play it off and keep you calm at the same time" Sean said, "that's why he does it."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Puck asked.

"What can we do?" Sam said "He hasn't done anything yet that would warrant an ass kicking and I'm not trying to get kicked out of school for something I can't prove."

"Yeah and Mercedes would be so mad at you for going after someone who she thinks is her friend" Santana said, "You'll look like the jealous boyfriend."

"So we need proof that he is up to something." Sean said.

"I'm working on that." Santana smirked.

"What do you have planned?" Puck asked.

"I can't reveal my source but trust me it's very reliable" she said.

"Well I got an idea how you Sam can kick his ass and not get kicked out of school." Sean said smiling.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that." Puck said.

"But if it did?" Sean asked.

"Then we will do whatever we got to do." Sam said getting up to go to the restroom "as long as he doesn't touch her, we won't have a problem."

Santana was busy listening to something on her phone as Sam left and when he was out of ear shot "Uh guys we have a problem?"

"What's the problem babe?" Puck asked.

"My source just came through in a big way" she said, "and it seems like Sam is going to want to use your plan Sean when he hears this."

**A/N: So there you have it tell me what you think? Up next Santana and Mercedes meeting. Matt plan is blown…YAY! And Happy Thanksgiving.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

So I wanted to post this concerning the passing of Cory Monteith and I am deeply saddened and my heart hurts right now. I liked Cory and I even liked his character Finn. If you have read any of my stories and Finn is mentioned, it is always in a positive light. I was going back and forth in my head about if I would continue to write Finn in my stories and please know I understand if you can't do it or can't handle reading about him. But as for me I am going to continue to write him in mine because he is such a huge part of this show and he will be missed in reality, but he will live on in my fan fictions.

I will miss you Cory a-k-a Finn Hudson so much, but your talents will live on forever.

Much Love,

LadiJ


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED OR GLEE IF I DID, YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**A/N: *peeks head in* Hi guys…yes I'm back finally with the next chapter of As I See It (College Years) I know it has been such a long time since I updated and I am so sorry for that but a lot has been going on in my RL so writing this story took more time. Also this being such a pivotal point in the story I wanted to make it good and entertaining. Have also started doing role playing on Tumblr which I never realized how much time it takes but it's so much fun. (If you want to check it out it is called As Real As It Gets I play Joe Hart) I'll put the link on my profile. So enough talking hope you enjoy this chapter…I love all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. S/O to ZeeJack for everything you have done, you know what it is. I appreciate everything you did and for pushing me to finish. Happy Reading! **

**MUCH LOVE**

**As I See It (College Years)**

Santana and Mercedes were nervously sitting in the office of Mr. Charles Armstrong, waiting for their meetings to start. They both looked the part of a diva on the rise and several of the men noticed them too.

"Girl, I'm so glad Sam and Puck are not here right now to see the looks we are getting." Mercedes said

"Yeah Sam would be sitting here turning beet red and Puck would just walk up and punch the dude." Santana said.

"Especially that dude over there" Mercedes pointed out "if our chests had eyes we might know what color his are."

They both laughed then looked up to see the creepy guy who was staring at them was heading in their direction.

"Hello, I'm John and you two are gorgeous."

Santana rolled her eyes, "John is it? Why don't you tell us something we don't know?"

He laughed at her brashness, "Well aren't you feisty" he leaned closer to her and whispered, "I like that."

Santana bawled up her fist and was about to punch him in the face, but Mercedes stepped in, "Excuse me John is it? My friend here is not really interested in you. She has a boyfriend so can you please go back to your seat, please."

"Oh well do you have a boyfriend sweet thang?"

Before she could even answer Sam was standing right behind John and had pulled him away from Mercedes.

"Yeah she has a boyfriend, a crazy ass boyfriend that will pound your face in if you even look in her direction again."

Before John could even try to go after Sam, Puck was right there in his face, "You don't wanna do that," he said cracking his knuckles, "those two beautiful ladies are spoken for. So you can take your old crusty ass and sit down somewhere."

John knew he was beat as he went back to his seat.

"Where the hell did ya'll come from?" Santana asked Puck.

"We come here to support you guys and this is the thanks we get."

"No, I'm glad you're here" she said, "I just didn't expect to see you that's all."

"We wanted to surprise you two, and show that we're here for you."

Mercedes didn't need an explanation, she was just so happy to see Sam there she was already sitting in his lap and they were giving each other soft kisses on the lips.

"See that's the kind of response you give your man when he surprises you." Puck said, playfully pointing at Sam and Mercedes.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Next time I'll act more appropriate."

They were all sitting in the waiting area when the receptionist called for Santana, "Santana Lopez, Mr. Armstrong will see you now."

Santana instantly got nervous and Puck saw it all over her face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "You're going to be fine babe. Go in there and wow him." He pulled her in close for a hug.

"Thank you baby" she kissed his cheek and walked over to the door and went inside.

"Miss Lopez welcome" Mr. Armstrong said, "please, have a seat."

"Thank you so much Mr. Armstrong for seeing me today."

"I was very impressed by you at the Hard Rock. You really are a talented performer and sexy too."

Santana smiled and blushed at his praise he was giving her "I just enjoy performing and singing. I turn into a different person when I get up there on that stage."

"Well whoever you are up there you were amazing and I think you would be a great to the Columbia Records family. I will have to have you sing for me of course so I could record it."

"That's fine," she said "I have a great song for you."

(Back to Black by Amy Winehouse Glee Version)

**He left no time to regret**

**Kept his lips wet**

**With his same old safe bet**

**Me and my head high**

**And my tears dry**

**Get on without my guy**

**You went back to what you knew**

**So far removed from all that we went through**

**And I tread a troubled track**

**My odds are stacked**

**I'll go back to black**

**[Chorus:]**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**I go back to us**

**I love you much**

**It's not enough**

**You love blow and I love puff**

**And life is like a pipe**

**And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**Black, black, black, black, **

**Black, black, black,**

**I go back to**

**I go back to**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**Black**

"That was amazing Santana" Mr. Armstrong said, "I don't even have the words to say how great that was. I really don't know why I would even need to prolong this we want you and we want to offer you this contract." He said, sliding the contract out of his desk drawer.

Santana was stunned, _was this really happening? Were her dreams becoming a reality? _"Are you serious?"

"Very serious Miss Lopez" he said smiling, "you would be a perfect fit to what kind of artist we are trying to develop here and we want you."

Santana smiled so brightly, "Thank you so much Mr. Armstrong I really appreciate this. I will have to read this over before I sign it though."

"Of course," he said. "I would advise you to get a lawyer to read it over with you."

"That is exactly what I'd plan to do." She replied as she took a look at the contract in her hands, still in shock.

"So we will be hearing from you soon?" Mr. Armstrong said with a confident smile.

"Yes sir, you definitely will." She said standing up shaking his hand.

Returning her handshake "And Miss Lopez, welcome to the family."

Santana couldn't anything but smile and nod. She turned and walked out of the office. When Puck saw her coming out he stood up and walked over to her "Well?"

She was still speechless and couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth so she just smiled and held up the contract. He looked at the contract and smiled just as brightly as she was. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, "I knew you would get it babe."

"I can't believe this is happening" she said, with tears in her eyes "I mean he just offered it to me right then and there."

"He saw your true talent," Puck said "and he knew if they didn't get you somebody else would. You are going to be a huge star baby."

"Thank you so much for just being here with me. It means so much to me to have you here." She kissed him deeply "I want you to be there for so many other big moments in my life babe."

Puck squeezed her tighter "I plan on being there for every one of the huge moments of your life, I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling brighter than before.

Mercedes and Sam watched the exchange between their two friends and smiled. They were so happy for the both of them. The fact that Santana got her contract was super exciting but the fact that they found each other again and was truly happy was amazing. Mercedes gave them their time but she had to break that up so she could congratulate her girl. "Santana I am so happy for you girl," she pushed Puck out of the way and hugged Santana, "I knew this would happen for you."

"Thank you so much mami." She hugged her back "Can you believe it? We're both going to be making an album?"

"This is amazing girl, who would have thought that you and I would be out in LA, getting record contracts."

"Not Mr. Schue" Santana snapped "he would have us singing backup for Berry still."

Mercedes laughed "Yeah but we are going to show him and everybody else who doubted us that we have what it takes to be more than background singers."

"Damn right." Santana said.

They were interrupted by Sam walking over "Can I get in on this?" he smiled.

"Get over here Trouty" Santana said.

He scooped her up for a big hug "I'm so happy for you, you definitely deserve this."

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate that." She hugged him back "So do you by the way."

"Aww stop today is about you," he smiled "I had my moment."

Tilts her head "Yeah, I like it when it's all about me." She laughed and made everybody else laugh too.

They were soon interrupted again when the receptionist informed Mercedes that Mr. Armstrong was ready to see her now. Mercedes was so happy for Santana she nearly forgot that she was there for a meeting as well. Sam walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss "You're going to do great." He said smiling.

"Thank you baby." She took a deep breath, turned and walked into the office.

"Miss Mercedes Jones" Mr. Armstrong greeted her and extended his hand "so glad you were able to take this meeting."

"Mr. Armstrong I'm so glad you were willing to see me." She said shaking his hand.

"So Mercedes I wanted to hear your idea of what you wanted for your career?"

"Well, I want to be the kind of artist that inspires people. I want to sing songs that mean something and evoke a feeling in people that makes them want to do more in their own lives." She got lost in her thoughts "I want people to see me and where I come from and know that they too can follow their dreams and be successful."

"That sounds amazing. So why don't we get right down to recording you so my colleagues can see your talent."

"That sounds great to me."

(You Give Good Love by Whitney Houston)

The music started and she closes her eyes and thinks about Sam and how much she loves him.

**I found out what I've been missing **

**Always on the run **

**I've been looking for someone **

**[Chorus:]**

**Now you're here like you've been before **

**And you know just what I need **

**It took some time for me to see **

**That you give good love to me baby **

**So good, take this heart mine into your hands **

**You give good love to me **

**Never too much **

**Baby you give good love **

**Never stopping, I was always searching **

**For that perfect love **

**The kind that girls like me dream of **

**Now you're here like you've been before **

**And you know just what I need **

**It took some time for me to see **

**That you give good love to me baby **

**So good, take this heart mine into your hands **

**You give good love to me **

**Never too much **

**Baby you give good love **

**Now I, I can't stop looking around**

**It's not, what this loves all about **

**Our love is here to stay, stay **

**Now you're here like you've been before **

**And you know just what I need **

**It took some time for me to see **

**That you give good love to me baby **

**So good, take this heart mine into your hands **

**You give good love to me **

**Never too much **

**Baby you give good love **

"That was amazing Mercedes." Mr. Armstrong said smiling and clapping "Your voice is so beautiful, I don't have words to describe it."

Mercedes smiled at his comments "Thank you so much."

"I already knew you were talented and I am so ready to sign you to our development deal." He said with a smile.

Mercedes smile faltered "What's a development deal?"

"That's when we sign someone to our label and we develop them into the artist they were destined to be."

"And how does that work exactly?"

"Well you would start off doing some studio work and background singing until we feel that you are ready to go out there on your own."

Mercedes sat back in the chair feeling a little dejected but quickly pulled herself together. "So what makes me not ready now?"

Mr. Armstrong was taken aback by her boldness "Well we feel that though your voice is amazing there are other areas that you need more developing in."

Mercedes was not about to back down because she knew where he was going but she wanted…no she needed him to say it "And what areas would that be?"

Mr. Armstrong was getting a little nervous that she wanted him to flat out tell her what he'd discussed with the rest of his colleagues. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, he was very happy leaving that up to his boss. But she was not backing down and so he had to bite the bullet and tell her. "Well Mercedes some of my colleagues who have heard the little recording I had of you from the showcase and saw the picture I took of you guys that night all agreed that you were an amazing singer but…" his voice trailed off, he took a deep breath and continued "they also said that you sort of, kinda, didn't fit the look of a solo artist."

There it was, exactly what she was looking for. She knew that this was always possible she was going to get this from a label but it still hurt like hell to hear it. "So you're saying I'm too fat to be an artist on your label?"

"N-No I'm n-not saying that," he stammered out "it's just-"

She held up her hand "You know what Mr. Armstrong you can save it, because I get it. I may not be a size 2 but I got a gift that God has given me and I will not allow you or anybody else to make me feel like less of human being for not fitting your mold of beauty. I will have you know that I don't need your development deal because I will be a solo artist and a damn good one too." She got up to leave but turned to him one more time "I don't think you realize that what you have just done to me has only made me even more motivated to be successful and when you see Mercedes Jones at the top of the charts you will look back on this day and regret this decision. I am nobody's backup singer I am Mercedes Jones and I am a star, you wait and see." She turned and stormed out of the office not hearing his apologies and pleas for her to wait. She walked right past everyone and headed out the door. They all chased behind her to find out what happened.

"Mercy, baby what's the matter?" Sam asked trying to catch up to her. _For someone with such short legs she is moving fast as hell._

"I just want to go home" she said trying not to cry. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby please stop" Sam said finally catching up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Mercy tell me what happened."

She look at his sparkling green eyes pleading for her not to shut him out and she knew that she couldn't do that to him. She took a deep breath "he offered me a development contract."

"What's a development contract?" Sam asked confusingly.

"As he put it I would do studio work and background singing until they feel I'm ready to be a solo act." She said rolling he eyes.

Santana was the first to step up "Oh Hell Naw" she spat "you are nobody's background chica."

"I know and that is exactly what I told him." She said, walking again toward the car.

"Mercy stop" Sam said again having to stop her, "now that sucks, but I know that wouldn't have made you this upset so tell me what else happened."

Mercedes knew she couldn't get anything past Sam. he knew everything about her and when he looked down at her one more time she lost it. Tears started to flow and she was a wreck. She swallowed hard and choked out her words "He s-said that I-I d-didn't look t-the p-part."

Sam pulled her into his chest and held her tight and rubbing her back. "Fuck him baby, you don't need him or his raggedy ass contract."

"Mama you're a star and everybody will know it soon enough and if he is too stupid to see it then chuck him the deuces and move on to the next one." Puck interjected.

"Chica I will tear up this contract right now because I don't want to work with an ass wipe that can't see true talent." Santana stated.

Mercedes shot up from Sam's chest "No Santana you better not tear that up. They saw your true talent and you deserve this." She said walking over to her "I don't want you to not take this opportunity because of this. I mean I shouldn't be this upset because I got a contract. We should be celebrating not crying because some guy called me fat."

Sam cringed hearing those words come out of her mouth and he wanted to walk back in that office and beat the shit out of that douche for making his Mercy feel this way. He was looking into her eyes as she tried to laugh it off and get happy with Santana, but he saw the hurt and sadness still in her eyes and he knew he needed to do whatever he had to do to make his Mercy smile again from the inside out.

They decided to go out to dinner to celebrate Santana's contract. They called Sean and told him the good news and asked if he wanted to join them. He agreed and they all met up at Santana's new favorite restaurant Del Mar. They were all sitting and had ordered and Sam noticed how quiet Mercedes was being. He grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him and smiled but he saw that smile was as fake as the day is long. He wasn't going to press the issue right then but they were going to talk about it. Dinner was lovely and they all went back to the apartment and Santana and Puck quickly made to his room for their own private celebration. Mercedes and Sam were in their bedroom going about with their nightly routine in silence, which was driving Sam nuts so he had to speak up. He went and stood in the doorway of the bathroom where she was taking off her makeup.

"Mercy."

She said nothing just continued washing her face.

"Mercy" he said a little louder.

Still nothing she just scrubbed away.

"Mercedes!" He shouted.

"What Sam? What is that you want?" She said folding her arms in front of her.

"I want you to talk to me." He said taking a step towards her. "I want you to be real with me and tell me how you feel."

"You want me to tell you how I feel, fine I'll tell you. My feelings are hurt." She said leaning back against the counter "I mean I know that this happens and I should have a thick skin because rejection is part of this business but that hurt Sam. Do you know how humiliating that is for someone who could hold your future in your hands to tell you that your too fat to be successful."

"Mercedes he was an ass and a complete moron. That was one man's opinion. You remember this Mercedes Jones you are a DIVA ok and just because one idiot doesn't see it don't make it any less true."

"Sam that's just it he is not the only person out there who thinks like that." She said crying.

"Then it's up to you to show them that you don't have to be a size 2 to be sexy. I should know I have been with some size 2's and guess what none of them can come close to how fuckin sexy you are." He pulled her into their room and stood her in front of their full length mirror and started undressing her until she was completely nude.

"Sam what are you doing?" she whined.

"I am showing you how beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, and hot you truly are." He said smiling while taking off his clothes.

"So why are you getting naked?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You didn't think I was going to stand there looking at your sexy ass and not get naked too." He gave her his signature lop sided grin.

"So now what? We both stand here naked in front of the mirror?" she frowned.

"You look and see that you're beautiful and that I love you" he said, shaking his head. "Mercy, you can't let one person's opinion get you this upset. Remember what you told me when I got into it with that ass wipe on the football team in high school who was talking shit about you?"

Mercedes thought back and smiled when her own words flooded her memory. "Yeah I remember Sam. I said who cares what people think about me, as long as you love me."

"And I still love you Mercy" he said leading her to the bed "and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He sits her on the bed and grabs his guitar.

She raised her eyebrow "Are we having a jam session?"

"No" he said with a slight smile "I am serenading you."

"Ooooh a serenade" she claps excitedly "I like that."

"Well baby I hope you hear what I'm trying to say to you."

Mercedes sat back and got comfortable to hear what Sam had in store for her. Sam started to strum his guitar;

(Perfect for Me by Ron Pope)

**You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes**

**I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song**

**It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong**

**If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong**

**[Chorus:]**

**And I'd just like to say**

**I thank god that you're here with me**

**And I know you too well to say that you're perfect**

**But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me**

A single tear rolled down her face, hearing the man that she loved say those words were just so beautiful and she knew he meant them.

**I know all your secrets, and you know all of mine**

**You're always here to hold me up when I'm losing my mind**

**I wish that I was stronger so that I had more to give**

**I'll share everything I have and we'll find a way to live**

**And I'd just like to say**

**I thank god that you're here with me**

**And I know you too well to say that you're perfect**

**But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me**

**Even after all this time, nothing else I ever find**

**In this whole wide world can shake me like you do**

**It's true that something so sublime that there aren't words yet to describe**

**The beauty of this life I've made with you**

**And I'd just like to say**

**I thank god that you're here with me**

**And I know you too well to say you're perfect**

**But you'll see oh my sweet love you're perfect for me**

**And I know you too well to say you're perfect**

**But you'll see of my sweet love you're perfect**

**Oh my love I swear you're perfect **

**Yes I promise, you're perfect for me**

"That was beautiful Sam" she said, smiling "thank you for that."

"You're welcome baby" he said, putting his guitar down "you are beautiful, talented, smart, and yes sexy as hell." He smirked.

Mercedes laughed "Ok Sam."

"You act like you still don't believe me" he said walking over to the stereo "so I'm obviously going to have to show you."

"Sam what are you-"

He cut her off and put his finger to his lips "Shhh don't talk just listen."

The music starts and a very naked Sam starts swaying his hips from side to side. Mercedes smiled hearing the song and was instantly aroused.

(Untitled (How Does It Feel) by D'Angelo not the edited version)

Sam slowly made his way to Mercedes and started singing along with the song.

**Girl it's only U**

**Have it your way**

**And if U want U can decide**

**And if you'll have me**

**I can provide everything that U desire**

**Said if U get a feeling**

**Feeling that I am feeling**

**Won't U come closer 2 me baby, **

**You've already got me right where U want me baby**

**I just wanna be your man**

He pulled her off the bed and pressed her body against his and they began to dance with each other.

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel? **

**Said I wanna know how does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

He laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her starting at her ankles and made his way up her leg…

**I wanna stop **

**Silly little games U and me play**

**And I am feeling right on**

**If U feel the same-way baby**

**Let me know right away**

He kissed her inner thighs and saw how wet she already was for him and he smiled and licked his lips. He swiped his tongue along her hot core and she shuddered at the feel of his tongue. He was going to make sure she was going to know how sexy he found her.

**I'd love to make you wet**

**In between your thighs cause**

**I love when it comes inside U**

**I get so excited when I'm around U, l **

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**Said did it ever cross your mind**

Sam felt her walls clenching around his fingers as he sucked her clit. Her hips were gyrating against his face and he loved the way her body reacted to his touch.

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

**Tell me how it feels Yeah**

**How does it feel?**

**Said it's been on my mind**

"How does it feel Mercy?" Sam asked thrusting his fingers inside her pussy at a more rapid pace, "tell me baby do you like that?"

**How does it feel?**

**How does it feel?**

"FUCK SAM!" she screamed out "You feel so damn good baby"

**Baby close the door**

**Listen girl I have something I wanna Show U**

**I wish you'd open up cause**

**I wanna take the walls down with U**

Sam continued to devour Mercedes pussy until her essence was flowing into his mouth and he licked up every drop. "Mmm just as sweet as ever baby." He climbed next to her and kissed her deeply. She loved the way she tasted on his tongue. Sam grabbed a condom from out of the nightstand and made quick work of putting it on. He positioned himself in between her legs and looked down at her "Mercy you are so damn sexy I can't help but want to be inside you always." He slid his dick into her pussy giving her no time to adjust before he began to thrust into her at a quick and rapid pace.

"SHIT SAM!" Mercedes cried out in much pleasure "YEAH BABY FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT"

Sam got so turned on by hearing her talk like that. He couldn't help but go harder and faster. "You like that baby? You are so fuckin sexy…Are you sexy baby?"

Mercedes couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She tried to speak but he was fuckin her so good they were stuck.

"Come on Mercy tell me Are. You. Sexy?" With each word followed by a thrust.

"YESSSSSSS SAMMMMM SHHIIITTTT!" she screamed as she was cumming and she came hard. Grabbing onto Sam's shoulders. He continued to ram inside her pussy feeling himself coming close to his edge. Mercedes reached down and started massaging his balls and that was all she wrote.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" he shouted out.

They continued to hold each other until they could properly use their limbs again and Sam discarded the condom and got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist.

"Damn Sam you were a beast tonight" Mercedes smiled "not that I'm complaining."

"I couldn't help myself" he said smiling "I saw you naked and I couldn't help but react to the sexiness that was standing before me."

Mercedes laughed "Sam I love you and I thank you for helping me get over that foolishness."

"I love you too damn much to let some prick, who apparently can't see beauty when it is staring them in the face, let you get down on yourself. Not ever gonna happen as long as there is breath in my body."

"Have I told you lately that you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." She said, caressing his cheek.

"No, you haven't" he smiled "but it's only because I have the best girlfriend that this world has ever seen and the sexiest."

Mercedes giggled and yawned, she was starting to fade and Sam saw it. "Go to sleep love, sleep well and I will see you in the morning."

She nodded "Goodnight Sam, I love you."

He kissed her on top of her head "I love you too Mercy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was at football practice and was not having the best day. Things were just off for some reason. He was making simple mistakes that he normally wouldn't make and it frustrated him. He was sitting in the locker room trying to collect his thoughts and get his head back in the game. Matt walked over to him and sat down next to him with an annoying grin on his face that made Sam just want to punch him in the face.

"Sam bro, what was going on out there with you today? You weren't the Golden Boy today." He said with a cocky smile.

"I had an off day." Sam said clinching his jaw "That's all."

Matt chuckled "Off day is right, I'm glad this was just a practice and not a game or we certainly would have lost."

Sam bawled up his fist, but Mercedes words played over and over in his head and calmed him down, "Yeah I'm glad it's just practice too." He stands up to go get ready to take a shower.

Matt stops him "Is everything ok at home? Are you and Mercy ok? I mean I know sometimes when I'm having girl troubles it affects my game too."

Sam grabbed him and threw him against the lockers "Don't you call her that ever again you hear me."

"Geez Sam calm down it's just a nickname." He said getting himself out of Sam's grasp. "I've known her longer than you so don't act like you don't own her name man."

Sam backed off trying to keep his cool "You know what Matt I am not going to do this with you today. Mercy and I are solid and I'm sorry you're in love with her or whatever your infatuation is with her, but she's mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Sam grabbed his bag and decided he would shower when he got home.

"Oh yeah you're so solid, that's why she kissed me while we were rehearsing our duet!" He shouted at Sam.

Sam stopped and turned around to see Matt standing there with a smug look on his face and was about to charge at him when a few of his teammates held him back. "You lying son of a bitch. Mercy would never kiss yo bitch ass."

"Oh she wouldn't?" Matt said cocking his head to the side "I guess I'm just imagining the taste of her chocolate flavored lip gloss then, how would I know she has chocolate flavored lip gloss Sam? Think about it?"

Sam was pissed and confused. _Mercy would never kiss him would she? How would he know what kind of lip gloss she wears?_ "FUCK!" Sam pulled away from the guys holding him back and stormed out the locker room.

Matt stood there with the smuggest look on his face. He saw a few of the guys approach him. "What ya'll mad now?"

"That was a bitch ass move Matt." John said "Even if it happened you didn't have to do it like that."

"Yeah man you might just have fucked up our whole season." Derric said "Sam is the leader of this team and if his head ain't right then he could have more bad days and we keep losing."

"He won't let that happen," Matt said "his ego is too big to ever let that happen."

"So what was the point of all that," Donovan asked "for a girl?"

"Not just any girl," he said smiling "Mercedes Jones and she will be mine I promise you that."

"You are insane," Derric said walking away, "those two are in love and even with the drama you're trying to cause it ain't gonna work."

"He's right man," Donovan said "they'll work through it and Mercedes is going to hate you. Is that what you want?"

"That's not going to happen," Matt growled "she will hate him and come to me, just wait and see."

"You are delusional bro." John said walking away.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Santana and Puck were sitting in the living waiting on Mercedes to get home.

"How are we going to do this?" Puck asked.

"We just have to be straight up with her," Santana said "because we don't know when Matt is going to bring this shit up to Sam."

"Well hopefully she can tell him before he does," Puck said sitting back on the couch "because if Sam hears it from him first, he is going to lose it."

"I know he will." Santana said.

Mercedes came walking in the house with huge smile on her face "Hey guys guess what?"

"What" they said in unison.

"So I just saw that they are doing a huge fundraiser for the Creative & Fine Arts Department and it's going to have the students do a Whitney Houston Tribute."

"That sounds great Cedes and I'm sure you'll get a slot on the show but we need to talk to you about something a bit more serious." Santana said motioning her to sit next to her.

Mercedes instantly went into panic mode "Ok what's going on? Is it my family? Oh my God its Sam is he ok?"

"Sam is fine," Puck said "but we need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she said.

"Matt is trying to break you and Sam up." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked. "Why would Matt want to do that?"

"Because he wants you Mama." Puck said bluntly.

"No," she said shaking her head "that doesn't make any sense."

"So if that's not the case, how come I know that he kissed you during your rehearsal with him?" Santana asked.

Mercedes was shocked, she hadn't told anybody about that not even Sam. "H-How did you know about that?"

"Because Matty boy has been planning to try and break you two up for a long time and he had an accomplice who turned their back on him when they saw the plan would never work." Santana said pulling out her phone playing the message for Mercedes, "Apparently Matt is going to tell Sam that you kissed him."

"But I didn't kiss him," she said on the verge of tears "he kissed me and then apologized and said he got caught up in the moment. He said it wouldn't happen again, so I figured why get Sam angry for nothing and I didn't say anything."

"Well Matt plans on telling him and I don't know when so I suggest you tell him first." Puck warned.

"I'll tell him tonight." She said.

The door flew opened and Sam was standing there looking mad as hell. Everybody jumped when the door swung opened.

"Damn," Santana whispered "looks like he knows."

"Mercedes we need to talk now!" He said walking to the bedroom "NOW MERCEDES!"

Mercedes quickly walked to the room "Sam let me explain-"

"You want to explain to me why that son of a bitch Matt Rutherford knows what kind of lip gloss you wear?" Sam huffed "Would you please explain to me why that raggedy ass mother fucker is telling me that he kissed my girl?"

The tears were flowing from Mercedes eyes "Sam I didn't kiss Matt, he kissed me during our rehearsal. I instantly pushed him away and he apologized and said he just got caught up in the moment."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to be upset over something I thought was so small. I trusted him and that was my fault. I never should have trusted him and I'm so sorry Sam." She tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"NO!" he screamed "You don't get to just say I'm sorry and be done. Do you know that puck ass bitch called me out in front of everybody in the locker room? Do you know how embarrassed I was hearing my girl has been kissing another dude?"

"HE KISSED ME SAM!" Mercedes cried out "I would never kiss another man Sam I love you, only you."

Sam scoffed "Really? Well you got a funny way of showing it."

"Sam, please don't be like this I am so sorry I didn't tell you the minute it happened but you have to believe me when I say it meant nothing. I just found out that Matt has been trying to break us up for a while now."

"Mercedes you're just figuring that out? I realized that a long time ago. What I didn't figure was that you were going to keep things away from me."

"Sam I-"

"I can't with you right now Mercedes." He grabbed his keys and walked out of the room. Puck tried to stop him but he was not hearing him either.

Mercedes was sitting on her bed bawling feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world. She knew this mess was entirely her fault and Sam had every right to be angry with her. Santana came into the room and sat with her and just held her while she cried. It was really nothing she could do or say to make Mercedes feel better so she didn't even try she just held her friend until they both fell asleep. Puck stood at the door looking at them; Matt was going to pay for fucking with his family

Sam was still so angry; he had been driving for what seemed like hours. Knowing he couldn't face Mercedes he decided to get a room at a motel for the night. Tossing and turning all he could see every time he closed his eyes was that fucker Matt; _Mercedes kissing Matt._ Deep down he knew she hadn't kissed him willingly, but he was so damn hurt. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he turned the TV on. Feeling his eyes start to burn Sam closed them as he leaned his head back. He wouldn't let that prick make him cry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One night at the motel turned into a week. Sam would do everything he could to avoid Mercedes. He would go get his clothes when he knew she wasn't there, get to class late so he could slip in the back and slip out just as soon as it was over. Mercedes was miserable and it did not go unnoticed.

"Hey Cedes are you alright?" Sean asked seeing her looking at Sam as he practically ran out of the room.

"I'll be ok Sean," she said with the fakest smile she could plaster on her face.

"Look, Sam will come around he just needs some space." He said giving her a reassuring hug. "Santana filled me in on what went down and I want you to know that it took everything in my power not to beat his ass."

Mercedes let out a slight chuckle "I know it did, but don't worry about him. People like him will always get his in the end."

Sean smiled she didn't know how true that statement was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck was sick of seeing Mercedes mope around the house and decided it was time for him and Santana to step in and fix this mess. He needed his family back together and happy so he was willing to do whatever he had to do. He went to the motel Sam was staying.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to take your dumb ass home where you belong." He said as he was grabbing Sam's clothes and was throwing it in his duffel bag.

"Puck I'm not going home yet. I'm not ready to face her yet." He said sitting back on the bed.

"Dude, how long are you going to punish her for this? It's been a week man, she doesn't deserve this." Puck said still packing his bags. "You know you're punishing yourself too because you look like shit."

Sam rolled his eyes at Puck "I'm not going home yet." He snatched the bag from Puck and threw it in the corner. "I can't see her right now….every time I see her I see her and him kissing." He shuddered at the thought.

Puck rolled his eyes and sat on the bed "First of all he kissed her and you know that. Second of all, she was going to tell you, but that ass wipe Matt beat her to it." He got up and went to get the bag again, "She didn't think Matt was going to use that against her because at one point he was her friend, hell he was to all of us."

"He was never my friend." Sam spat.

"Well he was Mercedes friend, and she thought he still was so she took him at his word when he said it was an accident. She didn't want to upset you over that, because she knew it would." Puck said as he finished putting his clothes in the bag.

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't be upset about this?" Sam asked.

"No, you have every right to be upset." He said walking back over to him. "But it's been a week Sam, you have to let it go."

Sam ran his hand on the back of his neck "I'm trying."

"Not hard enough if you still staying in this motel." Puck said. "Look let's make a deal, you check out this motel, come with me to get a drink, and if at the end of the night you still don't want to go home then I will pay for another week here."

Sam thought about the deal Puck was giving him, he did want to get out of that room, and a drink would be dammed good "Fine Puck I'll go with you, but I won't promise anything."

"I'm not asking for any promises, just a chance to get you out of this room." He said grabbing the rest of Sam's things.

Sam checked out as promised and went with Puck to a bar to grab a drink. They walked in and saw a few people from school. They spoke and took a seat at the bar. They ordered a few drinks and Sam saw Mercedes and Santana walk in. He turned to look at Puck who hadn't noticed a thing. "Was this a set up Puck? Was I supposed to see Mercedes and just run into her arms?"

"Bro calm down, I didn't even know she'd be here." He said gulping down his beer "I'll go find out what's going on?" He got up and walked over to where Santana and Mercedes were sitting. "Ladies, I didn't know  
you guys would be here."

"Yeah Santana drug me out of the house and said I needed to get out." Mercedes said sadly staring at Sam. "How's he doing?"

"Miserable," Puck said nonchalantly "he misses you, but he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe I should go over there and say something to him." She said starting to get up but Puck stopped her.

"No mama that's not such a good idea." He said "He being a little punk right now, but I'm gonna do my best to get him home tonight."

"Please do Puck," she said as the tears were forming in her eyes "I miss him so much."

"I know mama, and I am going to work on him." Puck said. He kissed Santana and went back over to Sam. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said finishing off his beer. He got quiet for a minute "How's she doing?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Why don't you just cut the bullshit and tell me?"

"How do you think she feels? The man she loves won't even speak to her over one mistake that wasn't even her fault." Puck snapped. "Now you need to go and handle that, unless you don't love her anymore."

"Of course I love her." Sam said slamming his drink down.

"Well you got a funny way of showing it." Puck laughed.

Sam looked back at Mercedes and their eyes met and they just stared at each other. They were broken from their stares when they heard someone talking on stage. They both looked up and scowled when they saw Matt.

"Good evening everybody, my name is Matt, this is my boy Loki and we go sing a song for you guys. I want to dedicate it to the beautiful and sexy Miss Mercedes Jones. He threw her a wink.

Sam was about to rush the stage and beat the shit out of him but Puck stopped him. "Not now bro, he'll get his soon enough." Sam sat back down but he was pissed.

Matt nodded and the music started.

(Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke)

**_[Loki]_**

**_Everybody get up_**

**_Everybody get up_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_[Verse 1: Matt]_**

**_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_**

**_If you can't read from the same page_**

**_Maybe I'm going deaf,_**

**_Maybe I'm going blind_**

**_Maybe I'm out of my mind_**

**_[Loki] Everybody get up_**

_Matt looked right at Mercedes and then over at Sam and smirked._

**_[Pre-chorus: Matt]_**

**_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_**

**_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_**

**_Just let me liberate you_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_You don't need no papers_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_That man is not your mate_**

**_[Chorus: Matt]_**

**_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_You're a good girl_**

**_Can't let it get past me_**

**_You're far from plastic_**

**_Talk about getting blasted_**

**_I hate these blurred lines_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_But you're a good girl_**

**_The way you grab me_**

**_Must wanna get nasty_**

**_Go ahead, get at me_**

**_[Loki:] Everybody get up_**

**_[Verse 2: Matt]_**

**_What do they make dreams for?_**

**_When you got them jeans on_**

**_What do we need steam for_**

**_You the hottest bitch in this place_**

**_I feel so lucky_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_You wanna hug me_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_What rhymes with hug me?_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_[Pre-chorus: Matt]_**

**_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_**

**_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_**

**_Just let me liberate you_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_You don't need no papers_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_That man is not your mate_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_[Chorus: Matt]_**

**_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_You're a good girl_**

**_Can't let it get past me_**

**_You're far from plastic_**

**_Talk about getting blasted_**

**_[Loki:] Everybody get up_**

**_I hate these blurred lines_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I hate them lines_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I hate them lines_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_But you're a good girl_**

**_The way you grab me_**

**_Must wanna get nasty_**

**_Go ahead, get at me_**

**_[Verse 3: Loki]_**

**_One thing I ask of you_**

**_Let me be the one you back that ass to_**

**_Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo_**

**_Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you_**

**_So hit me up when you passing through_**

**_I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two_**

**_Swag on, even when you dress casual_**

**_I mean it's almost unbearable_**

**_Then, honey you're not there when I'm_**

**_With my foresight bitch you pay me by_**

**_Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you_**

**_He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that_**

**_So I just watch and wait for you to salute_**

**_But you didn't pick_**

**_Not many women can refuse this pimpin'_**

**_I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me_**

**_[Bridge: Matt]_**

**_Shake the vibe, get down, get up_**

**_Do it like it hurt, like it hurt_**

**_What you don't like work?_**

**_[Pre-chorus: Matt]_**

**_Baby, can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica_**

**_It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh_**

**_No more pretending_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Cause now you winning_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Here's our beginning_**

**_[Chorus: Matt]_**

**_I always wanted a good girl_**

**_(Loki: Everybody get up)_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_You're a good girl_**

**_Can't let it get past me_**

**_You're far from plastic_**

**_Talk about getting blasted_**

**_I hate these blurred lines_**

**_(Loki: Everybody get up)_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_But you're a good girl_**

**_The way you grab me_**

**_Must wanna get nasty_**

**_Go ahead, get at me_**

**_[Outro: Loki]_**

**_Everybody get up_**

**_Everybody get up_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Hey, hey, hey _**

The audience cheered and clapped for his performance; except for Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Santana. They were fuming.

"You wanna get out of here chica?" Santana asked.

Mercedes was glaring at Matt from across the room and he blew her a kiss and smiled. That did it before Santana had a chance to stop her Mercedes was headed towards the stage. She talked to the guy over the music and headed to the stage.

"Hello my name is Mercedes Jones." She looked over at Matt. "I figured since Matt dedicated a song to me, I should return the favor. She noticed Sam was getting up to leave and smiled when she saw Puck calm him down. She nodded and the music started.

(Uninvited by Alanis Morissette)

_ Like anyone would be _

_I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Must be strangely exciting _

_To watch the stoic squirm _

_Must be somewhat heartening _

_To watch shepherd need shepherd _

_But you you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Like any uncharted territory _

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

_You speak of my love like _

_You have experienced love like mine before _

_But this is not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_I don't think __**you're worthy**_

_I need a moment to deliberate_

The audience clapped and whooped for her very dramatic performance.

"If you all don't mind I would like to sing one more song."

The audience cheered in approval;

"I want to dedicate this song to the love of my life Sam Evans and I want him to know that nothing or no one can change how I feel about you." She locked eyes with him as the music started.

(Soon As I Get Home by Faith Evans)

**_Your love is wonderful, yeah_**

**_And I don't want to lose you_**

**_So baby_**

**_[1] - Soon as I get home_**

**_I'll make it up to you_**

**_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_**

**_Sleepless nights, and lonely days_**

**_Are all that fill my head_**

**_All of the time, oh baby. _**

**_But all I do_**

**_Is think about the way you make me feel_**

**_Cuz baby this love is so real _**

**_Soon as I get home_**

**_I'll make it up to you_**

**_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_**

**_Soon as I get home_**

**_I'll make it up to you_**

**_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_**

**_If I try, to spend some time with you_**

**_To make you happy, would you feel better?_**

**_And if I could, with you I would be forever _**

**_Forever in love soooooo_**

**_Making love all through the night_**

**_We hold each other tight_**

**_I can take away the pain, if you would only let me_**

**_Just forget about the past_**

**_Cuz I want to make it last, Baby I apologize_**

**_Cuz boy, I really need you in my life_**

**_Soon as I get home (when I get home)_**

**_I'll make it up to you (I'm gonna make it)_**

**_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_**

**_Soon as I get home (oh yeah yeah)_**

**_I'll make it up to you (make it up to you)_**

**_Baby I'll do what I gotta do_**

**_Baby if you give me just another chance (oh baby)_**

**_I can show you love (more love)_**

**_Promise I'll be true to you_**

**_(You don't ever have to worry)_**

**_You don't ever have to worry (no, no, no)_**

**_Cuz I'm gonna treat you right (baby I miss you)_**

**_Baby I miss you just want to kiss you_**

**_Hold you in my arms_**

**_Soon as I get home (soon as, yeah)_**

**_Baby I know what I gotta do_**

**_Cuz I don't need no-one but you (I know what I need)_**

**_[Fade to end] _**

Sam made his way to the front of the stage and by the time the song ended he was on stage and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion and desire that he could muster. They forgot that they had an audience until they heard them cheering and clapping. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much Sam." Mercedes said trying to fight the tears from falling.

"I missed you to baby." Sam said leading her off the stage. "Let's go home Mercy."

"I'm so ready to go home." She said smiling.

They both gave Matt one final glance and rolled their eyes.

"I am so gonna kick his ass." Sam said shaking his head.

"As long as you don't get caught and I get a shot at his punk ass too." Mercedes said going to Sam's truck.

"Well we ain't going to focus on him right now," he said helping her inside and jogging around to get in, "right now my only focus is getting home and sexing my woman."

"Oh baby, I need you so bad. This has been one long and lonely week." She said squeezing her thighs together.

"I know and I'm sorry for being so stubborn and even getting this upset." Sam said.

"Baby we can apologize later I just need you to drive so I can have you inside of me again." Mercedes pleaded.

"Yeah I need to get back to my home again." He said smiling as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Mercedes giggled as they stumbled into their room, both pulling and tugging at clothes that blocked them from the skin to skin contact they so desperately needed. As lips crashed together, heavy breathing, whimpers and moans could be heard. Finally they fell on the bed, naked, legs tangled, hands groping, stroking.

Sam kissed her hard, feeling like he could never get enough of her lips.

"Damn baby I've missed you, I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

Mercedes shook her head, "No baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's all on me. I'm sorry and I love you so much."

Mercedes gave a gasp as Sam's lips found her nipple. Cries of his name and moans were all she could do as he licked, sucked and teased first one then her other nipple. She was so wet she could feel her juices all over her thighs. Sam was so hard and heavy against her. She could feel the pre-cum making the thick head of his cock slide smoothly against her thigh as he worked his way down her body. _Fuck she wanted him now!_

Sam was so hard he didn't know if he would be able to last once he got inside her. _Damned if he didn't stop rubbing against her thigh he was going to cum. Her skin was so soft and silky! _Spreading her thighs wide he gave her one long slow wet lick, tasting her cream on his tongue he moaned. _Fuck she had the best tasting pussy in the world!_ Not able to help himself he pushed his tongue into her hot wet slit, lapping and sucking as much of her essence as he could get. Mercedes screamed when she felt him licking her walls, sending a gush of cream into his waiting mouth. Sam tongue fucked her as he strummed her clit, feeling her start to shudder and tremble he added pressure to her clit sending her screaming and crashing into her orgasm.

Mercedes opened her eyes to see a grinning Sam licking his lips and fingers as he held his dick in one hand rubbing the head on her stomach, the pre-cum feeling warm and so slick on her skin. Pushing his hand away she began to stroke him with a firm grip, palming his balls with her other hand she smiled as he moaned and fucked her hand. Running her finger over the broad head she could see more pre-cum, sitting up she leaned down to take him into her mouth.

Sam reached down and stopped her, "Baby, no I won't last if you do that, when I cum I need to be fucking your pussy, not your mouth."

Handing her a condom, she quickly rolled it on his length.

Laying back Sam motioned to her, "I want you to ride me, show me you own this dick."

Mercedes smirked as she straddled his lap, "As long as you show me you own this pussy."

She rubbed him against her entrance before sinking down until she was filled with 'her' dick. Both moaned at the sweet sensation after being without for a week. Mercedes wanted to go slow, _but damn he felt so fucking good!_ Moving her hips in a figure eight she could feel him so thick and hard, hitting her spot with each up thrust. Gripping her hips Sam flipped them over pulling her legs over his shoulders he sunk even deeper into her, hitting that sweet spot. Sam could feel her clenching and squeezing 'her' dick with 'his' pussy. Over and over he pounded into her, feeling the urge to cum he slowed his thrusts and pulled out.

"Turn on your side baby" he panted.

Moving behind her he took her leg and put it over his thigh, giving her no time he slide back inside her, bottoming out. Mercedes screamed at the new position, he felt even bigger and harder,_ how was that even possible?_ Sam began snapping his hips, upwardly, making sure to hit her spot with each stroke. By now Mercedes was babbling and crying from the pleasure Sam was giving her body. Feeling the tingles and swirling in her stomach she knew she was going to cum, screaming out "Saaaammm", she fell apart. Quivering and shuddering her body pulsed with each wave of pleasure as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

Sam loved fucking her in this position, he could go deeper and _she was so damn tight, hot and wet._ Hearing her scream when he bottomed out just made him harder. _Fuck he wasn't going to last much longer 'his' pussy was too damn good! _Sam continued to go as hard and deep as he could, feeling her clamp down on 'her' dick as she screamed his name had him following her over the edge. The tingling and heat spread over his body as stream after stream of cum filled the condom. He continued to thrust as they both rode out their orgasms, slowing to a stop he pushed the damp hair clinging to his forehead back with a shaky hand, leaning over he kissed her damp skin, loving the sweet taste of her skin. Mercedes turned her head, kissing him deeply. Breaking the kiss they looked into each other's eyes, nothing but pure love could be seen as they shared a smile.

"Baby, that was amazing." Sam said wrapping his arms around Mercedes. "I will never be this stupid again and leave you for this long."

"I really hope you mean that." She said. "I never want to be without you for that long over an argument."

"I am so sorry for walking out like that," Sam said "I was so wrong for doing that, but if it makes you feel any better, I was punishing myself too. Not being able to feel that soft, smooth, sexy skin of yours," tracing his fingers up and down her arm. "Not being able to kiss this sweet spot on the back of your neck." Kissing and sucking on her neck, eliciting moans from Mercedes.

"Mmm baby, that feels so good but you know what time it is right?" She asked looking seductively into his eyes.

Sam smiled "Oh yeah baby, I definitely know what time it is."

"Round two" they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Music Appreciation the following day, Sean came in and saw Sam and Mercedes being their normal loving selves again. He was happy to see everything was back to normal. Then he looked over to see Matt in the back row looking sad, and he had to smile. _That's what your punk ass get for trying to be sneaky._ He walked over to greet everybody.

"Hey guys," looking over at Sam and Mercedes "I guess everything worked out."

"Yes it did Sean," Mercedes said smiling at Sam, "just like you said it would."

"I knew it would. You guys are too much in love to let someone like punk ass Matt come between you."

"You're right about that." Sam said.

"We need to have a meeting of the minds to talk about how we are going to handle this Matt situation." Sean said looking over at Matt.

"Yeah we do," Santana said "he needs to be taught a lesson."

"As long as he gets what he deserves." Mercedes said.

"Oh he will definitely get what he deserves and more." Sam said.

Professor Jacobs came in the room and everybody took their seats. He discussed their next assignment and how things would be after they got from Thanksgiving break. Once class dismissed they decided to go back to the apartment for lunch and discuss Matt. Santana sent Puck a text to let him know to get to the house for the meeting. They all arrived at the apartment with lunch in tow.

"So we need to figure out how we are going to handle Matt." Sean said, sipping on his drink.

"We need to make it discrete but painful." Santana said.

"He went too far this time and he needs to be taught a lesson." Puck said.

"I don't care what we do," Sam said with a serious look in his eye, "as long as I get a chance to beat his ass."

"I want a piece of him myself." Mercedes said shaking her fist. "He tried to come between me and my man, uh, uh I don't play that."

"So I have an idea," Sean said "but Mercedes it requires you talking to him."

"Hell No!" Sam spat "Mercy is not going near that punk."

"She doesn't have too, all she has to do is text him and tell him she wants to meet him," Sean assured him "make him think he still has a chance with her. We send him to this secluded location and then BOOM, let the ass kicking begin."

"I like the sound of that." Sam said cracking his knuckles.

"As long as you don't get in trouble and lose your scholarship." Mercedes said looking at Sam.

"I would never allow that to happen," Sean said "I'll make sure Matt won't tell a soul about what happens to him."

"This sounds like my kind of plan," Santana said "Sean you got some balls, I like that."

"Sean I really appreciate you helping us out," Mercedes said smiling "You're such a great friend."

"Yeah man," Sam said "You've had my back from the beginning, and I truly appreciate that."

"Not a problem," he said "I always look after my friends."

"So when is all this going down?" Puck asked.

"I say this weekend." Sean said "Give him a false sense of security and act like there will be no retaliation and then we sneak attack that punk motherfucker."

"Damn Sean if I wasn't with Puck I would be all up on you right now." Santana said fanning herself.

"Really babe? You gonna say that while I'm sitting here." Puck said.

"Sorry babe, but you know a good fight turns me on." Santana said.

They all laughed at Santana's comment. They finished their lunch and headed back to campus to finish their day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night they were going to put their plan into action. Mercedes was going to text or call Matt to convince him to meet her at a secluded location that Sean found. They knew he would come, because he was just that arrogant. Mercedes sent the text first.

**Matt I need to talk to you. You were right about Sam ~M**

Matt heard his phone buzz and read the message from Mercedes and a smile instantly grew across his face.

"I knew it" he said and pumping his fist. He couldn't wait to rub it in Sam's face. He, Matt Rutherford had taken the "Golden Boy's" woman.

"You knew what?" Sean asked.

Forgetting Sean was even in the room "Oh nothing, just got some good news from home that's all." Grinning to himself, he thought about their teammates who said he couldn't do it. _Well fuck them, he was the man!_

"Oh ok cool." Sean said, going back to reading his book.

Matt jumped up and started grabbing clothes, heading to the bathroom. Sean waited till he was out of the room before he called Sam.

"He fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Great, we're about to head to the spot now." Sam said.

"I'll meet you guys there." Sean said hanging up the phone.

All the players were in place, and they were ready for Operation Beat Down to commence. They were all hiding in their designated spots with Mercedes out waiting on Matt to arrive. Right on time Matt showed up, got out of his car smiling when he saw Mercedes standing there.

"Mercedes" he said, smiling as he walked towards her "I'm so glad you called me."

"Yeah Matt I needed to talk to you." She said, trying not to slap him.

"I knew you would come around." He said smirking "So what did Sam do this time?"

Mercedes smirked "Oh this isn't about Sam, this is about you."

"Me? What do you mean?" He asked still confused.

Puck crept up behind him, grabbed him and threw him down to the ground and kicked him in his ribs twice.

"What's up Matt?" Puck said smiling "Now I know you didn't think we're going to let that bullshit you tried to pull pass now did you?" kicking him again in the ribs.

Sam walked in with his hands heavily taped so he wouldn't injure his hands as Puck stands him up, "So you kiss my girl," *punches him in the face,* "then you try to embarrass me in the locker room," *punches him in the face again,* "and you cause me and Mercy to fight," *slaps him twice. "I should kill your punk ass, *two hard shots to the ribs* but I promised Mercy I wouldn't *right hook to the jaw* and she rewards me with hot sex when I keep my promises." *left hook to the jaw followed by a one-two combo to the stomach*

Santana walks over to see Matt on the ground coughing and bleeding "I don't know what the hell happened to you once you left McKinley but apparently you forgot how close we are," she kicks him in the stomach "and when you mess with one of us, you get beat down by all of us." She kicked him again.

Matt was trying to catch his breath, "So this is how we handle this? You jump me like a pack of dogs."

"We're only following your lead, dog!" Mercedes said "I can't believe you would do this to me Matt, I've been nothing but a friend to you and you try to break up my relationship with the love of my life. I don't know what you thought you would accomplish but whatever it was you failed epically. Sam and I are stronger than ever and you and I were never going to happen.

"Mercedes I just wanted one more shot, since we never got to finish what we started." He pleaded "I was just so happy to see you again I just knew it had to be fate,"

"How could it be fate Matt if I already had someone?" she asked "You have truly made me despise you for this. You tricked me, you manipulated me, and you lied to me. I trusted that you were still a good person and you totally used our friendship and my trust. I will forgive you, because it's the Christian thing to do, but I will never forget this."

Sean came out and stood in front of Matt and just looked him and laughed. "You are so pathetic."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt spat out.

"I am here to make sure you won't breathe a word about this to anybody." He said smiling.

"Oh you can believe as soon as I get out of here I will be pressing charges on all you motherfuckers."

"I don't think you will," Sean said "see I have three friends who say you won't. Meet my homeboys J-Dog, Swizzle, and Mane."

Three huge dudes came walking out of a back room.

"Now each one of them has done a stint in the big house, and for some reason they said they wouldn't mind going back. Mane says he trying to get back, not really sure why." He said shrugging his shoulders as all three guys nodded in agreement with what Sean was saying.

"I'm supposed to be scared of three guys who don't know me."

"Oh we know everything about your punk ass." Mane said.

"We know what dorm you live in, what kind of car you drive, your entire schedule, and when you have practice." J-Dog said.

"We even know where your parents live in Texas, and where your little brother goes to school," Swizzle said "so you still think we don't know about you?"

Matt eyes got wide and he couldn't catch his breath "You wouldn't bring my family into this would you?"

"That all depends on you Matt," Sean said "I don't want to involve your family but if you try to get Sam kicked off the football team, or report this to the police, we will do what we have to do."

"Ok, I won't say anything, but how am I supposed to explain these bruises? I think my ribs are cracked."

"You'll figure something out." Puck said "And you're lucky that's all we did."

"Ya'll talking like we done" Sam said looking around at his friends "I am far from done kicking this son of a bitch's ass." He walks over and punches Matt Square in the nose.

"Sam baby please," Mercedes said grabbing his arm "you can't be greedy, I never got my turn." She kicked him right in the nuts and when he fell to his knees she slapped the piss out of him. "Matt Rutherford from this day forth you will not even speak the name Mercedes Jones, if you see me on campus you make sure you don't make eye contact with me. If you say one word to Sam, what happened here tonight will look like child's play. Can we go now the sight of him is making me sick?"

"Yeah we can go," Sam said "I need to shower his stench off me."

"That sounds like fun, naked time for us boo." Mercedes said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Wait Mercy," Sam said turning to Puck "pick him up I want him to see this."

Puck and Swizzle picked up Matt and made him watch Mercedes and Sam make out. He tried to fight but every time he did he would get a punch to the gut by Santana. After a few minutes of making him watch they dropped Matt to the floor and headed home. Sean decided to leave Matt with some parting words of wisdom.

"Remember what we said Matt, I don't want this to go any further than this. And if you hadn't noticed I moved out of our room so I won't have to look at you after I do this." Sean beat the shit out of him "That was just because I don't like your bitch ass. I'm sure you can find your way back to campus, Deuces Biyatch."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
